ICONic Chance
by ComeAndLayYourBonesDown
Summary: THE BOYZ GET A SECOND CHANCE AT BEING ABDC. VINNY IS HAVING A HARD TIME FORGETTING ABOUT LOSING AND HIS OLD MEMORIES.CAN THeiR NEW 'FRIENDS' HELP THEM OUT TO GETTING THIER LIVES BACK? -Slight Language and Singing-
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- **_I'm sorry I have so many stories, also I know I'm not supposed to have real people stories but I can't help it. I love the Iconic Boys after watching ABDC. I'm really sad they lost, but I know they are still amazing dancers. So I don't care if I get in trouble if I write this but I am already writing NeverSayNever so who cares. I surely don't! If you're a true writer you could understand that if you have an idea you have to make it happen. Okay well sorry if it has NOTHING to do with Dirty Dancing, I just put the story to something similar…ish. Also I may have characters you already read about (NeverSayNever) because Shelby, Gina and Grace are all my real best friends so I'm basing it on our Iconic crushes. Besides Gina…she doesn't like anyone, she hates them. SHUN HER! Okay I've taken up your time, please read. –Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>Vinny's POV<strong>

_We are playing UNO in our hotel room; our last night in our hotel room. I'm so pissed we lost, even though the judges said we were amazing, even though we got second place. I was the leader and I let our crew down. It's going to be so sad going back to Jersey and seeing all the people who bullied me laughed and… I shutter._

**_I can't think about that anymore._**

"Vin,"

_I snap out of my thoughts._

"Yeah," I ask.

"You okay," Nick asks.

_I nod,_

"Yeah…sorry," I pick up a card.

"I don't want to go back to Jersey," Madison says.

"Me either," Mikey says, setting down a green card.

"Going back is going to suck," Thomas says.

"It already does," I mumble.

_Our hotel phone rings,_

_Jason runs over,_

_You can hear mumbles and then he turns around._

_His face is blank and he's wide eyes._

"What," Louis asks.

"We…we…" He tries saying.

"SPIT IT OUT MAN!" Madison yells,

"WERE GOING TO BUFFALO," Jason yells.

_We all start jumping and screaming,_

_Then Louis stops,_

"Where's buffalo?" He asks.

_We all stop too,_

"I'm not sure," I say.

_Mikey walks over to a map,_

"It's all they way in New York State," He says.

"Okay so now we know where it is but…why are we going?" Thomas asks.

_We all turn to Jason,_

_He looks scared,_

_Then he realized what the question was._

_He smiles,_

"D-Trix wants to talk to us at ABDC first…"

_We all look at each other and leave to ABDC._

_Once we arrive we see D-Trix standing there on stage. _

"What up D-Trix?" Madison asks and gives him a high five.

"Oh nothing exciting," He says giving him the high five in return, followed by him giving everyone a high five too.

"Then why'd you call us here," I ask. Barley wanting to be here, even standing on this stage makes a lump in my throat. Reminding me of losing…then going home…then my old friends and enemies… I can't continue.

_I rub the outer part of my thigh slowly,_

_I cringe when I get near my hip._

_I pull my hand away.  
><em>

"Well I have a proposition for you,"

"What's a proposition?" Louis asks.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think he's using the word correctly." I say to Louis.

"What about," Madison asks.

"Well ABDC is prospering and we thought that we should expand studios,"

"So," I ask. If he's just here to gloat I'm leaving.

"We, as in all the other judges, wanted to know…"

_OK, the tension is killing me!_

"If you wanted to be on Season seven of ABDC,"

_WE ALL SCREAM AND JUMP AROUND._

"Wait why," I say, being the first one to stop. "You guys just kicked us off at the end of the season."

"We wanted to give all the second placers a…second chance." He smiles, at his pun.

_Could this be our chance to get us back on top?_

_Well I'm not turning this down,_

"We're in," I say.

"Good, I am honored to have you guys on the show again. I really was going to miss you guys; you're my little dancing Justin Biebers…only better."

_We all smile,_

"But why do you want us going to buffalo?" Thomas asks.

"Because that's one location and well…they love you there. Also, while you're waiting for the shows to start you're going back to normal school."

_I think my heart just dropped,_

_I just barley got used to being bullied in Jersey,_

_Now we have to go into a new town,_

_Know as the losers who lost ABDC…_

_Great. What a GRAND day…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

_I'm walking in the hallways texting Shelby,_

**_From. Shelby_**

**_OMG, Gorg. kids walking in the halls. They all have the same haircut...OH! The short one just gave me a wink! I'm going over there._**

**_Haha, good luck.:)_**

_As I was texting I ran into someone,_

"Sorry," I say.

"It's okay, I didn't know where I was going." The guy says.

_I look at him,_

_He seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it._

"Are you new," I ask.

"Yeah," He nods.

"I feel like I've seen you before." I say.

"Maybe because you've seen us on ABDC." A random kid says wrapping his arm around the kids shoulder.

_Then Grace comes up,_

"Hey...Who are they?" She asks.

"There from ABDC," I say.

"Sweet, famous people," Grace says.

"I wouldn't call us famous," The one boy says.

"Oh okay well I'm Grace," She says.

"I'm Madison," The one boy says.

"I'm Sarah," I say.

"I'm Vinny," The boy I first met says.

"Nice to meet you guys," I smile.

"Oh, I remember them now!" Grace says.

"How?" I look at her.

"There the ICONic boyz...remember that episode we watched when they danced to Kanye?" She says.

"Oh yeah, then they lost..." I say.

_Vinny looks hurt,_

"Yeah...we lost." He says; coldly "Listen we have to go, bye."

_They walk away,_

"I think I said something I shouldn't have..." I say to Grace.

"It's probably a touchy subject for them..." Grace says.

_We walk down the hall going to our next class._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shelby's POV<em>**

_I see this hot, short kid, probably 4''9'. He's smiling at me... make a move before he leaves._

_He turns to his friends and they split up._

_Now's my chance..._

_I walk over._

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," He says with a big smile.

"Um...I'm Shelby." I say nervously.

"I'm Nick," He says, with a cute grin.

"You new here?" I ask.

_He nods,_

"If you think I normally went here, I would remember your face?" He says.

_Wait...was that a complement?_

_I just smile,_

_I want his number.  
><em>

"If you need any help you an just text me" I say.

"I...I don't have your number," He says, confused.

"Oh...well maybe we could, like give eachothers number to...us?"_ What did I just say?  
><em>

_He laughs,_

_He has dimples!_

"Okay," He smiles.

_He takes my phone out of my hands and adds his number in,_

"I don't have my phone on me," He says.

"Give me your hand,"

_He looks at me confused, but still does what I say._

_I write my number on his hand._

"Call me... TEXT me!" I say, correcting myself.

_"_Will do," He walks away with a smile on his face.

_I'm such a mess._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gina's POV<strong>_

_I slowly staggering down the halls. Ugh I hate Wednesday...they are in the middle of the week, and so slow. I want to go back to bed._

_I pull out a cupcake and take a bite._

_I try to put it away but all this junk food falls out of my backpack._

"Shit," I mumble.

_I go to pick them up when I see a hand reach down and grab some._

"Yo?" I look up to see this chubby looking kid,

_He isn't ugly, he has a cute little face._

_I stand up,_

"I'm Gina,"

"Thomas," He says "Most people call me T-Money."

"T-Money?" I ask.

"Don't ask," He says. "It's my nickname, we all have one...except Vinny."

"Who's Vinny," I ask.

"My friend, he's a dancer. So am I." He says.

"Eh, I'd rather be playing video games." I say.

"You don't like to dance," He asks.

"No..." I say.

"You don't like to do anything active,"

"Well, I like to skate." I say quietly. "But don't tell my friends, they don't know."

"You haven't told them...at all?" He asks.

"No, they only know me as the gamer... They don't believe I have a soft side."

"Am I the only one who knows?" He asks.

"Pretty much,"

_He smiles,_

_i never made a guy smile before,_

_unless I brought up a Xbox term._

"We should hangout sometime soon,"

"I'd like that," I say.

"Good, see you around." He says.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarah's POV<em>**

_I'm sitting in my desk in homeroom,_

_Grace is whispering to me._

_Shelby walks in Starstruck._

_Gina has a smile on her face._

_I'm depressed._

"Sarah it wasn't that bad, he probably forgot about it by now." Grace says.

"That was my first impression on that cute guy and now he hates me." I say.

"How do you know?" Grace asks.

"Did you see the way his smile faded, and how he responded to us?" I say.

"Yeah...Well kind of. You know Madison is pretty cute." Grace says.

_I raise my head and look to my left, _

_She's staring into space._

_I turn to talk to Shelby._

"Hey," I say.

"...H...Hey." She says staring into space too.

_I roll my eyes,_

_I turn around to talk to Gina._

"Please tell me your not on Cloud Nine too."

_She smiles at me,_

_Then it fades._

"What did you say?" She asks. "I wasn't paying attention."

_I turn around,_

_and put my hands in my face._

_Could this day get any worse?_

_I want to apologize to Vinny._

_I feel bad._

"Class," says.

_I look up._

"We have new students," He says.

_Oh God No..._

"Five of them,"

_Well If it is them now I can apologize._

"Boys come on in,"

_It's them..._

_They all walk in,_

"This is Madison Alamia,"

_Graces head shoots up,_

"Nicholas Mara,"

_Shelby does the same._

"Thomas Miceli,"

_I don't know what Gina does because she's behind me._

"Michael Fusco,"

_Awh, He seems cute, He looks like a nice kid._

"And Vincent Castronovo,"

_He looks around and looks at me,_

_He glares,_

_I slouch down._

"Okay boys find some open seats,"

_Madison takes a seat next to Grace,_

_Nick next to Shelby,_

_Thomas next to Gina,_

_Mikey next to this girl named Montana, Ew. I hate her._

_And coincidentally Vinny next to me._

"Hey," I say.

_He looks at me for a minute,_

_then looks away._

"Okay...listen. I know we got off at the wrong start,but..." I started saying, until Tammy raised her hand.

"Yes Tammy," says.

"Aren't those the boys from ABDC," she asks, ugh she's annoying too.

"I don't know," He says.

_He goes back to reading his paper._

"Yes we are," Madison says.

"Aren't there seven of you?" I ask him.

"Well normally there's fifteen but we're the well known one's." Mikey says.

"Okay then where are the other two." Shelby asks.

"Jason and Louis are ten and eleven." Nick says.

"So they're in a diffrent school." Thomas adds.

"Why are you guys here didn't you ge kicked off at the end of the season." I ask, _Oh Crap. I slowly turn towards Vinny, _

_He's shaking his head, and turns away._

"They want us back for another season." Nick says fist bumping Madison.

"Then shouldn't you guys be happy?" I ask, reffering that to Vinny.

"We are..." Thomas says.

_The bell rings._

_We all get up to leave,_

_Nick nudges me._

"Hey,"

"Hey," I say.

"I'm Nick," He says.

"I know,"

"Listen, Don't mind Vinny he hasn't been his normal self when we lost."

"I noticed, Isn't he normally happy?" I ask.

"Yeah, he'll get better. It hasn't really understood we are getting a second chance." Nick says.

"Okay,"

"Don't worry...I think he.."He starts.

"Nick, come on!" Vinny interups not bothering to come over here.

"See ya," He smiles and walks away.

_I watch,_

_Once he gets over to Vinny, they start walking._

_Then Shelby catches up and they walk together,_

_They'll be a cute couple._

_I walk down the hall, then I see Madison and Grace._

_She's leaning on the locker,_

_and one of his arms is on the locker._

_They're talking quietly._

_I walk down to my locker, then to see Gina and Thomas._

_She's doing a few dance steps with him, but when she sees me she stops, and slightly smiles._

_I stare at her weirdly and keep walking._

_Mikey is talking to Montana,_

_Okay first off who would name their daughter after a state?_

_Just saying._

_I go to my locker and dial in my combination._

**_37-15-1_**

_It clicks and I pull the lock out and open up my locker._

_My locker is filled with pictures of My friends, my family, my pets and myself of course with all of them. _

"Can you shut you locker a little, please?" This sweet sounding boy said.

"Oh yeah...sorry." I shut it almost closed.

_When I looked over to the boy, my mouth dropped._

"Vinny?"

_He looks over at me,_

"What?" He asks.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad...I'm just mad..."

"That makes sence." I say; sarcastically.

"I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at myself." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I feel like..."

_The bell rings...off to first period._

_He walks away._

_What did he mean he's mad at himself?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>After School<em>**

**_Sarah's POV_**

_I was walking out of the school with Gina, Shelby and Grace. We met up with the guys outside._

"Hey guys," I say.

_Shelby walks over to Nick,_

_Gina walks over to Thomas,_

_Mikey is with (Shudder) Montana,_

_and Grace is with Madison._

_I feel lonley, Vinny is standing by himself, too._

_I smile at him, _

_He half smiles at me._

_At least he isn't mad at me anymore._

"So um...what do you guys want to do...?" I ask.

"Well Nick and I were heading down to The Opera House." Shelby says, and they walk off.

"Yeah Madison and I were planning on going somewhere already ." Grace says and they walk off.

"We were going somewhere too," Gina says, They leave.

"We're free," Mikey says.

"So am I," Vinny says.

_Now he wants to hangout with me._

"Okay...I have a great spot for us to go. Follow me..."

* * *

><p>An I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me just say for the record Gina is super skinny...she doesn't get fat. She does like to skate. We all like to Act, Sing and Dance. Yes, so I hope you enjoyed that, and shout out to Shelby who was the first person to read this!:) (Tell me what you think and Review)- Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer-_**_ I love getting reviews! I don't own the children of ICONic boyz...Sadly._

**_Grace's POV_**

_Madison and I walk into Shay's._

_He's holding my hand._

_Wow he's such a flirt._

_He's staring at me._

_I smile._

_He winks._

_I think of something..._

_and smile again._

_I'm not sure why but I really, really, really like him._

_That's really weird because we just met but I can help it._

_The heart wants, what the heart wants right?_

"So smiley, why are we here?" He asks.

"Well I wanted to give you a first look at my new single."

"Single, you're a singer?" Madison asks.

"Yes, want to hear it?" I ask.

"Duh, haha." He sits down.

_I walk over to the stage and pull out my speakers and my iPod. _

"Ready?" I ask.

_He nods._

"Okay, then this goes to you."

_I press play._

**_(A/n Play Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez. Grace hates her but whatever.)_**

**_"It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best we own<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A center full of miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<em>**

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat

Cursing me, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hyptonized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are...I want you to know baby...<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat

No one can pause  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my heart that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby._**

I, I love you like a love song, baby.

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song..."

_Madison stands up and claps._

__I bow,__

_He runs up to me and gives me a hug._

"Did you mean it?" He asks.

"Well yes, I wrote it before I met you but since we met I feel like you deserve this song." I say.

_He hugs me._

"Well then I love you too."

_I smile in his shoulder._

_He leans down and kisses me._

_My face is hot and red._

"Let's go baby."

_I could get used to this._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gina's POV<em>**

_Thomas and I walk into Holiday Rinks._

_I buy us Ice skates._

"I don't know how to ice skate." He says.

"I'll teach you," I say.

_He smiles._

_..._

_It takes us a few minutes but he got it._

_He skids to a stop next to me._

"This is super easy," He says.

"I told you," I say.

"It's just like dancing,except..."

"On ice," I finish.

_We smile at eachother._

"Catch me if you can!" I yell, and take off on the ice.

_He laughs and comes after me._

_I looked back and saw him on the ground._

"THOMAS?" I yell and skate over.

"Ouch," He says rubbing his back.

"Here let me help you," I lend out a hand.

_He pulls me down and smiles evily._

"Jerk," I giggle.

_We laugh and throw snow at eachother,_

_I think I finally found a friend that understands me._

_He stops._

"What's wrong," I ask.

"You know your the first girl who likes me for...me."

_Well that was unexpected._

"Yeah, same. I think we will be friends." I say.

"I hope so," He smiles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shelby's POV<em>**

_Nick and I are in the Opera house._

_He's telling me an awesome story._

_I need to top that._

_Hey, we're in the Opera house. _

_Home of the Precilla and William ghosts._

"So then I jumped," he finishes.

"Oh wow,"

"So where are we," He asks.

"Well the Opera house, Sarah, Grace, Gina and I always came here every summer for acting camp." I say.

"Wow," He says.

"Yeah but we kind of took diffrent intrests after a few years."

"Oh, but do you still act." Nick asks.

"Yeah, you know there's a story that goes along with this place...well a lot of stories." I say.

"Like what," Nick asks.

"Well many people believe this place is haunted by two people who used to own it, Precilla and William. They were a married couple who one day got in a fight so William left, but his carrige or whatever they drove back then got in an accedent and he died. Precilla who is also known as the lady in lavender fell off the balcony to her death. Then their two ghosts met back up at home and turns out they still loved eachother. So to this day some people say they see the headless 'Lady in lavender' on the balcony. Or even William's eyes moving in that picture..."

_Nicks face is 'O' shaped._

"Sarah's mom even came in a incounter with one of them,"

"How?" Nick asks.

"Well she's been in so many plays here that one day when she was walking up those steps. A light that was facing the opposite way, turned towards her." I say.

"So, somebody probably moved it just to scare her." He says trying to act tough.

"Maybe...to bad nobody was around."

"Oh," Nick says.

_His lips twitch,_

_while he looks around scardly._

"So, uh why are we here." He asks.

"I wanted to, um, try out for a play and wanted to know if you could help me practice."

"Sure," He shrugs. "But I suck at acting."

_I laugh,_

_and pull him on stage._

"Here," I hand him the script.

**_(A/n I literally made this up like ..now)_**

"Rebecca, please don't go." Nick says.

"Why not Harry? You lied to me." I say.

"Because..."

"Because isn't a response. Don't you think you could speak full sentences after kissing my sister?" I say.

"You guys are twins! What do you expect? I can't even tell the diffrence between butter and that butter with that long name I don't feel like saying," He laughs at that supid line.

"I expect that you should know me for me. You should know which twin I am."

"I do..." He says.

"How?" I ask.

"I may not get your apperences right but I know your personality. Also I know when I'm with you my heart hurts."

"What?" I ask.

"I...I think I love you."

_This is the part where he has to kiss me!_

_I'm so glad I made this script when I was really bored one day, I knew it would come in handy..._

_All of a sudden we hear a huge boom._

_We both scream._

"WHAT THE...?" The voice says.

"Is it the ghosts?" He says scared, and quietly.

"I...I don't know."

_Then we see this figure on the balcony._

_We scream again._

"Shelby?" Krikland says.

_He works for the Opera house, and he's close to the family._

"Kirkland?" I ask.

"Yes, who else? Listen we need to set up for the play tomorrow so you children have to go." He says.

"Okay...sorry, bye." I say and walk off stage with Nick.

_Nick must have noticed that I was acting all upset,_

_So he stopped me._

"What?" I ask.

"I think Harry forgot to do something,"

"Huh?" I ask.

_He leans in and kisses my cheak._

_I blush,_

"See you tomorrow, kay?" He asks.

_I nod._

"Later," He walks away.

_What a stud,_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarah's POV<em>**

_I am walking with Vinny, Mikey and Montana._

_I don't understand why Mikey brought Monatana._

_She's a user, the longest she ever lasted with a guy was a month, just because he was rich._

_I'm not surprised she picked Mikey, personally I think he was the best stunt person in Iconic boyz._

_I don't like Mikey, He could be a good friend. _

_So I think he deserves the best._

"So where are we," Mikey asks.

"HSBC," I say.

"Uh, retard. We can't do anything here. It's all ice." Montana says.

"Hey Monatna..." I say.

"What.?"

"Shut the Hell up," I say and open the door.

_The boys chuckle,_

"No ones here," Vinny says. "Are you sure we are allowed here?"

"Yeah, Shelby's mom dated the Sabers coach when she was younger, so he gave he a key or something." I say.

"That doesn't make any sence but okay." Vinny says.

"Like I said before we can't do anything besides slide around on ice." Montana says.

"Well Montana if you got your head out of someone's dick you would know they cover the ice with grass for concerts and the Bandits." I say.

_She gives me a dirty glare,_

_Follow me guys._

"I'm a girl," She says.

"I know what I said." I say.

_I hear more chuckling._

_We walk out onto the field._

_Mikey pulls out his iPod,_

_and Party Rock Anthem by. LMFAO starts playing._

_Vinny and Mikey start dancing._

_Montana and I are watching._

_Then I jump in..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vinny's POV<strong>_

_Mikey and I are dancing._

_Then Sarah jumps in,_

_She's like dancing to the beat._

_I didn't know she was a dancer._

_The song ends._

_She stops and notices we are all watching her._

_"_This is awkward," She says.

"You think," Montana says.

_Sarah glares at her._

_Man Montana is a bitch._

"Shut up Montana,"

"No. Why are you trying to be all cool or something? Your not, don't talk to me like that..."

_Sarah was quiet._

_"_You're acting like you don't even remember fourth grade," Montana continues.

_Sarah's eyes get narrow._

"Montana stop," She says.

"Why you don't want me to bring up our little...fight?" Montana says.

_Sarah's fists clench,_

_and she shakes her head slowly._

"To late." She turns towards Mikey and I. "When Sarah and I were in fourth grade Sarah was..."

_But that was all Montana could get out until Sarah punched her square in the jaw._

_She smiles,_

_then shakes her hand in pain._

_Mikey and I stand there speechless,_

_then Mikey burts out._

"Chick fight!"

_I laugh._

_Montana is laying on the ground ,_

_and she's holding her face in pain._

"I'm going to take her home," Mikey says, and helps up Montana.

_They leave._

_I look at Sarah,_

_she's looking on the ground, sadly._

"What was she talking about?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter..."

"Oh okay. Well I should go." I say.

_I go to leave, but then turn around._

"Thanks and you are a great dancer. So, um...Bye." I say and leave.

"Thanks," She whispers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN All the stories on here are true. About the Opera House and my mom. All that stuff is real, haha. Okay well bye:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THE ICONIC BOYZ, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_**

**Vinny's POV**

_We all wake up at diffrent times for school. I'm not sure why Thomas goes to our school I mean he's 11, or he was...I think he just had his birthday..._

_Anyway it seems like everyone was up at the same time._

"Why are all you up?" I ask, yawning.

"We got another call." Madison says.

"About what?" I ask.

"I'm not sure ask Jason." He says.

"Why is it always the quiet ones?" I ask walking towards Jason.

_As I made my way over I grabbed a hoodie._

"Why are we all up?" I ask Jason.

"The show called they want us there." He says.

"What about school?" I ask.

_The boys managed to make thier way over to Jason and I._

"Man," Nick starts. "This could be the start of ABDC7, we could be the champions of season seven. Fuck school, we are going!" He finishes.

_I roll my eyes and sigh._

"Whatever." I say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT THE ABDC STUDIO<strong>_

_We walk into ABDC and see all of the old crews from 2008-2011_

_There was, _

_**Status Quo**_

_****SoReal Cru****_

_******Beat Freaks******_

_********AfroBoriké********_

_**********Blueprint Cru**********_

_and Us._

_Little Mama runs up to us._

"My babies!" She yells.

_She pulls all of us into a bone crushing hug._

"Mamma!" Louis says.

"We missed you!" Jason says.

"I can't breathe," Mikey blurts out.

"My face is in Thomases armpit," Nick's muffled voice says.

"Someone is stepping on my foot," Madison says in pain.

_She lets go._

"Sorry," She smiles.

"Hey kiddos," JC says.

"Hey JC," We all say.

_We don't have the same respect for JC like we do for D-Trix. Well we like JC but just diffrently, we do respect him for standing up for us in the Katy Perry challenge...but D-Trix is like our older brother, we just...like him._

_"_Are you excited for season seven?" He asks.

_We nod._

"If you combine the fans from last season and the fans you earn this season you have a good chance of winning." He says.

"Really?" Louis asks.

_JC nods._

"Just don't tell the other crews." _He walks away._

_D-Trix pops up._

"Okay you guys ready to start filming?" He asks.

"Wait, What We're filming today?" Madison asks.

"Yeah, just the introduction," D-Trix says. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to ABDC7," Mario says. "This season is called Comeback. In this season it's all the second placers starting from season 1 to season 6. This season we have Status Quo, SoReal Cru, Beat Freaks, AfroBoriké, Blueprint Cru and the Iconic Boyz."<p>

_Everyone of us wave as the camera pans towards us._

"Let's watch and see what D-Trix has to say to everyone."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back crews." D-Trix says. "The celeberty artist this week is going to be...Beyonce!"<p>

_We all clap as Beyonce comes in, _

_Wow I love her she's so pretty._

_"_The challenge is for all of you, you are going to add new members. Just to see how your cycle would be changed." She says

"That's easy, we work with fifteen guys." Mikey says.

"Yeah but it's been awhile." I say.

"Boys or girls, it doesn't matter, the most people you can have is up to three. You get to pick them, but I get to pick your songs." She says.

"Status Quo you have Telephone, SoReal Cru you have Sweet Dreams. Beat Freaks is Single Ladies, AfroBoriké is Diva. Blueprint Cru you are Ring the Alarm, Finally the Iconic Boyz your Get me Bodied."

_I wanted Run the World, oh well Get me bodied is a good song too._

_Beyonce leaves._

_The crews manage to go their seperate ways_

"So who are we picking?" Nick asks.

"I Dont Know, Monatana?" says Jason

"This is a big thing for us guys, is she even edgible to keep up with us?" I ask.

"No, She didn't even dance with us the day we went to HSBC." says Mikey

"Then who?" says Madison.

"Sarah," Mikey screams.

"Wow," I say rubbing my ear.

"I mean why not her, She dances really good." Mikey says.

"Well...we still need two more people." I say.

"How about Shelby?" Nick asks.

"Can she dance?" I ask.

"Yeah, well from what she told me. She said she's been a specialty dancer in the plays she been in." Nick tells us.

"Okay so Shelby and Sarah, one more..." I say.

"Gina," Thomas says.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Well she's a skater which is like dancing, except you know...it's on ice." Thomas says.

"Is she good?" Madison asks.

"Yes, she taught me how to skate the other day." He says.

"Oooh," Mikey says "Is she your girly friend?"

"No, we're just friends." Thomas says; Sharply.

"Ouch," Mikey says.

"Okay...so it's decided Shelby, Gina and...Sarah" I say.

"Let's call them up!" Nick says.

"Wait," Madison says. "What about Grace?"

"What about her?" Nick asks.

"We can't just leave her out," Madison says.

"She can come along I guess, but I don't want you getting distracted." I say.

"Okay!" Madison says; happily.

_Nick pulls out his phone,_

_and I assume dials Shelby's number,_

_Because it starts ringing._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer- I accedently deleted this chapter, so yes and I'm going to re-read all my stories to fix them. I don't own the boyz :( _**_**I might be taking a road trip to Englishtown before summers over. I want to meet Vinny. I don't know what's going to happen preferbally we meet, fall inlove, get married and have a daughter named Lily...haha, if only:(**_

**Sarah's POV**

_We are all in lunch._

_When Shelby's phone starts ringing._

"Hello," She says.

"Nick!" Her face brightens up.

_I look at her confused,_

_She tells me hold on._

"Hey, so why aren't you guys at school?" She asks_._

_She whispers to me,_

"ABDC,"

_I nod._

"Wait what?... You're joking?...You're not?...OMG YES!...oh yeah I forgot to ask them." She laughs nervously.

_She pulls the phone away._

"The Iconic boyz would like to know if us three would dance with them on ABDC7!" She screams_._

_A few people look at us, but continue eating._

"Duh!" Gina says.  
><em><br>_"Why not," I say.  
><em><br>"_What about me?" Grace asks_._

_Shelby asks that into the phone_.

"You can come to hangout with Madison if you want," Shelby says.

"Duh, I want!" Grace laughs.  
><em><br>Shelby goes back to the phone._

"We'll do it!" Shelby says.

_Nick is still talking to her for a few more minutes..._

"Okay bye." She smiles and hangs up the phone.  
><em><br>Shelby, Gina and Grace scream_

_Everyone looks over at us._

_They stop screaming._

_I roll my eyes._

"Why aren't you excited?" Grace asks_.  
><em>  
>"I am," I say<em>.<em>

"You don't look like it," Gina says.  
><em><br>I roll my eyes, again._

"Sarah, Come on you love to dance. It your chance to show the world your awesomeness." Shelby says.  
><em><br>"_That's not a word." I say.  
><em><br>She slouches back._

"Why do you act so depressing?" Grace asks_.  
><em>  
>"I'm not..." I say.<p>

"Yeah you are, Ever since Vinny walked away that day mad. You act like you hate life." Grace says.

"You made Vinny mad?" Gina asks.

"What did you say?" Shelby asks.  
><em><br>_"She commented about them losing." Grace tells them.  
><em><br>_"That's harsh..." Shelby says.

"Guys, I didn't mean it! I'm not depressed I'm just upset, I never had a person literally hate me." I say.

"Well did he say he hates you?" Gina asks.

"Well no, he says he hates himself. He does act like he doesn't like me though..." I comment.

"He'll pull through, He's really sweet and so are you. You two can't stay mad at eachother.."Shelby says.

_I smile._

"Thanks," I play with my taco.

"So we're doing this?" Gina asks.

"Yeah I guess so." Shelby says.

"I wonder why they picked us..." I say.

"...Because they like all of us." Shelby says reassuringly.

"Okay whatever you say." I laugh.

"When do we go over there?" Gina asks.

"After school," Shelby says.

"What are they going to do for six hours?" Grace asks.

"Probably rehearse and work on the master mix of the song." I say.

_The bell rings._

"Okay well, see you guys later."

_We all go to our next classes._

**At ABDC.**

"Hey boys!" Grace says.

"Hey girls!" They all say.

"Set your stuff over there, and Grace you can sit there too." Madison says.

_Grace smiles and he leads her over there._

"Hey Nick," Shelby says.

"Hey Shelby," He says.

"You know there is more than one person here!" Louis says.

"Hey Louis," I say while I walk over to him.

"Hey..." He says trying to remember my name, which he doesn't know period.

"Sarah." Mikey whispers.

"Hey Mikey," I say to him.

"Hey,"

"Um...How's Montana?" I ask.

"I wouldn't know she kicked me out of her house." He says.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's okay, She kind of deserved it." He laughs slightly.

"Hey Thomas." Gina says.

"Hey Gina." He smiles.

"Hey Jason," I say.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi Vinny."I say.

"Okay now that we got all our 'heys' in can we all start please?" Vinny asks everyone; ignoring me"Yeah buddy," Nick says.

"Wait what's the song?" Shelby asks.

"Get me bodied," Madison says.

"I love that song," Gina says.

"It's a good song." Mikey says.

"Yes it is...okay, here's what we made up so far." Vinny says.

_He presses play on the iPod player._

_They show us a really good half done routine._

"That was awesome." Grace says clapping.

"You guys did great." Shelby says.

"Well now you guys have to help us finish it." Thomas says.

"Are you up for the challenge?" Louis jokes.

"I'm in." Shelby laughs.

"Okay let's start!" Mikey says.

* * *

><p><em>We tried diffrent dances.<em>

_We even tried that hold spin thing I aM mE did._

_We did goof off and I could tell Vinny was getting upset._

_He certinally was not the old Vinny I used to see goof around on TV last season._

_We added tumbles,_

_at one point Gina and Louis do a backhand spring,_

_and when Louis landed it he did this really funny face that made us all crack up._

_Besides Vinny..._

_We were all goofing off,_

_and making faces at eachother._

_Someone did something really funny that made me laugh really hard,_

_I was still laughing when I was trying a shimmy-cartwheel flip._

_Which isn't that easy,_

_So I was shimming...and laughing._

_Did a terrible cartwheel and still laughing._

_Then a flip...but I was to close to the ground._

_So when I did my flip I thought I still had air left, so I stuck my feet straight down._

_But turns out I was like a foot of the ground and all I heard was a crack..._

_And I fell to my back holding my ankle in pain._

"Oh my God, Sarah!" Shelby screamed.

_They all stopped dancing and ran over._

"Are you okay?" Louis asks.

"What's wrong?" Madison asks.

"Was that crack your ankle?" Gina asks.

"Does it hurt?" Grace asks.

"I'm okay," I say.

"So if I did this it wouldn't hurt?" Mikey asks poking my ankle.

"OW!" I scream in pain.

_Madison slaps him on the arm._

"Come on let's go get her some ice." Shelby says to Nick.

_They're about to leave the room when Vinny starts talking._

"This is why I didn't want them..." He says.

"What do you mean?" Jason asks.

"We picked people we barley know, and asked them to dance with us. They're basically all of your girlfriends and they distract you." He adds.

"They don't distract us..." Madison says.

"If they or you weren't distracted, do you think that would have happened?" He asks pointing at my ankle.

"Vinny it was a mistake." Nick says.

"No, doing this again was a mistake! I knew everyone was right, we are terrible dancers!" Vinny says and storms out of the room, to outside.

_Leaving all of us with shocked expressions on our faces._

"That's depressing," Gina says.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Nick asks.

"He's just stressed, come on Sarah." Shelby says to me.

"No," I say and limp to the door.

"Sarah I wouldn't..." Madison says.

_but I opened the door and went outside, anyway_...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer- I just watched the finale again :(. Poor Iconic boyz, I'm sad that I don't own them..._**

**Sarah's POV**

_I walk through the door to see its pitch black and raining._

"Vinny," I ask; hoping someone would respond.

_I then notice a figure, hunched over._

"Vinny..." I repeat; walking towards him.

_He shifts a little, sort of like telling me it's him._

"I know you barley like me, but come in so you can get out of the rain." I tell him.

"No," He says; his voice is muffled and weary. It sounds like he was...or is crying.

"Vinny please," I say.

"Why do you care?" He snaps.

_I don't know what to say._

"I mean why do act like you like me, can't you notice how mean I am to you?" He continues.

"I do notice it...but I ignore it." I say.

"That doesn't make any sense..." He says.

"People can be hurt but they just don't show it, like me...But then there's a hurt when you take your anger out on others...like you." I tell him.

_He's quiet._

"We build walls around us to keep the sadness out...but we don't notice that it also keeps out the joy...there isn't one person here you shouldn't trust." I say.

_He starts crying again; silently._

"Vinny, it's just a dance show..." I tell him.

"Just a dance show," He asks me.

_I nod; unsure._

"It's not just a dance show. We all put our hearts and souls into last season. I promised my team; my family; my friends we would make it, we aren't too young...we shouldn't be afraid, we can win...but we didn't...we lost." He says sadly.

"They gave you a second chance, that means your good enough you should be happy." I say.

"My old happy is care free, goof around...Stay on track, don't mess up...is my new happy." He tells me.

"Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect. It means you've decided to see beyond the imperfections..." I tell him.

"What are you a poem writer?" He asks.

"No...I'm a person who's here for you...for anything." I say.

_He sighs heavily._

"Even if your here, and help us this week. What about the other weeks...?" He asks.

"Vinny, I've seen what you guys can do. You all are amazing, you can go really far on the show if you believe in yourselves and do the unexpected...If you need help, you have so many people going to be there every step of the way." I say.

"You're right," He says. "You're absolutely right..."

"Vinny...what were you trying to tell me in the hall yesterday?" I ask.

"When I was younger..." He starts.

_He got interrupted,_

_By Shelby and Nick..._

"Are you guys okay?" Shelby asks.

"Yeah we didn't hear anything so we got concerned..." Nick says.

"We're fine...We were just coming in." I tell them.

_They stare at us for a minute...Then they leave._

_I turn back to Vinny but he's standing up._

"Ready?" I ask.

_He nods; I stand up and walk to the door._

"Wait...Sarah?" His voice mutters.

"What," I turn around.

_He was right behind me so he pulls me into a hug..._

"Thank you..." He whispers.

_I smile and hug him back._

"Anytime," I respond.

"AWWWWWWHHHHH..!"

_We both let go and see everyone spying on us._

"Retreat!" Mikey yells,

_And they all run in._

_We both laugh and run in._

_Ready to start rehearsal _

_With a new Vinny…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer- Party rock is in the house tonight...the Iconic boyz aren't :(_**

**Sarah's POV**

_First week was amazing, they didn't get voted off. They're still on the show; right now they're on week 3. We all have been invited to all the rehearsals. We all are really close, including Vinny and I. Ever since the short talk, we are best friends...I mean we all annoy each other but we all are family, basically. Shelby, Grace, Nick and Madison are all basically a thing but no one admitted or told us yet... I don't even think they noticed it. Me, Mikey, Gina, Thomas, Louis, Jason, and Vinny are all single...Well Gina and Thomas are SUPER good friends but they told us there's nothing between them. Mikey broke up with Montana because he noticed how much she was hurting me, mentally. There is a girl who likes Louis, he tells me...her name is Hannah. Jason says he has a crush on this girl named Molly, Vinny and I... just friends...I guess._

_Right now we are all in lunch and they boys are talking about this week._

_We are all sitting at our own table, since only 9 people can sit at a table. _

_The table is circle, so it goes..._

_Me, Mikey, Nick, Shelby, Grace, Madison, Gina, Thomas and Vinny._

"Okay so this week is LMFAO."Madisonsays.

"What's the song?" I ask.

"I am not a whore..." Mikey says.

_We all look at him._

"I'm joking, it's Shots." He says.

"That's kind of a random song for a group of young guys." Gina says.

"We aren't that young,"Madisonsays.

"Yeah, but what about Louis and Jason?" I ask.

"Eh, they've listened to worse songs..." Nick says.

"Like what?" Grace asks.

"I'm on a boat," Nick says.

"Who is the smart ass, who's letting those kids listen to that?" I ask.

_All the boys raise their hands,_

_We all laugh._

"Hey you know what I always wondered," I say.

"What," Gina asks.

"You know cows?" I ask.

_They all look at me weird._

"What if they are secretly carnivores and in 2012 they all eat us?" I ask.

"Why would they be eaten grass their whole lives?" Thomas asks.

"To build up their appetite..." I say.

"Wow you seriously do speak your mind." Vinny says laughing.

"So...not to change this very interesting subject or anything," Mikey says "But what is the principal doing in here?"

_We all turn where Mikey is pointing,_

"I'm not sure,"Shelbysays.

"He usually comes in here if we are too crazy...but today we are pretty calm." Grace says.

"It's calm in here?" Nick asks.

"Normally it's worse," Gina says.

"Someone just dumped his lunch on a kid."Madisonsays.

"Well I wouldn't say we are that behaved..."Grace says.

"Shhh...He's talking." Gina says.

_Principal Axner, walks up on the stage._

_Our cafeteria is half cafeteria half auditorium._

_He taps the microphone._

"Hello children," He starts.

"Children, Shouldn't we be called young adults or something?" Nick asks.

"He's referring to the way we act, personally it's a lot worse than the kindergarteners."Shelbysays.

"I am proud to announce we are having our annual spring dance." He says.

"Wow the school year passed by really quickly."Madisonsays.

"You weren't even here for a month. We've been here for 8 months, so we deserve this." Gina says.

"I'm also proud to tell you the person who's going to put all of this together...Sarah Hamele!" He announces.

_I get wide eyes._

"Go up there," Vinny whispers.

_I shake my head._

_He stands me up and pushes me lightly._

_When I get on stage I whisper to Principal Axner,_

"Why'd you pick me?" I ask.

"All the teachers are saying with your creativity and intelligence you could make an rocking dance." He whispers.

_I laugh slightly at his choice of words._

"Okay," I say.

"All you need is a band, food, and entertainment."

"Okay, but can I find people to help?" I ask.

"Sure," He says.

_Then he leads me off stage._

"So you are doing it?" Thomas asks.

"I guess I have no choice..." I say.

"You'll do fine," Nick says.

"You think?" I ask.

"We know," Vinny says.

"Good...Because you guys are helping me."

"What?"Shelbyasks.

"Yep, Shelby and Nick entertainment. Grace and Madison Music, and Thomas and Gina food." I tell them.

"What about us?" Vinny asks.

"Um, we can just make sure nothing goes wrong." I say.

"Isn't entertainment the same as music?" Nick asks.

"No entertainment is like games or photos or even a movie...I'm not sure." I say.

"We can get a jousting ring!" Nick yells; happily.

"Okay," I laugh.

"What about dates?" Mikey asks.

"We have to figure that out during all the planning." I say.

_The bell rings,_

_We all leave._

* * *

><p><strong>At Shelby's House.<strong>

"After school...Nick asked me to the dance!"Shelbyscreams.

"Madisondid the same!" Grace screams back.

"Is screaming necessary?" I ask; covering my ears.

"It is for us!"Shelbysays.

"When is Vinny asking you?" Grace asks.

"Why would Vinny ask me?" I ask.

"I see the way he looks at you..."Shelbysays.

"Yeah well a girl probably already asked him." I say, flipping through party planners.

"There we go again," Grace says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You always assume a person is going to give you a negative answer."Shelbysays.

"I don't assume I know...Besides I have much to plan." I say going through a different magazine.

_Gina runs in._

"Guess what?" She says.

"Thomas asked you to the dance?"Shelbyasks.

"Yeah? But we are..." She starts.

"Just friends," Shelby, Grace and I all say in unison.

_We laugh._

"Awh what about Mikey?" I ask.

"Oh yeah he doesn't have a date." Grace says.

"Neither does Busy Brenda."Shelbysays, pointing to me.

"I don't by choice." I tell her.

"Hey, what about Rachel?" Grace asks.

"My sister?"Shelbyasks.

"Oh yeah she's like almost 12 right?" I ask.

"Yeah I think..."Shelbysays.

"I guess I'll go ask her..."Shelbysays and walks down stairs.

"I wonder what she'll say..." I say.

_Then all of a sudden we hear screaming,_

_Hopefully of joy._

_Then Shelby comes up stairs._

_"_It's a yes, now Mikey just has to agree." She says.

"He will," I say.

_I check my phone._

_I get up._

"Well I better go get some stuff." I tell them.

"What?" they ask.

"Some balloons and stuff from the mall." I say.

"Okay, text me!" They all say simultaneously.

_They all stare at each other,_

_As I leave the room laughing._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer- Vinny isn't an ICONic boy anymore :( So now Geo doesn't even own him so why would I? I also don't own the song Far Away by Nickel Back...Best Song Ever! _**

**Sarah's POV**

_La la la walking through the mall._

_Skippy- skip-skip._

I_ am so gay..._

_Oh a S.P.C.A!_

_What a cute kitten!_

_You're so freaking fluffy!_

_I'm going to name you Fluffer Nutters..._

_I feel like someone is breathing over my shoulder..._

_I turn around but no one's there.. Well behind me. There are people in this store but not hovering over my shoulder._

_Wait is the guy…Vinny? _

_No, Ugh Crap! I totally forgot why I was here, Mom told me I only had fifteen minutes._

_I pet Fluffer Nutters and leave._

_I head over to the party store._

_..._

"Vinny," I ask; as I'm leaving the store.

"Oh…uh…Hey Sarah." He says awkwardly.

"Were you waiting for me? Wait..." I look him up and down. He is wearing the same outfit as the guy in the S.P.C.A

"Were you spying on me?" I ask.

"Uhm, sort of." He laughs awkwardly.

"Haha why?" I ask him.

_He scratches the back of his head._

_I stare at him._

"I don't know how to ask this because. I never did before." He stutters.

_Wow, he seems really nervous..._

_Then my phone vibrates._

"One sec, Vin." I tell him as I pull out my phone.

_I check it,_

_a message from my mom..._

"I'm so sorry Vinny but my mom wants me." I say.

"Oh…uh, okay." He says.

"Bye," I smile at him and leave.

_I wonder what he wanted..._

* * *

><p><strong>Vinny's POV<strong>

_The boys run over, after Sarah leaves._

"How did it go?" Nick asks.

"I didn't ask her..." I say.

"Man, why are you so chicken?" Louis asks. "Maybe I should go ask her."

"You're not even old enough to go."Madisonsays.

"And you are...?" Louis asks.

"Yeah I am, I'm two years older than you." He replies.

"I'm not chicken; she just had to leave..." I tell them.

"Keep telling yourself that..." Mikey says.

_I roll my eyes._

"You don't even have one either..." I tell Mikey.

_Mikey's pocket vibrates._

_He pulls out his phone, after reading it he says,_

"Why would I want to go to the dance withShelby?"

_Nick looks over._

"What?" He asks.

"This text messages from Grace says would you like to go to the dance withShelby...?" He tells us.

"Probably a mistake," Nick says nervously. "I mean I already asked her...why would she want you?"

"I'm irresistible..." Mikey tells him.

"On what planet?"Madisonasks.

_We laugh._

_Mikey's phone vibrates again._

"She meant to sayShelby's sister, Rachel." He says.

"Oh thank God," Nick says.

"Eh, why not?" Mikey says, as he texts back.

_I groan._

"Why do you even care, Nick?" Mikey asks as he puts his phone away.

"What do you mean?" Nick asks.

"Well you barley show you likeShelby..." Mikey tells him.

"Well I do..." Nick responds.

"Does she know that?" Thomas asks.

"I...I'm not sure. I mean we aren't even dating..." Nick tells us.

"None of us are, but the girls seem sweet. So might as well you know?"Madisonasks.

_Nick nods._

"We should invite them to our cottage, when we go on the fourth." Jason says.

"That's not until July..." I tell him.

"So? We aren't going home till' we get kicked off or the end of the show." He tells me.

"Even if we do get kicked off, it still will be a fun vacation." Thomas says.

"Okay well we would need to ask Geo." I tell them.

"No problem, Right now we need to focus on what we are doing now." Nick says.

"Yeah we can go there...after we get the supplies for the dance." I say.

"Hey we should get the tuxes soon." Thomas says.

_I sigh._

"You're still going Vinny...We all are no matter what." Thomas says.

"Okay, see you guys later." I say.

_We all go our separate ways, for now._

_Sigh._

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

_What Mikey said stuck to me..._

_Sigh, Shelby..._

_I want her_

_As my...my_

_Girlfriend._

_I just can't stop thinking about her _

_The blue beautiful eyes..._

_The blonde hair..._

_Her smile..._

_I have to talk to her..._

_But…_

_ Where._

_When._

_How?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _****Haha hope you guys liked it. Shelby wrote the ending I just edited it so everyone give around of applause for her. The dance is coming yay! Hmm I wonder what Vinny was trying to ask Sarah? Will Nick ever ask Shelby out...matter of fact will any of them? I will try to update my stories sometime, don't worry I will even update them when school starts. Love you guys! I'm off to go see Crazy Stupid Love :) - Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer- I own this story bitches! Lol just kidding I love you guys! :) _**

**_Sarah's POV_**

_Grace and Madison are setting up the Dj booth,_

_Thomas and Gina are setting up the food table,_

_Shelby and Nick are blowing up the jousting arena_

_Vinny and Mikey are carrying in balloons and streamers,_

_I'm checking off what we are getting done._

_The boys are really happy because now they are on week 4, the Eminem challenge._

"Guys," I call out to them.

_They all stop, and walk over._

"Yes," Nick asks me.

"We are done for the day," I tell them.

"Sweet, What do you guys want to do?" Shelby asks.

"Let's all hangout," Gina says.

"What would we do?" Thomas asks.

"Get our dresses!" Grace exclaims.

"...And our tuxes?" Mikey asks.

"Obviously," Madison says.

"Okay well it's settled, let me call my mom and have her bring us and Rachel." Shelby tells us.

_Shelby pulls out her phone and calls her mom._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Mall<strong>

_We all walk into the Moment4Life dress store,_

_We tried to get dresses that corresponded with our favorite colors._

**_(A/N Go to my profile to see their dresses.)_**

_Shelby runs up to me with this pretty yellow dress,_

"What do you think?" She asks.

"I love it, it's so pretty." I tell her.

"Thanks, Nick is wearing a white tux with a yellow tie and vest...We are going to look so cute!" Shelby says happily.

"I bet you will," I say; smiling.

_We all found these pretty dresses,_

_Grace's dress is light green with black, So is Madison's Tux._

_Gina's dress is red with black, as is Thomas's Tux._

_Rachel's dress is light pink with white, and Mikey's tux is pink with a white vest and tie._

_My dress is royal blue..._

_I'm not really sure what Vinny's tux is...because truth be told I don't know if he's even going._

"Yay we're done!" Grace says.

"Do you guys want to grab some dinner?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, let's go to Bravo's," Rachel says.

"Yum, Italian food!" Madison says.

_We all walk to that part of the mall,_

_When Vinny walks next to me._

"I like your dress," He says; quietly.

"Thanks Vin, I didn't see you pick out a tux." I tell him.

"...I'm not sure If I'm going," He says.

"Why not," I ask.

_Now we stopped walking and I'm facing him._

"It's complicated," He says; looking down.

"No it's not, you can tell me." I say to him.

"Okay, I want to ask this girl to the dance... But I don't know what she's going to say." He tells me.

"Ask her," I say.

"What if she never gives me a chance?" He asks.

"Then just go for it," I say.

_He nods,_

"Good, I want to ask you something..." He says.

"Yeah anything," I tell him.

"Well before you left the other day I was going to ask..." He manages to get out.

_Until Shelby comes over,_

"You two coming?" She asks.

"Yeah sorry," I say.

"Yeah...sorry." He whispers.

"Tell me later Vin, okay?" I say.

_He nods._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vinny's POV<em>**

"It's to late for later..." I mumble, as Sarah walks to Bravo's.

_The dance is in two days and I don't even have a date..._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer-I own my stupid iPod that managed to get wet, and now I have to spend my ICONic Boyz hoodie money on... But I don't own the guys..._**

**Sarah's POV**

_The dance scenery turned out amazing,_

_everyone looks__ amazing,_

_Shelby__ and Nick walk up to me,_

"Hey," Shelby says.

"Hey Sarah," Nick says.

"Hey guys, you both look amazing**_._**" I tell them.

"Thanks, You look gorgeous. Where's your date," Shelby asks.

"No one asked me." I say; sadly.

"I'm so sorry, you can dance with Nick if you want...but not now." Shelby says; nicely.

"Thanks but you can have your date," I say "Have fun."

"Someone want's to ask you," Nick says.

"Who," I ask.

"Give him a chance," Nick says, before he walks away with Shelby.

_Shelby runs over to Gina._

_I sigh,_

_Give who a chance?_

"Hey," I spin around.

"Hey Grace, You look awesome." I say.

_Madison clears his throat._

"You too, Mad."

"Thanks," He smiles.

"Where's your date?" Grace asks.

"I don't have one,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dance with Madison if you want..." Grace tells me.

"Thanks but you have him," I smile.

"Give him time," Madison whispers to me, as he and Grace walk towards the stage.

_Give who time?_

"Hey Sarah," Mikey says, I spin around.

"Hey Rachel, Hey Mikey."I greet them.

"Where's your..." Rachel starts.

"Date? ...Don't have one..." I tell her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says.

"No biggie," I tell her.

"Okay well we are going to dance, if you want you can join us." She says.

"I'm fine, thank you." I say.

_She smiles._

"He's been shy lately, he'll make his move." Mikey says.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" _I whisper; loudly._

"Chill your pants," He says, and walks away smiling.

_I groan._

_I walk over to the food table, and grab some punch._

_I take a sip,_

_This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

><p><em>I'm sitting at our table I arranged,<em>

_The table of ten,_

_Mikey, Rachel, Madison, Grace, Gina, Thomas, Shelby, Nick, Me...and Vinny._

_Too bad he isn't here...He should've came, I would've hung out with him and his date..._

_but then again I don't want to be a third wheel... for anyone for that matter..._

_Grace skips over,_

"You know it's almost the slow dance hour," She tells me.

"Yes," I ask.

"I was wondering if I could pick the first one..." She asks.

"Go for it," I tell her.

_She smiles and runs on stage,_

_She grabs her guitar and counts down the minutes,_

_When the clock strikes seven she grabs a microphone._

"Hey howdy hey," She says.

_People look over confused._

"So, um it's me Grace... and I am going to sing a song I wrote myself. To all you love birds... but most importantly...Madison." She smiles; nervously.

_I spot Madison out in the crowd,_

_He smiles brightly..._

_Grace starts strumming._

_**(A/N Perfect Two- Auburn...play it!)**_

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain  
>and I can be your first mate<br>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
>You can be the hero<br>and I can be your sidekick  
>You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split<br>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming  
>Or u can be the sun when it shines in the morning<p>

Don't know if I could ever be without you  
>'Cause boy you complete me<br>and in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need  
>'Cause you're the apple to my pie<br>You're the straw to my berry  
>You're the smoke to my high<br>and you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
>and I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>and we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<p>

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<br>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<br>You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<br>You can be as cold as the winter weather  
>But I don't care as long as were together<p>

Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you 'cause boy you complete me<br>and in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<br>'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>and you're the one I wanna marry<p>

'Cause your the one for me (for me)  
>and I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>and we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<p>

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
>and you know that I think about ya<br>and you know I can't live without ya (no)  
>I love the way that you smile<br>and maybe in just a while  
>I can see me walk down the aisle (Whoa)<p>

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>and you're the one I wanna marry<br>'Cause your the one for me (for me)  
>and I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>and were the perfect two<br>Were the perfect two  
>Were the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)..."<p>

_Everyone claps_,

_Madison walks up and hugs her._

_At that moment someone's taps my shoulder,_

_I spin around,_

_I grab my head from all that spinning._

"You okay," The voice asks.

_I nod,_

_I look up._

"Vinny," I ask.

_He smiles._

"What are you doing here," I ask.

"Wasn't I invited," He asks.

I laugh,

"Of course you were, I just meant where have you been?" I ask.

"Getting ready, I had to get my tux pressed..." He says.

_I look at his tux,_

_It's the same outfit they wore for the last chance challenge._

_But it matches my dress exactally..._

_I smile,_

"You look nice," I say.

"So do you, I mean you look beautiful." He says.

_I blush._

_He smiles at me,_

_His hand goes into his pocket,_

_Far Away by NickelBack comes on..._

"I love this song," I tell him.

"Then may I have this dance," He asks; bowing...kind of like in those disney movies.

_I smile,_

"Why of course you may..." _I take his hand._

_We walk onto the dance floor,_

_We start dancing._

**_(A/N Play Far Away it's a cute song...also it may come back soon...)_**

"This time, this place  
>Misused, mistakes<br>Too long, too late  
>Who was I to make you wait...<p>

Just one chance, just one breath  
>Just in case there's just one left<br>'Cause you know  
>You know, you know<p>

That I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore"<p>

_He pulls me tighter,_

_I rest my head on his shoulder._

"One my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you I'd withstand  
>All of it to hold your hand<p>

I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
>Give anything but I won't give up<br>'Cause you know  
>You know, you know...<p>

That I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore...<p>

So far away, So far away, been far away for far too long  
>So far away, So far away, been far away for far too long<br>But you know, You know, you know...

I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<p>

I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I forgive you for being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<p>

Keep breathing...'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<br>Hold on to me, never let me go  
>Hold on to me, never let me go..."<p>

_He looks into my eyes,_

"Come with me,"

_He grabs my hand, and pulls me outside._

_We sit down by the back of the school,_

"The day I got mad at you and went outside...you told me that we build walls around us to keep the sadness out...but we don't notice that it also keeps out the joy" He starts.

_I nod,_

"Then you said there's not one person here that I shouldn't trust..." He says.

"Yeah," I ask.

"Well I trust you, completly..." He says.

_I smile._

"So I feel like I should tell someone my story, so I don't keep it in..." He says; _playing with his thumbs._

"You can tell me anything..." I say.

"I know," He smiles.

"Go ahead, no judging... tell me your life story." I say to him.

"I was never the type of kid to fit in, I had glasses and puberty was taking its time for me. Then in fifth grade fitting in never seemed to be an option anymore, my teacher made us write an essay on what we wanted to be. Obviously I wanted to be a dancer so I wrote that down, after my teacher made me read it in front of the class and when I was done he burst out laughing," He says.

"That's horrible," I say.

"I'm not close to being done," He says; sadly.

"My teacher then started telling me how unrealilistic that is, some words let to another then he got the whole class laughing at me. Then within a week the class and part of the school thought it would be funny to bring the bullying out of the class to wherever I was. It went on for so long I had no one to call a friend, I only had myself. So at recess everyday I would sit under a tree doodling me dancing and what I'm going to do when I'm famous. That usually made me feel better but after recess we had more school so I would end up coming home in tears. I never talked to anyone about it, and by doing that I ended up always crying myself to sleep. Then some how my mom caught on that I loved to dance and told me that there's a dance studio right down the street and she will be willing to pay for it. On my first day I met a guy named Thomas, he got bullied for wanting to dance too, and one boy after another I met seven guys who were just like me... at that moment I didn't feel alone anymore. These guys were my true friends and they still are, but the next day after every practice I always had school. Sadly enough we all went to different schools so I always felt some sort of loneliness. I still got bullied but by the end of the day I never cried myself to sleep anymore, I came home laughing from the fun day I had with the guys. Then I suddenly realized i was headed to eighth grade, I've been friends with the guys for three years. We lost a few over the years because of aging, but I managed to make fourteen amazing friends. Then Geo one day told us that we are going to tryout for ABDC, we were so excited. Then excitement got the best of us and we didn't try that hard enough and we lost. Then we got a second chance... and here we are today. The crazy thing is how far we got, and how I never cracked..."

_I take that all in,_

_I have a little knot in my throat,_

_That was very sad._

"You've changed into an amazing person; you are doing something most guys wouldn't do…you're living your dream." I say.

"Yeah, but being a kid things scar you, I'm a bubbly, energetic person now because I'm afraid someone might find my true core and see I am breakable." He says.

_I put my arm over his shoulder, and pulled him close._

"Vinny, everyone has a soft side. At least you are proving those boys and your teacher wrong..." I say.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry." He says to me.

"Why are you saying sorry," I ask.

"When I yelled at you for hurting yourself, I feel terrible. It's just I thought if we didn't focus we can lose, and then everyone who bullied will see that they were right the whole time..." He says; sadly. "But you changed me, I was changing into the old Vinny, the one who's negitive and never happy. Then you caught me before I took that giant leap, I came this far and us losing was pulling me back to negitivity."

"Don't worry about it okay, It's all in the past." I say.

_He nods,_

_I hug him._

"I forgot to tell you something," He says; scared.

_I sigh,_

"What is it," I ask.

"A week before ABDC I was under the tree, after school and dance practice. I was catching up on my homework...when the guys came towards me..." He starts.

"Oh no," I sigh.

"They told me they heard about us going to ABDC and they were telling me how we are going to lose, and they want to make sure I didn't go... and live my dream." He was on the verge of tears.

"What happend," I ask; nervous.

"Words dragged on and on then all of a sudden Oscar flipped out a switch blade..." he says.

"No..." I say; not wanting to believe it.

"He stabbed me, on the outer part of my thigh..." A tear falls down his face.

"Show me," I say.

"Show you," He asks.

_I nod,_

"Uh, okay,"He says.

_He looks around and unbuckles his pants,_

_He pulls them down,_

_I slightly smile at his blue and white star boxers,_

_but then he stops and rolls up his boxers a smidge._

_I see this deep wound it's about and inch long,_

_and at first all I do is sit there and stare at it,_

_then I stand up and hug him,_

_then out of no where..._

_I kiss him._

"YEAH VINNY GET IT IN!" Mikey yells.

_We break apart and see the eight of them watching us,_

"This is awkward," I say.

"No it's not," He smiles.

_I smile back._

_He pulls up his pants._

"You guys coming," Grace asks.

"The dance is over and we need to tell you our plans," Nick says.

"Coming," I say.

_But Vinny grabs my hand,_

"There was something I never got to ask you, but I feel like it could also go perfectly with my other question..." He tells me.

"Yes," I ask.

_He reaches into his jacket pocket, and pulls out a blue corsage._

"It's gorgeous," I say.

"Good then Sarah will you go to the dance with me slash,"

"Slash," I ask; laughing.

"Sh," He chuckles "Be my girlfriend?"

_I stop laughing,_

"Why," I ask.

_His eyebrows crinkle._

"Your personality, the way you act, how you treat people...you. You change people, you make them better, you make me happy. My friends think you and your friends are so sweet, I want to wake up and know I have an amazing girlfriend waiting for me..." He tells me.

_I blush,_

"Why'd you kiss me," He asks.

"My heart told me to, it's like it was saying if I do it'll change everything..." I say.

"Good change," He asks.

"I'm your girlfriend aren't I," I ask.

_He smiles,_

_and hugs me._

"Come along children," Mikey says.

_Vinny and I laugh,_

_and run over to them._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer- If I owned the ICONic Boyz Vinny would be my boyfriend, I would adopt Louis and everyone else would be my best friends._**

**Sarahs POV**

_Vinny and I walk over,_

_holding hands._

_Shelby, Grace and Gina all smile at me._

_All the guys smile at Vinny,_

"So," I say; breaking the silence.

"What did you guys want to tell us," Vinny asks.

"Well like we said, the dance is over." Madison says.

"Really we missed the rest of it," I ask.

"Yeah, It was pretty awesome. Everyone loved the jousting..." Nick says.

"Cocky much," Shelby asks.

"No, he was right it was a good idea," I tell Shelby.

"Graces singing was amazing," Thomas says.

"Yeah it was," We all agree.

_Grace blushes,_

"So what are you guys going to do," Vinny asks.

"I'm taking Grace somewhere," Madison says.

"So am I...Well I mean I'm taking Shelby," Nick says.

"Do you guys want to go to the movies," Mikey asks Gina, Thomas, and Rachel.

_They all agree,_

"Then what do you want to do," Vinny asks.

"I have an idea," I say to him.

_He smirks._

_Mikey walks up,_

"You might need this," Mikey whispers to Vinny and puts something in his hand.

_Vinny looks at it,_

"A condom, What the hell Mikey? Where did you get this," Vinny yells at him.

"I found it..." Mikey says.

_I look at everyone they are laughing,_

_Then I notice at the same time all the guys take their hands out of their pockets and they all pull out condoms._

"What the fuck, Mikey." Madison yells.

"Why," Nick yells too.

_Vinny, Madison and Nick throw them at Mikey._

"Guys it's safe sex wenesday," Mikey tells us.

"Uh, it's friday." I tell him.

"Anyway we are to young to even have sex, Mikey." Rachel tells him.

_He puts his hands up in defeat._

"Okay, okay lets go." He walks away with Rachel, Thomas and Gina.

"Bye Guys." Everyone says.

_We all say our goodbyes..._

* * *

><p><strong>Graces POV<strong>

_Madison and I have been walking for a while now,_

"Where did you want to take me," I ask.

"Look," He says; pointing to the front of a building.

_I read it,_

"Shays," I ask; confused. "why are you taking me here?"

"You told me your secret...now I'm telling you mine..." He says; grabbing my hand.

_He sits me down,_

_You know this place should have better security..._

_He pulls out a piano._

"This is for you,"

**_(A/N Play Teenage Dream cover by Boyce Avenue.)_**

"I think you're pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>I think you're funny  
>When you tell the punchline wrong<br>I knew you got me  
>When you let your walls come down, down...<p>

Before you met me  
>I was alright, but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine.<p>

Let's just talk all through the night  
>There's no need to rush<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever...<p>

You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back.<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back.<p>

When you're around me,  
>Life's like a movie scene<br>I wasn't happy,  
>Until you became my queen<br>I finally found you,  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete...

Let's just talk all through the night  
>There's no need to rush<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever...<p>

You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back.<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back.<p>

I'mma get your heart racing  
>If that's what you need,<br>In this teenage dream tonight  
>Let you rest your head on me,<br>If that's what you need,  
>In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight...<br>Tonight...

Yoooouuu  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back

And my heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I'mma get your heart racing  
>If that's what you need,<br>In this teenage dream tonight  
>Let you rest your head on me,<br>If that's what you need,  
>In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight..."<p>

_I'm starstruck,_

"That was amazing," I say.

_I run up to him and hug him,_

_He pull apart a little,_

_he kisses me._

"Be my ICONic girl," He asks.

"Cheesy..." I say.

_He looks down,_

"But I like cheese," I smile.

_He smiles too._

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby POV<strong>

_Nick put a blindfold on me... _  
><em>So I don't know where we are; <em>  
><em>it feels like we've been walking forever!<em>  
><em>Then we finally stop and I hear,<em>

"Two tickets, please." Nick says.

"That will be four dollars, kid." someone says.

_I'm assuming he paid the voice,_

"Thanks...why does she have a blindfold on?" they ask Nick.

"It's a surprise..." he says.

_Then we start walking again,_  
><em>Then Nick sits me down.<em>

"Are we here," I ask.

"We've been here for a few  
>Minutes," he tells me.<p>

"So can I take off the blindfold," I ask.

_He gently unties it,_  
><em>I look around.<em>

"Shakespeare in the park," I say; happily.

_He smiles, _  
><em>I hug him tight.<em>

"Thank you, I've wanted to go to this forever."

"I had a feeling you would," he smirks

_I put my head on his shoulder as it starts_

_Somewhere throughout the play we started holding hands._  
><em>It was the best play I've ever been too... Probably just because Nick was there.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah POV<strong>

_Vinny and I are walking to my house,_

"Where are we going," he says; impatiently.

"It's nothing big..." I tell him.

_I shiver, _  
><em>He looks over.<em>

"You cold," he asks.

"Sort of," I say.

"Well the hotel that we are staying at is right over there," he points.

I_ look over,_  
><em>my eyebrow raises.<em>

"Im not going to pull anything, I'll be right back. Wait in the lobby, Kay?" he asks.

_I nod._  
><em>We walk in and he sits me down, <em>  
><em>then he runs over to the elevator and presses the button rapidly.<em>  
><em>I laugh as it finally comes.<em>  
><em>He smiles as it closes.<em>  
>...<p>

_Minutes later he's back,_

"Wow that was fast, and you didn't have to do that." I say.

"You're worth it," he smiles.

_He hands me his ICONic Boyz jacket._

"This one," I ask.

"Yeah, why not?" he asks.

"Well I mean it's your ICONic Boyz jacket." I say.

"Eh, I'll live." he says, putting it on me "but you won't if you don't put this on."

_He grabs my hand and we go back to walking towards my house._

* * *

><p><em>We reach my red front door,<em>

"Who lives here," he asks

I_ smile and knock._  
><em>I forgot my key and I don't know who's up.<em>  
><em>My dad answers<em>

"Hey Rosie, how was the dance?" he asks.

"Why did he call you Rosie," Vinny whispers.

"It's my middle name," I whisper back.

_I look back up at my dad_

"It was amazing," I smile.

_My dad notices vinny,_

"Well...don't be stupid come in." my dad says.

_We walk in,_  
><em>I see my mom on the computer, probably playing Farmville<em>

"Um, mom" I ask.

"Mom?" Vinny whispers loudly.

_I nod,_  
><em>I turn towards him.<em>

"So that was your dad," he asks.

_I nod_

"And this is your house," he asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"So you're making me. Meet your parents?" he asks.

"Yep, pretty much." I smile.

"Well when you come to New Jersey I'm so taking you to my parents when you least expect it." Vinny tells me.

_My mom looks up,_

"When did you get home," she asks.

"Like a minute ago," I tell her.

"Oh," she says "Ooh who's he."

_She gestures towards Vinny_

"Oh mom, dad this is my boyfriend...Vinny."

"Aw Cute," she says.

"Boyfriend?" my dad asks.

"Yeah dad you didn't think I could do it?" I say.

"No...It's just you're too young..."

"Dad I'm almost fourteen and I had a boyfriend before."

_My dad and Vinny both look at me_

"You have," they say in unison.

_We hear a quack in the background,_  
><em>We all look over to my mom.<em>  
><em>She smiles stupidly.<em>

"Maybe this was a bad idea," I say while grabbing Vinnys hand.  
>"We met now we are leaving..."<p>

_I say walking towards the front door._

"Where are you going," my dad asks.

"Um, to the movies I guess."

"With who," my mom asks.

"Gina, Thomas, Mikey, and Rachel," I tell them.

"Bring her home safe," my dad says to vinny.

"Uh...yes sir," Vinny stutters.

"Come on Vin." I say tugging him out the door.

"Want me to drive you," my dad asks.

"Yes please sir," Vinny says.

_So we pile in the car and my dad drives us there. _  
><em>I text grace,<em>

**To. Grace**  
><strong>From. Sarah<strong>  
>Come to the movies!<p>

_Then I text Mikey,_

**To. Mikey**  
><strong>From. Sarah<strong>  
>Hey Spikey, Vinny and I are coming too. What movie?<p>

Uh, I think we are going to something called Stupid Love Crazy...

**To. Mikey**  
><strong>From. Sarah<strong>  
>: you mean Crazy Stupid Love?

Oh yeah, Haha you can come we don't mind.

_We pull into the Flix parking lot_

"Thanks dad," I say.

_I kiss his cheek and leave._

**To. Sarah**  
><strong>From. Grace<strong>  
>Okay, I'm bringing Madison :)<p>

**To. Grace**  
><strong>From. Sarah<strong>  
>Kay?<p>

_Vinny and I walk in_

"So...who's this boyfriend?" he asks.

_I laugh slightly._

"Vinny it was in 6th Grade, I barley talk to him anymore." I say.

"Oh, did you guys ever...um..." he tries saying.

_I look at him funny,_

"Urm," he tries saying.

"Kiss?" I ask.

_He nods_  
><em>I laugh<em>

"No, have you ever had a girlfriend?" I ask.

"No." he says; monotone.

"Oh, why," I ask.

"Oscar...He made everyone hate me...even the girls."

"I'm sorry," I say I hug him.

"At least I have you," he smiles.

"You're the best," I kiss him.

_He smiles in the kiss._  
><em>Someone coughs.<em>  
><em>We look over<em>  
><em>It's Mikey and the other three<em>

"You guys are holding up the line." he says.

_We glance over to the ticket lady._  
><em>She smiles awkwardly<em>.

"Hey two tickets to Crazy Stupid Love, please." Vinny tells the lady.

"No I'll pay," I say.

_He looks at me weird._  
><em>I go for my purse but I left it at home<em>  
><em>I look down.<em>

"Never mind," I say.

_Vinny laughs._  
><em>He pays and we wait for Grace and Madison.<em>  
><em>They come a few minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p><em>We walk into the theater,<em>  
><em>A little to over dressed.<em>  
><em>We sit down like Rachel, Mikey, Vinny, Me, Grace, Madison, Gina and Thomas.<em>  
><em>Grace and I offer to go and get drinks and snacks.<em>  
><em>I check my phone it's about 9:15 <em>  
><em>the movie starts in five minutes.<em>  
><em>Grace is all smiles.<em>

"What up with you today," I ask as we are headed to the counter.

"Madison asked me to be his girlfriend," she blushes.

"What about your Justin Bieber obsession?" I ask.

"Eh, I still like him but us dating is never going to happen." she says.

"So, is Madison the one?" I ask.

"The one? I'm fourteen, he's thirteen!" she exclaims.

"I didn't mean in love. I meant the good boyfriend... You never had one...so I was just wondering because I don't know how you would act." I tell her.

"He makes me happy," she says.

"We make you happy too." I say.

"But he makes me the type of happy I never felt before," Grace gushes.

_Then she looks at me,_

"What about Vinny," she asks.

_I blush,_

_Look down, bite my lip and nod._

"He's amazing," I smile.

"Good for you," Grace says.

_We get to the front of the line and order our crap._  
><em>We walk back to everyone.<em>  
><em>I sit down next to Vinny. He spies the starbursts I bought (with Graces money).<em>

"Hey can I just have one," he asks; sweetly.

"No," I say.

_He looks at me hurt._

"You can have all of them, they are for us." I smile.

_He smiles back and kisses my cheek._

"Glad to know you like me just for my starbursts." I say.

"You know that's not true," Vinny says.

"Yeah sometimes," I say.

_He laughs, and the movie starts._

* * *

><p><em>The movie is over and the credits are rolling.<em>  
><em>Vinny's arm is wrapped around my shoulder, I guess I didn't notice when he did it.<em>  
><em>I look over at Grace her arms are behind her back and she's rocking back and forth.<em>

"Uh Grace you okay," I ask.

_She nods still watching the screen_

"Are you...horny?" I ask.

_She nods slowly._  
><em>Everyone stares at her,<em>  
><em>She looks around,<em>  
><em>And stops.<em>

"Im just joking," she says.

_The boys get up,_

"Grace I can't get up," I tell her.

"Why," she asks.

"My boner is too big," I say.

_She laughs._

"I want one, give me one!" she says; laughing

_I pretend to reach in my pocket and pull out a boner for her._

"Thanks,"

_We laugh and stand up,_  
><em>The guys, Gina, Rachel are staring at us.<em>

"What," we laugh.

_The start laughing too,_  
><em>I check my phone it's about 11:01<em>

"Hey do you guys want to grab some dinner at Wal-Mart?" I ask.

"Yeah," they all say.

_We all walk outside, _  
><em>I look over and notice there's a man dressed up as a hotdog outside.<em>  
><em>I tell everyone and they look.<em>  
><em>The order is me, walking a little to fast, Madison, Vinny, Mikey, Thomas, Gina, Grace and Rachel.<em>  
><em>I start running because I thought the hotdog guy was leaving...<em>

"Sarah, be careful." Vinny yells at me.

_But I don't notice that I'm crossing the street_.

"Sarah!" Vinny yells.

_But then I hear a car horn, _  
><em>a pain in my back, <em>  
><em>and me hitting concrete.<em>  
><em>This is going to be an interesting story...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Haha the movie part with Grace really happened she did that in the middle of Crazy Stupid Love. Before the movie she asked if I had a spare boner. Lmao we are so weird.:)- Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer- Is Madison leaving ICONic Boyz? I'm not sure because he's my least favorite...sh! Haha :)_**

**Sarah's POV**

_I wake up in my bed,_  
><em>It's the next day.<em>  
><em>I check my phone.<em>  
><em>I have 5 messages.<em>

**From. Mikey**  
>ARE YOU UP?<p>

**From. Grace**  
>Text me when you get this.<p>

**From. Shelby**  
>what happen last night?<p>

**From. Shelby**  
>You there? Are you okay?<p>

**From. Thomas**  
>Are you okay?<p>

_I text Grace first since her text seems urgent._

**From. Sarah**  
>Yes?<p>

_Then I texted Thomas,_

**To. Thomas **  
><strong>From. Sarah<strong>  
>Yeah I'm fine thanks buddy :)<p>

_Then Mikey,_

**To. Mikey**  
><strong>From. Sarah<strong>  
>Yeah spike I'm up. Thanks for caring :p<p>

_Finally Shelby,_

**To. Shelby **  
><strong>From. Sarah<strong>  
>Tbh, I honestly don't know...<p>

_I walk down the stairs,_  
><em>And grab some cereal.<em>  
><em>I check the clock,<em>  
><em>It's 12:30 my mom and dad left for work already.<em>  
><em>Lauren is probably with her friends, and Emily is with Jimmy.<em>  
><em>I text Vinny,<em>

**To. Vinny **  
><strong>From. Sarah<strong>  
>what happen last night?<p>

_About five minutes past and no one responds._  
><em>I go on Tumblr.<em>  
><em>Then my phone vibrates uncontrollably,<em>  
><em>Everyone texts me the same thing.<em>

_"Get to the hospital," I whisper._

_Reading the texts._  
><em>My mouth drops, <em>  
><em>whose hurt?<em>  
><em>How did they get hurt?<em>  
><em>Is it my fault?<em>  
><em>I text Shelby and ask her for a ride, since Grace said she was already there.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I get dressed and I hear a car horn.<em>  
><em>I run out,<em>  
><em>And thank My aunt. I start telling Shelby what I remember up until I fall.<em>

"Are you okay," my aunt Lynn asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Your knees are scraped up," Shelby points out.

_I look down at my knees,_  
><em>Then I suddenly notice my hands are scraped up too.<em>

"So someone moved me out of the way," I say.

"So someone pushed you," Shelby asks.

_I nod,_

"Awh maybe it was Vinny. How romantic would that be?" Shelby asks.

"Cute I guess, but not cute if you think about ABDC." I tell her.

"Oh yeah how is he going to dance?"

"Girls, we are going to children's' hospital. We take care of patients to our highest standards. If he got hit, then it's probably in the hip and he will. Most likely have a week off ABDC," Aunt Lynn says.

_I look out my window,_  
><em>A tear falls down my face.<em>  
><em>His dream is slipping away because of me...<em>

* * *

><p><em>We reach the hospital,<em>  
><em>And again we thank aunt Lynn Her mom._  
><em>We run in,<em>  
><em>I look around franticly for a familiar face. <em>  
><em>I spot Mikey.<em>  
><em>I run up to him,<em>  
><em>and since we are in a hospital, people get close so I hug him.<em>

_"Hey Spikey," I whisper._

_"Hey Sarah," he whispers back._

_I let go, _  
><em>Shelby hugs Mikey too.<br>_  
>"Where is everyone?" I ask.<p>

"In the room," Mikey says.

"Why aren't you in there," Shelby asks.

"They wanted me to wait for you guys and...They thought I may break something." he mumbles the last part.

_We hear an elevator ding,_  
><em>We turn around and see <em>  
><em>Nick, Jason and Louis.<em>  
><em>We all hug and sit down.<em>

"So do we have to wait for a signal to come in...Or…?" Nick says.

"Pretty much, well for you guys...I've over stayed my welcome." Mikey says.

_Jason laughs a little,_  
><em>I smile but then it fades.<em>

"Is he okay," I ask.

"He's doing okay, probably a week off of ABDC. It's going to be hard but he's strong." Mikey says.

"How's everyone else," I ask.

"They are worried," he says. "Grace is the worst, she's been crying."

_Why would Grace cry over Vinny?_  
><em>I shake the jealousy off and I remember she's my best friend and she cares for me and my friends.<em>  
><em>Louis's knee is shaking,<em>  
><em>My knee does that when Im nervous so I grab his hand.<em>  
><em>He smiles a cute little worried smile at me.<em>  
><em>I smile back a reassuring smile at him.<em>  
>...<p>

_**Five minutes later**_  
>...<p>

_Louis and Mikey fell asleep so both of their heads are on my shoulders._  
><em>I hear running,<em>

"There you guys are,"

_I hear a voice say, _  
><em>I look up... I'm shocked<em>.

"Vinny," I say.

_I hug him._

_Mikey's head hit the chair after I stood up, and Louis woke up before his could do the same._

"Yeah, hey sweetheart." he says hugging me back.

"You're okay," I say happily.

"Of course I am,"

"Im not," Mikey mumbles.

"So we can go home now," I say; smiling

_I start walking but no one follows._

"What's wrong," I ask.

"I'm guessing tweedle dumb over here didn't tell you who's really hurt..." He says looking over at Mikey.

"I was supposed to tell her," he asks.

"What part of 'Catch Sarah up from last night,' did you not understand?" Vinny asks Mikey.

"Well excuse me," Mikey starts, but I cut him off.

"Okay Vin, I'm not caught up. Care to explain instead." I ask him.

_Vinny nods and signals everyone to follow him._

"Well you were running across the street and a car was coming. So I screamed for you to look out and..." He says.

"Wait, I thought you pushed me out of the way."

_Vinny shakes his head._

"I swear to God I would have, but someone beat me to It." He says.

_He opens the hospital room door._

"Madison," I ask; in shock...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Ooh so Sarah didn't get hit by a car, and Vinny didn't save her. It was Madison... maybe I don't hate him that much...:p**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer- Everything on my iPod got deleted so now all I have is Justin Bieber songs and some other artists... I'm still sad. Because of that and I don't own the ICONic Boyz. :(_**

**Sarahs POV**

_I stare at him for a minute,_

_I walk up to him and hug him._

"Thank you," I whisper.

_He nods,_

_Then I ask a question that probably all of us have been wondering..._

"Why did you do it," I ask.

_He looks at everyone,_

_Then Vinny; He looks annoyed... weird._

_Then he looks back at me._

_I could tell he wanted to talk to me in private._

"Um Vin can you take everyone out in the hall," I ask.

"You know he isn't the only one in here," Mikey announces.

"How did you get back in here," Madison asks.

_Mikey walks out of the room; quickly._

_Followed by everyone else,_

_But Vinny walks up and kisses me,_

_Then looks at Madiosn and leaves._

_That was random,_

_I sit down._

"So," I say.

"When I saw that car coming towards you, the first thing I thought of was Vinny..." Madison says.

"Why Vinny," I ask.

"Well obviously you're his girlfriend, and he's my best friend." he starts.

_I nod,_

"You don't know how much of you belongs to him, whenever we get back to the hotel he can't stop talking about you. He sometimes dazes off and when we snap him up he said he was thinking about you," Madison says.

"But what does this have to do with you pushing me," I ask.

"I'm getting there, I've never seen him this happy..."

"But he told me that when he met you guys, you made him happy." I say.

_Madison looks at me; like stop talking._

"Yeah but not the type of happiness a girlfriend or boyfriend gives you...you give him that, and if anything happened to you...he would be heartbroken. I guess I'm trying to say... I don't want to see my best friend in pain anymore..." his eyes are puffy and red.

_I put my hand on his arm._

* * *

><p><strong>Vinnys POV<strong>

_My leg is shaking rapidly,_  
><em>My head is in my hands.<em>  
><em>Please come out of that door...<em>  
><em>Hurry up.<em>

"Geeze Grace and Vinny calm your tits." Mikey says. "It's not like they are having sex... Well maybe, they are taking a while and Madison wasn't THAT hurt..."

_My head shoots up,_

"MIKEY," I yell.

"Sorry," he says.

_Grace rolls her eyes and stares at the door._

"Do you think they..." I try saying.

_Grace shakes her head,_

"I know Sarah she's not that kind of girl... What about Madison?"Grace asks

"He wouldn't cheat on you," I say.

_If they wouldn't then why am I so worried?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahs POV<strong>

_Madison slightly smiles at me,_

"Im not leaving him, and you're going to be okay. Vinny will be fine, he isn't going to go through any pain..." I tell Madison; reasurringly.

_He shakes his head,_

"Its not the pain he would go through that I don't want to see... it's the pain in general." he says.

"What do you mean, have you seen him hurt before?" I ask.

_He nods,_

"The worst part is that I was the one causing him the pain..." Madison says.

_I look at him,_  
><em>Oh gosh another tragic story about Vinny...<em>

"I had a group of friends that one day told me to make fun of a kid under a tree. When I asked why they just said say anything no one likes him anyway, neither do the teachers...he's a nobody. So I walked over and called him every bad word I knew... Then I said no one will ever truley love him..."

_I stare at Madison in shock,_

"His reaction broke my heart to this day, his eyebrows crinkled and he started crying hysterically... He then got up and ran home. When I walked back over to my so called friends they were laughing, but I had so much guilt in me. Knowing that he took all those words to heart killed me...I spent a month regretting that day and the minute he walked through ICONs doors I knew who my real friends were, and Vinny was going to be one of them." Madison says smiling through tears.

"Didn't Vinny notice you when you met at ICON?" I ask; wiping a tear away.

"No, I was a year younger and he came in a month after I made him cry. During that month I lost some weight and I got taller. Also my friends called me M- Dawg so Vinny never knew my real name." he says.

"Have you ever confessed to it?" I ask.

"I've been too afraid, it's probably the worst thing that's ever happened to him." he says.

"Actually the worst thing was when Oscar stabbed him, a week before your first time on ABDC." I say.

_Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that..._

"What,"Madison asks; almost screaming.

"I shouldn't have told you that," I say.

"What do you mean," Madison asks.

"Vinny says he only trusted me...and um..." I try saying.

"Are you saying you think Vinny trusts his girlfriend he's had for a week, over his best friend for 3 years?" Madison asks mad.

"A person to trust doesn't make thier friend cry," I say, _shit shouldn't have said that either._

"Get out," he says.

"Madison please I didn't..." I try saying.

"GET OUT!" he yells.

_I start crying,_

_I open the door,_

_Vinny stands up,_  
><em>and runs over.<em>

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Im so sorry," I say; through my tears.

"About what," Vinny asks.

_Madison comes down the hall,_  
><em>Bringing that metal thing on wheels...I don't know what it's called.<em>

"Vinny," Madison says sternly.

_Still pretty pissed from before,_

"First of all Im never talking to your girlfriend ever again," Madison starts.

_Vinny steps in front of me,_

"Second... I was M-Dawg..." Madison says quietly.

"What, you mean you're the kid who terrorized me in 5th grade?" Vinny asks.

"Yeah I just didn't know how to tell you, I'm so sorry..." he says.

"You're sorry...Madison do you know how much you scarred me? My whole life thinking that I was never going to be loved...All these years you never amitted it. You knew how much pain I was in..." Vinny says; sadly.

"That's why I saved her because I thought she could prove me wrong by telling you she loved you, because I thought my actions were really bad...but then she told me about Oscar." Madison says.

_I slap my head,_  
><em>Why would he bring that up?<em>

"Well of course what you did was...wait, what?" Vinny says.

_Vinny spins towards me,_

"You told him," Vinny asks; angrily.

"I thought I could trust him...but I was also wondering why didn't you tell them first?" I ask.

"Because...I didn't want them to tell Nicolette and then she tell Bianca and she tells my parents and they call Geo... Then he kicks out Oscar from ICON and he comes for me and hurts me more..." Vinny says.

_I put my hand on his shoulder,_  
><em>He shrugs it off; fiercley<em>

"Vinny," Nick says sternly.

_Vinny starts walking away,_

"I'm glad I have people that I can trust," he says; sarcastically.

"Vinny, I'm so sorry..." I try saying.

"Save it... Thomas, Jason, Louis, Mikey and Nick see you guys at dance practice tomorrow..." Vinny says getting in the elevator.

_I run up but the door closes,_

_The nurse brings Madison back to his room, he gives me a glare._

_Everyone looks around,_  
><em>I fall to my knees and cry.<em>

_Did I just lose my boyfriend?_  
><em>Shelby walks over and helps me up.<em>

"I'll call my mom to pick us up," she tells us.

_She walks us to chairs, she sits me down._  
><em>I continue crying,<em>  
><em>Everyone pats my back or says 'It's going to be okay.'<em>  
><em>I simply shake my head and whisper,<em>  
><em>"No it's not..."<em>  
><em>Mikey was the last person to hug me so he kept hugging me,<em>

"I'm going to call D-Trix and tell him Madison isn't going to be in this week." Nick announces.

_I cry into Mikeys arm,_

"I just want him to be safe and not do anything stupid." I whisper to him.

"Let me text him, to see what's going on." he says.

"Thanks Mikey," I say; my tears die down.

...  
><em>A few minutes later...<em>

"Vinny said he's home and alone," Mikey says reading the text.

"Oh, maybe we should all head home now." I say.

"My mom just got here," Shelby announces.

_We all get up,_  
><em>Mikeys arm is still around my shoulder.<em>

"Thanks Spikey, for an idiot you sure are comforting." I tell him.

"Gee thanks," he says; sarcastically

_I smile and we both laugh,_

_Sigh, I hope Vinny is okay..._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer- SOMEONE TAKE ME TO NEW JERSEY BEFORE SUMMER'S OVER!_**

**_Graces POV_**

_I told everyone I would find a ride home,_

_They all told me to be careful,_

_They said when Madison's mad he gets very violent._

_I just walk over to his room,_

_and open the door._

_He looks at my and he puts his head in his hand,_

"Madison," I say.

"I know I am an idiot, but I just don't like how she assumes she's more important to Vinny than his best friend." He says.

"Did she directly say that to your face," I ask.

"No, but she didn't have to... She just said he told her she was the only one he trusted." He tells me.

"Maybe Vinny meant she was the only girl he trusted," I say.

"Either way I did what I did and I can't change it..."Madisonsays.

"You can't change the past, but you can change your actions for the future..." I say.

"Huh," He asks.

"Change how you treat Vinny and Sarah. If you feel sorry for your actions talk to Vinny, and even just saying sorry to Sarah will make her better... She doesn't hold a grudge." I tell him.

_Madison looks down,_

"I just feel terrible, I always hurt people..."

_I look at him,_

"Do you think I hurt their relationship?" He asks.

"I don't know, only time will tell." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahs POV<strong>

_Everyone came home with me,_

_Besides Mikey, Jason and Thomas_

_So basically it was Me, Shelby, Gina, Nick and Louis._

"I can't believe I toldMadison, why did I do it?" I say; pacing around my house.

"Maybe..."Shelbytries saying.

"I mean how stupid of me, Vinny would've told you guys if he was ready..." I say cutting her off.

"Exactly, but..." She tries saying again.

"Now, He doesn't even want to talk to me," I mumble.

"Sarah," Nick cuts in. "Vinny isn't that mad, it's just ever since he was little he always kept things to himself. When people found out something he hid, he would get mad... I know Vinny he still really likes you...don't let it get to your head."

_I sit down,_

"Then why does part of me feel like I'm slowly losing him," I start crying.

"That's how everyone feels after a fight..."Shelbysays; comforting me.

"I'll text Mikey to see how Vinny's doing," Nick says.

"Thanks Nick," I say.

_I wipe a tear away._

"You now if nothing works out I'm here for you," Louis says.

_Nick laughs,_

_Shelby__ glares at Nick._

_I smile at Louis,_

"Thanks buddy, I know you are...but maybe you're a little too young." I tell him.

_He frowns,_

"Age isn't anything but a number," Louis says.

"But Louis..." I try telling him.

"Forget it," He walks over to Gina playing Xbox.

_He sits on my couch and sulks._

_Nicks phone vibrates._

"Why is that on vibrate,"Shelbyasks.

_He smiles a funny smile,_

_But then it fades when he reads the text._

"What's wrong," I ask.

"Mikey says to come home," Nick says.

"Why,"Shelbyasks.

"Vinny..." Nick says.

_I jump up,_

"Well let's go," I say.

"Go where," Gina asks.

"To the hotel," I tell her.

_I run out the door,_

"I guess we are walking," Nick says.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 minutes later<em>**

_Nick leads us to their room,_

"Ladies..." Nick says.

_I push past him,_

"First," He says, finishing his sentence.

_I run in._

"Where's Vinny," I say; glancing around.

_Thomas points to Mikey up against the bathroom door; talking…_

_I walk up to Mikey,_

"Come on Vinny please," He says.

_No answer..._

"Vinny please answer me," Mikey sees me. "Hey look Sarah's here...Well I mean you can't see but she is..."

_I crouch down next to Mikey,_

"Vinny, I know you hate me but I came to apologize..."I say.

_I hear a sniffle,_

"I don't hate you," Vinny whispers.

"Then can I talk to you sweetie," I ask.

_I hear moving,_

_Then an unlock,_

_He pulls me in,_

_And locks the door,_

"Dang it," Mikey says.

_I look at Vinny,_

_I sit across from him on the floor._

_He's holding his arm._

"I'm so sorry," I whisper.

"Don't be, you were right to tellMadison. I have a past of hiding things and that never got me in good situations." He says.

"I'm sorry I got you that mad," I tell him.

"I guess it was the anger towardsMadisonand the jelousy, which got me mad at you..." He whispers.

"Why would you be jealous ofMadison," I ask.

_He shakes his head,_

_A tear falls down._

"I feel like I was losing you to him," He cries.

_I crawl closer to him._

"I wouldn't leave you," I say.

"But it's hard to tell nowadays...a lot of stealing and..." He tries saying; looking at the ground.

_I look at him,_

"I sit here and wonder if you'll ever understand just how much of you belongs to me…" He whispers.

_I grab his face into my hands,_

_I make him look at me._

_I kiss him._

"Vincent Castronovo I would never leave you, I wouldn't cheat on you either...I love you."

_He stares at me; wide eyes._

_Oh crap, I slap my head._

_I crawl back to my spot._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that...to soon..." I say.

_He looks at me,_

_He crawls over._

_And kisses me,_

"No it's not," He smiles. "I love you too."

_I hear cheering,_

_I smile,_

_Then I look at his arm on my leg,_

_It has a slit._

_I grab it._

"What's this," I ask.

_He tries saying something but he doesn't know what to say,_

"Vinny why," I ask; sadly.

"I was mad and it was such a stupid thing to do. I regret it and I'm never doing it again..." He says.

_I look at him,_

_His facial expression is so sincere..._

"Promise," I ask.

"Absolutely," He says.

_I hug him._

_He kisses my cheek._

"That last hour was the worst hour ever..." Vinny whispers.

"I know," I whisper back.

_He hugs me tighter._

* * *

><p><strong>Shelbys<strong>** POV**

_We all had are ears up against the door, once Vinny pulled Sarah in._

_They are whispering so It's really hard to hear,_

_Mikey starts humming a song,_

_I elbow him._

"Ouch," He mumbles.

_Nick laughs; lightly._

_Louis is sitting on a bed, on his phone._

_He seems pretty sad since Sarah's house._

_Then we hear Sarah whisper "I love you,"_

_We all smile,_

_Then she starts saying how she's sorry about saying it._

_We all groan,_

_Then Vinny says "I love you back."_

_We all cheer,_

_Then out of no where... I kiss Nick._

_He stares at me,_

_And just stands there,_

_So I run._

"Shelby," Nick yells after me.

_But I don't stop,_

_Well I mean I did once I got to the lobby._

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahs POV<strong>

_After about a minute of hugging,_

_Vinny and I come out of the bathroom._

_I notice Nick is worried, Louis is sad, Gina's is playing Xbox with Jason, Mikey and Thomas...and Shelby is missing._

_I talk to Louis first because I feel terrible._

_I walk up to him and sit down._

"Hey Lou," I say.

_He doesn't answer._

"Sweetie listen you're adorable but I love Vinny, there are going to be more girls out there not just me..." I say.

"No one is just like you, you're pretty and nice and you can dance really good." Louis says.

"Louis I am really touched what you think of me, but baby there are more girls out there believe me. You just haven't looked yet..." I say.

_He sighs._

_I kiss his cheek,_

_Vinny looks annoyed._

_He walks over._

"You may be my little bro, but I'm not afraid to kick your ass if you touch my girlfriend." Vinny tell Louis.

"Vinny," I say.

_Louis giggles and stands up on the bed,_

_He touches my shoulder,_

"Bring it on old man," Louis says.

_Vinny smiles and jumps on him,_

_They start fake wrestling._

_I smile,_

_Then I look over at Nick._

_I walk over,_

"You okay," I ask.

_He nods,_

"No you're not," I say.

"I know," He sighs.

"What happened," I ask.

"Shelbykissed me," He says.

"Awh good for you," I say.

_He looks at me,_

"Not good for you," I ask; confused.

"I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything," Nick says.

"Oh Nick, that's the worst thing to do. The girl then thinks you don't like her..." I tell him.

"I do... a lot. She just didn't give me time to react." He says.

"Do you regret it," I ask.

_He shakes his head,_

"Then tell her how you feel," I say.

"Ok," He goes for the door.

_I stop him,_

"Not today," I say" Wait till' tomorrow, give her time. I'll bring her to your practice tomorrow..." I tell him.

"Thanks Sarah," He hugs me.

_We stop hugging,_

_I look at my phone,_

_Wow nine already..._

_We have school tomorrow._

"See you after school," I say to Nick.

_I pat his shoulder._

_I stand up and walk over to Gina and the guys._

"Come on we have to go," I tell her.

"Oh okay," She says; she turns off the Xbox.

_All the boys groan,_

_I laugh._

"Bye guys," I say.

_They all smile at me._

"Bye Sarah," They say in unison.

_I hug Louis,_

"Bye sweetie," I kiss his cheek.

"Bye Sarah," He smiles and hugs me back.

_Gina and I leave,_

_Then I stop and turn around._

_I knock on their door again._

_Vinny answers._

"I believe I forgot something," I say.

"What's that," He asks.

_I smile and kiss him._

"Bye Vin," I say.

_He pulls me in for a hug,_

_It feels like he doesn't want to let go,_

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you more," He kisses my forehead.

_I smile at him and leave,_

_I hear Mikey yell,_

"Oh yeah that was hot!"

_Gina and I laugh,_

_I text Grace,_

**To. Grace**

**From. Sarah**

How'sMadison.

_I am still a little mad, but I guess I still do care about him._

_Gina and I get in the elevator,_

_My phone buzzes._

**To. Sarah**

**From. Grace**

Regretful...

_I sigh,_

**To. Grace**

**From. Sarah**

I'll talk to him... later.

_We reach the lobby,_

_I spot Shelby._

"How long have you been down here," I ask her.

"Half hour..." She says; crying.

_I help her up,_

_And we walked her home._

* * *

><p><strong>Vinnys POV<strong>

_Even though tonight Sarah and I said we loved each other,_

_My heart still holds pain of regret for yelling at Sarah,_

_I want to make it up to her..._

_I'm still kind of mad of Madison, too._

_But I don't care now,_

_I think and think,_

_Until i got it..._

_I should prove those jerks Madison hung out with wrong._

_Either way the guilt that Madison is probably enough for him..._

_He did also save my girlfriend and If I didn't have her I don't know what I'll do._

_So I guess he deserves an apology..._

_But anyway I'll first text Grace my amazing idea..._

_Because tomorrow after practice is ABDC and then maybe we will make it into the final two._

_Then my plan will work at the finale... _

_as long as we win._

_I pull out my phone and text Grace..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aw, Vinny told me he loved me...If only he really did :( I'm so heartbroken haha... tomorrow my sister is going back to college, I love her so much. I only get to see her on the holidays, but in the summer she won't live with us... *Sadness*. On the bright side my mom ordered me an ICONic Boyz hoodie... :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer- My pants are pulled up like Urkels...maybe by doing this I can own the ICONic boyz...:D ...If only :(_**

**Sarahs POV**

_I wake up with a big smile on my face,_

_I'm so glad Vinny is my boyfriend,_

_I can finally say he's my first love too...Even though I barley know what love is..._

_But the way Vinny makes me feel...maybe that's love._

_I get up and get dressed._

_I go downstairs,_

**To. Vinny**

**From. Sarah**

_Hey honey bunches of oats. :)_

**To. Sarah**

**From. Vinny**

Hey baby... Honey bunches of oats…You feeling okay?

_I laugh,_

**To. Vinny**

**From. Sarah**

Of course I am, I'm just really happy. I think today is going to be a good day.

**To. Sarah**

**From. Vinny**

That's good news; I hope so because today they decide if we make it into the final two.

**To. Vinny**

**From. Sarah**

Wow it's been seven weeks already?

**To. Sarah**

**From. Vinny**

YeahMadisonobviously got his math wrong.

**To. Vinny**

**From. Sarah**

Haha, well I'm going to let you go Vin. Bye, see you later. :)

**To. Sarah**

**From. Vinny**

Bye cutie. ;)

**To. Vinny**

**From. Sarah**

Bye sexy ;D

**To. Sarah**

**From. Vinny**

:*

**To. Vinny**

**From. Sarah**

Haha it looks like a sour face :D

**To. Sarah**

**From. Vinny**

It's supposed to be a kissy face :(

**To. Vinny**

**From. Sarah**

Lol, well I love it :) Now bye baby.

_I smile at our conversation,_

_I look at the clock,_

_5:45_

_Ugh I need to do my hair,_

_I straighten my hair and leave._

_I get to the bus stop with Grace,_

_Shelby texts me,_

**To. Sarah**

**From. Shelby**

Do you think Nick will talk to me today?

**To. Shelby **

**From. Sarah**

Maybe not during school, but after...

_The bus comes..._

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

"What if he doesn't talk to me,"Shelbyasks; worried.

"He will," Vinny says.

"Then why didn't he walk with us," She asks.

"I don't know he didn't feel like walking," Vinny says.

"None of the guys did," Gina says.

_We look around,_

"Oh yeah, none of them are here, besides Vinny..." Grace says.

"And me," Mikey exclaims.

"And Mikey..." We says; in monotone.

"You're so mean to me," He says.

"We're just kidding Mikesters, we love you." I tell him.

"Not as much as me," Vinny says.

"Exactly," I say.

_Mikey frowns,_

"I love you like a brother Mikey," I tell him.

"I know," He smiles.

_Shelby__ sighs._

_After twenty minutes of walking we reach ABDC._

"Are you ready," I askShelby.

_She nods,_

"Just remember don't regret anything..." I say.

"Okay," She says.

_Mikey and Vinny lead us in._

_We see the boyz practicing,_

_Nick spots Shelby and signals her over._

_She looks at me,_

"Go," I push her.

_She glares at me,_

_And walks over._

_I smile,_

_I sit down._

_I watch Vinny practicing,_

_I got mesmerized watching him dance..._

* * *

><p><strong>Shelbys<strong>** POV**

_I walk up to Nick,_

_He grabs my hand and pulls me into a corner._

"Listen Nick," I try saying.

"Don't be sorry," He says.

"Why, you acted like you didn't want me to kiss you." I say.

_He grabs my hand,_

"When you kissed me last night, walking away stopped being an option." He says.

_I smile,_

"So you don't regret me kissing you," I ask.

"Never," He smiles.

_We hug,_

_He kisses my cheek._

"How about I do all the kissing," He says.

"What do you mean," I ask.

_He smiles at me,_

_I smile, knowing what he means._

_I guess I have a boyfriend._

_We walk back over to the group._

_I sit down next to Sarah,_

_She's staring,_

_I follow her eyes to Vinny, doing the dougie._

"That's hot," I say; laughing.

"Yeah," She says in a dazed voice.

_I laugh._

**5 minutes later.**

_Grace runs into the studio,_

_"_Hey," Sarah says.

"Hey guys guess what," She says.

"What," Nick asks.

"Madisonis coming to school tomorrow, Isn't that great?" She asks.

_Sarah rolls her eyes,_

_Vinny pats her shoulder,_

"He'll forgive you," Grace says to Sarah.

"Forgive me, I didn't do anything." Sarah says loudly; she stands up.

_Vinny sits down,_

_And he pulls her on his lap._

_She calms down._

"Anyway, that's all I had to say." Grace says sitting down by me.

_I smile at her,_

"Can we finish practicing for tonight," Jason asks.

"Sure thing buddy," Nick says.

_He looks over at me and winks,_

_I blush._

_Vinny kisses Sarah's cheek and stands up._

_Sarah smiles and watches the guys,_

_I hope we can all be friends again with Madison..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahs POV <strong>

_Me, Shelby, Gina and Grace are sitting in my basement,_

_Watching this week of ABDC,_

_The boys did amazing dancing to Britney Spears._

_Now we are all waiting for the results with anticipation._

_The boys are nervously rocking back and forth,_

_Most of them are praying,_

_We are all holding hands._

_They need to make it into the final two, they made it this far..._

_They can't give up everything they tried so hard._

_Mario opens the envelope,_

_We start shaking,_

_He then announces..._

"ICONic Boyz," Mario says.

_We all cheer,_

_And hug._

_The boys are crying with happiness._

_Vinny and Madison look directly into the camera; smiling._

_Us three smiled because we knew they were directing that to us._

_They all again cheered then got off stage._

_My phone starts ringing once they leave._

"Hey," I say; happily.

"We did it," Vinny says; cheering through the phone.

"We all are so proud of you guys," I say.

"Thanks baby, maybe we can give you tickets to the finale," Vinny says.

"Oh my God that would be amazing I can't wait," I say.

"Yeah us either, Well we have to go to an interview. Bye sweetheart see you tomorrow," Vinny says.

"Okay send all of our love to everyone, bye baby." I say, as I hang up the phone.

_Shelby and Gina leave soon after the show ends,_

_And Grace leaves too a few minutes after._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day, after school<strong>

_I meet up with Vinny in the school,_

_We see Grace talking to Madison in a wheelchair,_

_I sigh and walk up to them with Vinny._

"Hey guys," Grace says; smiling.

"Hey Grace," I say.

"Hey Vin,"Madisonsays.

"HiMadison," Vinny says; awkwardly.

_I could tell there was still some sort of tension between them._

_Vinny looks at Grace,_

_and he makes up a lame excuse to leave with her._

"So, Grace what did you want to show me before," Vinny asks.

_She looks at him confused, but then I guess she caught on to his plan._

"Oh it's in the auditorium," Grace says.

_They start walking towards the auditorium which happens to be right next to us._

"Wait can we come,"Madisonasks,

"Um...no," Grace runs through the doors.

"I'll meet up with you later," Vinny tells me.

_He runs through the doors shortly after._

_Madison__ looks at me awkwardly._

"Hey can you um wheel me to my locker,"Madison asks.

"Sure," I say.

_I grab the handles of the wheelchair, and start wheeling him down the hall._

_But then, walking down the hall I see Montana,_

_I spin Madison around and we walk the opposite way,_

"Um yeah, my locker was that way." Madison says.

"Yeah I know but maybe we should take the long way...good exercise." I say.

"So you want to walk all the way around the school, when you could just turn around to get to my locker?" Madison asks.

"Yeah...well um..." I try making up an excuse.

_He looks over his shoulder, past me._

"Ooh Montana...keep walking." he says.

_I sped up a little,_

_But a few seconds later I hear..._

"Hey Hamele..."

_I spin around,_

"Where you going with...Madison?" Montana asks shocked.

"Im taking him to his locker," I say trying to walk past her.

_But she steps in front if Madison's chair,_

"Montana move," I say.

_She stands her ground,_

"Hey you look nervous," Montana says.

_Madison__ looks up at me,_

_I'm looking confused at Montana._

"This reminds me of fourth grade, when ..." she tries saying.

"Montana I think we all know the story, I got the lead in the play and you were jealous..." I start saying.

_she glares at me,_

"So you made me get stage fright and I peed in front of everyone...wow what an amazing story." I say; annoyed.

I_ wheel Madison past her,_

"Fine go have fun cheating on your Gay boyfriend with a cripple..." Montana says.

"This won't be good..." Madison says.

_I turn around and push her into a locker; forcefully._

_She goes to swing at me but I duck and punch her really hard...harder than last time._

_She falls to the ground and she holds her face glaring._

_I look over; Vinny and Grace are staring at me._

I look that there is blood on the floor.

_I sigh and run out the doors,_

"Sarah," Vinny grabs my arm, but I tug away and run.

_Madison__ wheels up to them..._

* * *

><p><strong>Before <strong>

**Graces POV**

_Vinny catches up to me on stage,_

_I'm strumming on my guitar,_

_He sits next to me._

"Great excuse, loser." I say; jokingly.

"I can't lie for my life," he says.

"Haha okay, so I practiced the song before I went to bed. I have to admit amazing song," I say.

"Really," Vinny asks.

"Yeah, let's practice," I start strumming.

"Im going to love you when your time is right, be thinking of you everyday and every night. To know you're somewhere in this world and someday I'm going to make you my..." vinny sings.

_But he gets cut off by a loud voice yelling at someone, _

_Vinny and I stop everything and run to the doors to see what was going on.  
><em>_We open the doors and see Sarah fighting with Montana._

_Montana__ says something about vinny being gay and Madison being a cripple._

_Vinny is taken aback, _

_Then Sarah spins around…_

_Then she punches her..._

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

_Madison__ wheels himself over to us,_

"That was..." I say.

"Weird," Madison finishes.

"Yeah," I say.

"Why did she leave?" Vinny asks.

"Do you want her to get in trouble?" Madison asks.

"I guess not, but hopefully she waited for us." Vinny says.

"Well let's go check," I say.

"Wait I still need to get my homework," Madison says.

_We walk past Montana,_

_I stop as the boys continued walking, _

_and I crouch down next to Montana lying in her blood._

"If you tell anyone about this I will personally have all the boys and Sarah come by and punch you one by one," I tell her.

_She scooches away, _

_and nods._

_I get up as the boys walk back._

"Kay, let's go find Sarah." Madison says.

"One sec," I open my locker.

_I look down at Montana_

"Let's make this look like an accident." I say.

_The boys smile as we leave the school..._

_Surprised no teachers caught any of that._

_We were walking for a few,_

_After a few minutes of not finding Sarah we all start talking._

"So how many more days," Vinny asks.

"Well maybe two, the doctor said I healed very quickly." Madison says.

"Good so you'll be back for the finale?" I ask.

"Yep," Madison, smiles.

_Then I trip over something, _

_Vinny caught my arm._

_I look down and see Sarahs iPod,_

_I pick it up,_

"This is Sarahs," I say.

_Vinny looks at it,_

"Where is she," Vinny asks.

"Do I look like a GPS?" I ask.

_Vinny frowns,_

"Guys I'm right here," Sarah says.

"Sarah," We all say.

"Sorry for running, I just was scared of what I did. I didn't want to get in trouble." Sarah says.

_We laugh,_

"I think Montana isn't going to tell anytime soon," I say.

"Thanks Grace," Sarah smiles.

_Then she looks at Madison._

"No hard feelings," she asks.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Me too," Sarah says.

_They hug._

"Okay so let's go home," Vinny says.

_I grab Madison's handles and we walk home._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer- _****_I love Boyce Avenue; if anyone wants to buy me a CD full of his covers I would love you forever. Sadly that still won't let me own the ICONic Boyz :(_**

**Sarahs POV**

**Four days later.**

_Luckily since the incident at school Montana didn't tell anyone,_

_So I didn't get in trouble._

_That's good because I didn't want to get detention on the first day of school next year._

_My three summer days have been okay..._

_Tonight I was sort of bored,_

_So I went on the computer and got onto facebook,_

_I went on Vinny's page and was looking through all these comments._

_Then I stopped myself on a video someone posted on his wall,_

_They said "Vinny will be singing this to everyone,"_

_It was by Lonely Island..._

_It didn't have a title, so being me I clicked on it._

_It started playing,_

"Sometimes something beautiful happens in this world,

You don't know how to express yourself so,

You just got to sing...

I JUST HAD SEX...AND IT FELT SO GOOD. I WANNA LET ME PUT MY PENIS INSIDE HER..."

_My eyes grow wide and I try to turn off my speakers,_

"Sarah, what are you listening to?" My mom asks.

"Just a song mom," I yell.

_I finally shut the speakers off,_

_And I sigh._

_Dear God...the things they put on his wall._

_Poor Vinny... but he loves his fans so he has to cope with them._

_Well that was awkward and weird so I guess I'm going to bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Vinnys POV<strong>

_Sarah and I are hanging out,_

_We decided we would go find everyone._

_Sarah has this nervous look on her face._

_"_You okay," I ask.

_She nods,_

"No you're not," I tell her.

"The things your fans say... scare me." She mumbles.

_I laugh,_

"You saw that video didn't you," I ask.

_She nods her head fast._

_I smile and hold her hand._

_Then I spot Thomas and Gina walking towards us,_

_They seem to be in a secretive conversation._

"Hey Gina, hey Thomas," Sarah says.

_Gina sighs and continues walking._

_Thomas stops,_

"Hey, Gina wants to know if you're available on the 25th," Thomas asks.

"That's the day before the finale," I say.

_Sarah looks at me,_

"Of course we are," She says; sternly.

"Yeah we are," I sigh.

"Okay I'll talk to you guys about it some other time," Thomas says and runs after Gina.

_I start walking,_

_Sarah is staring at me._

"What," I ask.

"Why did you say no," She asks.

"Well I'm really busy that day, and we have to practice for the finale there are so many dance routines. It's in three days," I say.

_She lets go of my hand,_

"Gina is my best friend you could at least come to this for me, I watch you guys on ABDC every week when I could be sleeping or doing my homework." Sarah says.

"What we do is important, and you don't have to come to the finale." I say

"...And my friends aren't important to you," She asks; completely ignoring my last comment.

_I sigh,_

"Whatever I'm going to go with them and whatever Gina and Thomas want us to come to," She walks away.

_"_Shit," I mumble to myself.

_I walk to Nicks._

* * *

><p><strong>After having a boring day hanging with Nick…<strong>

_I walk into the studio,_

_I see the guys and girls..._

_But no Sarah,_

_I notice Madison is out of his wheelchair, too._

"Hey Vinny," Jason says.

"Hey," I say.

"Heard what happened to you and Sarah. Don't worry man, chicks overreact all the time."Madisonsays.

_We laugh,_

_Shelby and Grace glare at us._

_We stop laughing._

"Okay, um let's practice the dance battle." Nick says; awkwardly.

_We start dancing,_

_When we finish the girls clap._

_I picture Sarah there,_

_I sigh._

_Shelby and Grace run up to they boys and say how good we all were,_

_The girls kiss their guys,_

_I sigh and go get a drink._

"Maybe you should of thought of you girl, rather than yourself." Louis says.

_I start choking on my water, because he scared me._

_Everyone looks over,_

_I hold up my hand._

"I'm fine," They look away. "What the hell you scared me!"

"You should go," Louis says "do what makes Sarah happy."

"She is happy," I say.

"She deserves to be happy all the time," Louis says.

"I'm doing something to make her happy at the finale," I whisper to him.

"You should at least go, for your friendship with Gina and Thomas." He says.

"I don't even know what it is for," I say.

"Go," Louis says; as he walks away.

_I scratch my head._

_I walk up to Grace,_

_I pull her aside._

"Yo dick I'm talking to her,"Madisonsays.

"This will take a minute,Mad." I tell him.

"What," She asks.

"We need to practice, like now." I tell her.

"Okay, uh I'll meet you outside in a minute." Grace says as she walks away.

_Grace walks away trying to find a guitar…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahs POV<strong>

**Two days later.**

_I haven't talked to Vinny in two days._

_I'm kind of sad we haven't talked,_

_But Gina is my best friend._

_I'm going to be really upset watching my boyfriend from a crappy T.V, while my best friends are at the live show._

_Well that's what I get for supporting my friends..._

_My phone rings,_

"Hello," I ask; half of me believed it was Vinny.

"Hey," Thomas says.

_And half of me didn't..._

"Hey 'T'," I say.

"Listen are you coming with us," He asks.

"Yeah of course," I say; sighing.

_Trying to forget the stupid fight Vinny and I had._

"Okay come to the hotel at three," Thomas says.

"Wait where are we going," I ask.

_But he already hung up..._

_I sigh and get dressed._

_My phone vibrates,_

**To. Sarah**

**From. Grace**

Do you know?

**To. Grace**

**From. Sarah**

No idea...

_I go on tumblr for awhile and I search the ICONic Boyz tag,_

_I see people re-blogging a giant conversation,_

_I scroll up to the topic,_

_They're five pictures,_

_It's from the dance._

_It shows all of us slow dancing with our dates,_

_Everyone is making sad gifs and I just read it._

_Wait but who made this?_

_I scroll up to the top of it someone re-blogged from..._

_MonISawesome..._

_Montana__, _

_Her name is Mon=Montana._

_IS= her last name_

_And awesome = her conceited self._

_I just sigh and look at the clock,_

_It's two fifteen._

_It may take me a while to get there..._

_So I leave._

* * *

><p><em>I get to the hotel at 2:56, so I sit on the bench and wait.<em>

_There is no reason to go up to the room since Vinny and I aren't talking...he's also probably not home._

_Grace soon shows up, then Shelby…_

_Thomas comes outside,_

"Hey guys," he says.

_Mikey soon comes out wearing earmuffs and mittens._

"Spike...it's like 90 degrees out." I say.

"Thomas gave them to me," Mikey says.

_Thomas then hands us some mittens too._

_Nick comes outside with Madison._

"Where are the guys," Thomas asks.

"We are guys," Nick says.

"Eh..." we say.

_Nick sighs,_

"They're coming," he says.

"They," I ask.

_Nick nods._

_Then Louis comes out followed by Jason...then...Vinny?_

_He smiles at me a little,_

_I smile but then shake it off._

_His first response was no,_

_I'm not forgiving him that easily._

_He frowns._

"Okay follow me," Thomas says.

_We start walking then we stop._

"Why'd we stop,"Madisonasks.

"We're at the bus stop part 1 of our 2 part day." he says.

"Wow a day separated into 2 parts...how exciting." Grace says.

"It makes it snazzier..." Mikey says.

_We stare at him._

_He smiles awkwardly._

_The bus comes._

_We all get in._

_We all stand,_

_Besides Thomas…_

_We stood,_

_Nick, Shelby, Mikey, Me, Louis, Vinny, Jason, and Grace standing by Madison…_

_The bus randomly stops, _

_we all move, due to internia._

_I fall forward,_

_But I feel three pairs of hands on my arms; so I don't fall._

_I turn my head and see,_

_Mikey, Vinny and Louis's hands on me…_

_We look over to see Thomas's hand on the yellow tape that stops the bus,_

_I glare at him._

_Vinnys eyes go back to the boys..._

_Vinny glares at them._

_They both let go so I fall forward at hit my head on a chair._

"Oh crap," Mikey says.

"Are you okay Sarah,"Shelbyasks.

_I nod._

"Sorry Sarah maybe I should have told them to let go after you were on your feet." Vinny says.

"Or maybe you shouldn't have at all," I say; as I stand up.

_We walk off the bus._

"Glad I came?" Vinny whispers angrily to Louis.

_I shake my head as I walk with Grace and Madison._

"Didn't apologize,"Madisonasks.

"Yeah, and then he yelled at Louis." I say.

"Why," Grace asks.

"I wasn't listening, but his tone was loud." I say.

"They seem like they aren't mad at each other," Grace says.

_I look back and see Louis and Vinny talking._

* * *

><p><strong>Vinnys POV<strong>

_I walk with Louis since Sarah is walking with Madison and Grace._

"Great plan, now she hates me even more," I say to him.

"Not as much as she would've hated you for not coming," Louis says.  
>I sigh.<p>

"How long is she going to hate me, I came shouldn't she be happy?" I ask.

"Its not just that you're coming it's also how you act that will make her happy." Louis says.

"What do you mean; I've been nice to her." I say.

"Yeah well Sarah is a sweet girl so she cares about other people too. Maybe you glaring at us and yelling at me didn't make her glowing with happiness." Louis says.

_I sigh; again._

We catch up to everyone.

"Why are we downtown,"Shelbyasks.

"Why are we at Holiday Rinks," Nick asks; reading the building.

_Thomas just smiles,_

_He walks us inside._

_He goes to a lady at a desk and whispers some stuff._

_Then she hands him what I assume tickets._

_We walk through some doors and it gets really cold._

_I put on my gloves._

"Everyone sit, I'll go get some hot chocolate." Thomas says.

_We all sit._

_Me, Louis, Sarah, Mikey, Shelby, Nick, Jason, Grace, and Madison…_

"Switch with me," I whisper to Louis.

_He shakes his head._  
><em>I do puppy dog face,<em>

"That only works when I do it," he whispers to me.

"I'll give you five dollars," I whisper.

_He smiles, _

_And stands up…_

_"_Where are you going," Sarah asks.

"Um, to the bathroom…" Louis says; unaware

_I nod._

_Louis walks away,_

_I just sit there...So does Sarah._

_Everyone is in a conversation,_

_Louis comes back after ten seconds._

_I make a face like 'What are you doing?'_

_He shrugs._

"Wow that was a fast pee." Sarah says.

"Yeah long line," Louis says walking back over.

"There's like twenty people here," Sarah says; looking around.

"Well turns out I didn't have to..." Louis says.

_I just sit him down._

_Sarah looks away._

"Hey where's Gina,"Shelbyasks.

_Thomas just smiles as an announcer comes on the intercom...thing._

**_"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to holiday rinks first ever ice skating talent show. The winners will win one hundred dollars and a trip..."_**

"Well that explains the ice being there,"Madisonsays.

"Why are we here," Jason asks.

"Watch," Thomas says.

_We sit through four performances,_

_They're okay..._

_Thomas says there is five all together so time for our last one,_

_I just sit there, as the announcer thanks Francesca Humeral as she skates off..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahs POV<strong>

_I rub my leg from sitting down for a long time, and the coldness._

**_"Now welcoming our last performer onto the ice, Gina Delanco..."_**

_We hear clapping,_

_But every one of us are sitting with our mouths open,_

_Besides Thomas he's clapping._

_She skates out and smiles at all of us shyly..._

_She then gets into position,_

_Catch me by Demi Lovato starts playing._

_She starts skating..._

"Before I fall  
>too fast<br>Kiss me quick  
>but make it last<br>so I can see  
>how badly this will hurt me<br>when you say goodbye...  
>Keep it sweet<br>Keep it slow  
>Let the future pass<br>and don't let go  
>but tonight<br>I could fall too soon  
>Under this beautiful moonlight..."<p>

_She's skating so amazingly,_

_She's going along with the music perfectly..._

"But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me..."<p>

_Gina does some hand motions to go along with the music..._

"See this heart  
>Won't settle down<br>Like a child running  
>Scared from a clown<br>I'm terrified  
>Of what you do<br>My stomach screams  
>Just when I look at you<br>Run far away  
>So I can breathe<br>Even though you're  
>Far from suffocating me<br>I can't set my hopes too high  
>'Cause every hello ends with a<br>goodbye... But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me..."<p>

_Vinny looks at me,_

_He has a caring expression on his face._

_He sets his hand on my hand..._

"So now you see  
>why I'm scared<br>I can't open up my heart  
>without a care<br>but here I go  
>it's what I feel<br>and for the first time in my  
>life I know it's real..."<p>

_I look at him,_

_He smiles at me... then I smile at him..._

"But you're so hypnotizing  
>you got me laughing while I sing<br>you got me smiling in my sleep..."

_We kiss._

_Then just when we break apart the music gets faster,_

_And Gina does this amazing spin!_

"And I can see this unraveling  
>your love is where I'm falling<br>so please don't catch me!  
>If this is love please don't break me<br>I'm giving up so  
>just catch me..."<p>

_We all give her a standing ovation._

_She smiles and skates off the ice,_

"I'm so glad I came here," Vinny whispers to me.

"That was cute," Louis whispers.

_We smile,_

"Now where is my ten bucks," He asks holding out his hand.

_I laugh and hand him ten dollars._

"Why are you giving him the money I owe him," Vinny asks.

"I'm not deaf I heard you two talking before," I say.

"You did," Vinny asks.

_I nod._

"Are you mad," He asks.

"Why would I be mad," I ask.

_He shrugs,_

_I just hug him._

**_"The winner of the 2011 talent show is..."_**

_We all sit there...waiting..._

_Waiting..._

_Waiting..._

_Man this guy is better at keeping people anticipated than Mario..._

_Waiting..._

_THEN!_

**_"Gina Delanco!" _**

_We all clap; loudly…_

_She skates out and he hands her the envelope._

**"Congratulations you get an all paid expense trip for 4 to Englishtown, New Jersey." **He says.

"That's ironic," Mikey says.

**"Thanks for all the contestants who tried out, you all did very well." **He says.

"That's why the lost," Nick says.

_We all laugh,_

_Then we notice Gina coming towards us._

_We all run down..._

"You did amazing,"Madisonsays.

"That was an amazing spinney thing you did," Mikey says.

"It was a double axel," Thomas says.

"Triple...but who's keeping track..." Gina says; smiling.

"Apparently you two are," Mikey says.

_Vinny elbows him,_

"How come you never told us you skate," I ask.

"I just thought I would be judged on how I was different, I was always known as the tom boy." Gina says.

_We all hug her,_

"Disrespecting you about what you love is the last thing we would do," Grace says.

"I think we've all learned to not crush some ones dreams if they truly want it."Shelbysays.

_We nod and all let go,_

_Vinny grabs my hand,_

_He then kisses my cheek._

_We all walk out of Holiday Rinks..._

_We hop onto the bus._

_Vinny is still holding my hand,_

"Hey can I have some gloves?" He asks.

"I don't..." I start saying.

_I reach into my shorts and pull out a ticket,_

"ABDC finale," I say reading it.

_He smiles at me,_

_I kiss him._

"I'm sorry," He says.

_I nod,_

"I know," I say.

"I love you," He says.

"I love you, too." I reply.

_I hug him,_

_We let go._

"Grace," Vinny says.

_Grace looks over._

"Text me so we can hang out later," He says.

"Yeah we need to," She says.

_Madison and I look at them,_

"It's nothing," They both say.

_The bus stops and we walk the boys to the hotel._

"Congratulations Gina," They all say.

"Thanks guys," She replies.

"Good luck tomorrow,"Shelbysays, to Nick.

"Thanks baby," He kisses her.

_Grace smiles at Madison,_

_He kisses her too._

_I look at Vinny,_

"You don't have to say it," He says.

"Say what," I ask.

"Good luck..." He says.

"Why not," I ask.

"As long as my guys are there and you girls... I have all the luck I need." Vinny says; with a smile.

"Amen to that," Mikey says.

_We all cheer._

_We kiss our guys good-bye,_

_Thomas pulls Gina into a giant hug,_

"I told you, you could do it..." He whispers.

"I know, thank you..." She hugs him back.

_We smile at them,_

_We all hug and say a few more congratulations and good lucks..._

_Then Grace whispers to Vinny,_

"You don't need anymore practice..."

"Why not," He whispers back.

"You got all the practice you need and you're amazing...now get some rest..." She whispers back.

_Then us four hop on the bus,_

_What did she mean practice?_

_I guess I'll soon find out..._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer- Just so you guys know I have nothing against Montana or Hannah in real life, they are super pretty and nice._**

**Vinnys POV**

_I wake up, _  
><em>I look around everyone is asleep.<em>  
><em>I look at the clock,<em>  
><em>12:01?<em>  
><em>Were late for school!<em>  
><em>I jump up and run to the bathroom I brush my teeth frantically.<em>  
><em>While I am I pick up a Blow-dryer, toothbrush, soap, brush, axe (the body spray) and Deodorant.<em>  
><em>One by one I throw them at the guys<em>  
><em>they all shoot up,<em>

"Ow," Louis yells.

"What the hell man?" Madison asks.

"Whose is this," Nick asks lifting up the toothbrush

_Jason walks over and grabs it._

"Why a blow-dryer?" Mikey asks as he holds up a blow-dryer.

_I start fixing my hair._

"I mean why not a towel or toilet paper?" he continues.

"Guys we are late to school," I cut Mikey off.

_It was quiet._

"Vin...its summer..." Jason says.

_I stop,_

"So you're saying I got up for no reason?" I ask.

_They all nod._  
><em>I sigh and sit down on my bed.<em>

"What's wrong," Nick asks.

"I need ice..." Mikey says as blood comes down his face.

"Sorry Spikey..." I sigh and look at Nick. "I'm not sure it's just I'm getting really hyper and nervous and I don't know why..."

"I know," Nick says.

"Then what," I ask; I'm so confused.

"ABDC," He says.

"That's today?" I ask.

_He nods,_

"Oh wow, that came by fast."

"Yeah I know we planned on hitting the studio by 3 for practice and wardrobe." Nick says.

_I nod and scratch my head,_  
><em>Nick stands up and stretches the he plops down on his bed.<em>  
><em>I look around and see everyone has gone to sleep and Mikey is in the bathroom fixing his head.<em>  
><em>There's a knock on the door...<em>  
><em>Everyone pops up,<em>  
><em>Louis opens it up.<em>

"Hey!" the girls say and walk In with a platter.

_We all freeze realizing we have no shirts or pants on well I mean we have boxers on._  
><em>Louis has clothes on.<em>  
><em>The girls cover their eyes,<em>  
><em>They start walking around trying to find us.<em>  
><em>Grace and Shelby hit heads.<em>

"Are you seriously going to do that the whole time you're here" Nick asks.

"Yes..." Shelby answers.

_Mikey comes out,_

"Hey I thought I heard you girls...what are you doing?" he asks.

_Sarah bumps into someone_  
><em>she then reaches down...<em>

"Please tell me I'm not touching what I think I am..." She says.

_We all laugh lightly,_  
><em>Louis smiles just standing there<em>  
><em>She opens her eyes,<em>

"Oh thank God," Sarah exclaims as she realizes it's Louis.

_She leans down and hugs him._

"Hey Lou," She says.

"Hey Sarah," He smiles.

_They hug._  
><em>She then let's go and looks over at me.<em>  
><em>She's standing there,<em>

_"_Yes," I ask.

"You're a twig!" she exclaims.

"I have Flabs..." I say covering up my stomach.

"Haha yeah and I'm a man." Sarah says.

_I look at her._

"I was being sarcastic, because you're saying stupid things."

I_ look down._  
><em>She hugs me,<em>  
><em>I hug back too.<em>

"I thought you guys didn't want to touch us," Madison asks.

"Eh," Grace walks over and kisses him.

_Shelby then kisses Nick._  
><em>Sarah and I stop hugging; I kiss her on the cheek.<em>

"Nice boxers Mikey," Sarah laughs.

_He looks down._  
><em>They're Sponge bob<em>  
><em>we laugh.<em>  
><em>Shelby turns to Nick,<em>

"Hulk?" she giggles.

"Superman," Grace and Sarah say in unison.

_Madison and I face each other._

"Oh..." I say.

"So that's how it is," Madison says.

"Battle for the person who is allowed to wear the boxers!" I exclaim.

_Madison tackles me to the ground..._

**Sarahs POV**

_I start laughing as Madison and Vinny wrestle but then I look over and see Mikey in the bathroom._  
><em>I get up and walk over.<em>

"Hey Spikey," I say.

"Hey..." he says washing his head.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"No, Vin. threw a blow-dryer at me and at first it was bleeding but now it's just a giant red mark. I can't go on stage like this!" Mikey exclaims.

_I sigh._  
><em>I push him onto the toilet.<em>  
><em>I get Shelbys purse and come back with foundation.<em>

"No...No...NO! Anything but that!" He yells as I walk in with a foundation.

"Shut up, you need it."

_I get on my knees and tell him not to move._  
><em>His face crinkles...<em>

"Stop that!" I say.

_He snickers._

_I put some on my finger and rub it around on his forehead._  
><em>I finish and you can't see the makeup or mark.<em>

"Done," I say.

_He gets up and looks in the mirror._

"Oh thanks," he says.

_I smile._

"But I hate you..." he says.

I_ frown,_

"Why..." I ask.

"Men don't wear makeup..." he says.

_I laugh._

"Oh spike..." I put my hand on his shoulder "You're not man."

_He frowns, _  
><em>I hug him laughing.<em>

"Thank you," He says.

"No problem dork," I say.

_We let go and walk out if the bathroom._  
><em>I see Vinny and Madison throwing stuff at each other.<em>

"Vincent, Madison...break it up!" I say.

"Well then," Madison says dropping the pen he picked up.

"Sorry Mom..." Vinny says; sarcastically.

_I sigh, _  
><em>He walks over<em>  
><em>And hugs me...<em>

"I'm sorry baby,"

I_ smile and kiss his cheek._  
><em>Madison walks over to Grace.<em>

"Even though there were no winners you'll always be my superman." Grace whispers and kisses him.

_Nick looks at Shelby and flexes his arm,_

"Eh, you're getting there..." Shelby laughs.

_She kisses him._

"So what's up girls?" Jason asks.

"Well we brought you a good luck present...thing." Shelby says and picks up the container we brought.

"Ooh a gift!" Mikey exclaims.

_I pull off the lid, _  
><em>to uncover a cake with all of us on it, from Ginas skating competition.<em>  
><em>The cake says good luck boyz!<em>

"...With faces!" Mikey finishes his sentence.

_We laugh._

"It's so cute," Thomas says.

"That's the sweetest thing ever." Nick says.

"Literally..." Vinny says.

_We laugh,_

"Well thank you guys so much but we'll eat it after the finale..." Madison says.

"Got to keep these figures," Thomas says.

_I nod and set the cake in the mini fridge._

"Thank you guys so much," they say and hug all of us.

_We hug back._

"Well you boys get ready see you at the finale, good luck." I say and we kiss; our guys.

"Hey where's Gina?" Thomas asks.

"Oh she's shopping for her trip to New Jersey," Shelby answers.

"Oh yeah, when are you guys going?" Jason asks.

"I think in a few days," Grace says.

"Awh, that's when we leave too." Louis says.

"Maybe we'll see you guys there..." I say a rub his head.

"Okay, well see you at 10..." Vinny says and the guys kiss us one last time.

_We leave out the door._

_I haven't put one and one together..._

_we will all be in New Jersey...together._

* * *

><p><strong>9:55 pm.<strong>

**ABDC**.

_We all find our seats,_

"Wow the stage is huge," Gina says.

"It's bigger compared to watching it on tv," I say.

"Where do you think the guys are," Shelby says; looking around once we got in our seats.

"Probably backstage...Hey where's Grace?" I answer; then ask.

_Shelby points to Grace running towards us._

_She's out of breath,_

"Where were you," Gina asks.

"Last minute practicing..." She answers.

"For what," Shelby asks.

_Grace puts her hand on my shoulder,_

"You will soon find out..." Grace says.

_I awkwardly slide her hand off of my shoulder._

_She smiles at me._

"Did you see the guys," Shelby asks.

"Yep, they said when they smile tonight it's for us...and the fans too. I ignored that last part..." Grace says.

_We laugh,_

**"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the season sevens Grand finale of ABDC...This finale is going to be filled with amazing dancers that are trying to get the spot light back on them. Over the past few weeks we have be cutting the crews down to the final two. The final two crews are Beat Freaks and ICONic Boyz!"**Mario says.

_We hold up are ICONic Boyz rags they give us,_

_Someone next to us has a Beat Freaks rag,_

_Gina glares at them and they go and get an ICONic Boyz rag..._

_'Wow' I mouth._

_Gina smiles._

"Presenting our final two..." Mario steps off the stage; as Don't wanna go home by Jason Derulo starts playing.

_The boys and the freaks..._

_haha I like that._

_Anyway they step out and they have freestyle dancebattle..._

_Mikey an Nick do this cool flip,_

_Vinny does the dougie,_

_Thomas does this cool swag like move,_

_Louis does a swag-ish cha cha,_

_Madison does a summersault,_

_Jason does some moves from the Nicki Manaj challege last season._

_The Freaks stand there and clap._

_They do some moves and then they go off stage as the music ends._

* * *

><p><em>After the free style dance battle they had another dance battle and they danced to Whatcha Say- Dubstep version.<em>

_Now Mario is going to introduce the ICONic Boyz,_

_You know like when he tells the story behind them..._

_Who am I explaining this to?_

**"Now moving on to our youngest crew ever on ABDC, they set that record last season. Sadly they didn't have the potential last season to win...but maybe they can change the judges minds this season..."**Mario starts.

_When Mario said 'they didn't have the potential last season to win...' I could see Vinnys heart break. It was so obvious... he looked at me and I smiled at him, his face then brightened up._

**"The boys deffinatly won in the most dedicated fans last season, but then again the are pretty dedicated themselves. After getting second place the boys didn't give up, they went to hip hop international, starred with Lil Mama..."**Mario continues.

_Lil Mama does a fist pump,_

**"They even stole the hearts of millions, they are very talented boys. Even if they don't win this season I can see them going far no matter what..."**Mario says.

_All the ICONiacs cheer,_

_Let's just say it was really loud!_

**"So Vinny being the oldest of the group is there anything you want to say before we start the compitetion?"**Mario asks.

**"No one will ever see us quit, because we simply won't. If we start something, we will finish it and do it well and ****I don't think we stole the hearts of millions...I don't think anyone can prove that. Then again a few fans have stolen our hearts..."**Vinny says.

_Nick, Madison, and Vinny wink at us._

"**Alright, well let's have the boys start off tonight with there original dance "Flying Encore!"...**

_Mario chuckles and walks off stage..._

_A mix between Jason Derulos Encore and Fly by Nicki Manaj ft. Rhianna started playing._

"I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<br>To fly  
>To fly..."<p>

_It started off with the boys holding Mikey in there arms,_

_and they spun around slowly..._

_then the music got faster,_

_when they threw him in the air,_

_He did a flip and the boys ran over before he hit the ground and the caught him safely and succesfully._

_They started dancing..._

"You're so amazing remember the time  
>Just thinking about ya gives me butterflies<br>So open the curtains and let me inside for more  
>You can save the bell cuz I want you now<br>Baby hit me with an encore  
>I want some more, I want some more<br>I want some more, so hit me with an encore  
>I want some more, I want some more<br>I want some more, so hit me with an encore..."

_Then the music gets faster and they start douging and cartwheeling, haha!_

"Everybody wanna try to box me in  
>Suffocating everytime it locks me in<br>Paint they own pictures than they crop me in  
>But I will remain where the top begins<br>Cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
>I am not a girl that can every be defined<br>I am not fly, I am levitation  
>I represent an entire generation<br>I hear the criticism loud and clear  
>That is how I know that the time is near<br>So we become alive in a time of fear  
>And I aint got no muthaf-cking time to spare<br>Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
>Such a heavy burden placed upon me<br>But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
>Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's..."<p>

_Then they start going back to slower dancing..._

"You're so amazing remember the time  
>Just thinking about ya gives me butterflies<br>So open the curtains and let me inside for more  
>You can save the bell cuz I want you now<br>Baby hit me with an encore  
>I want some more, I want some more<br>I want some more, so hit me with an encore  
>I want some more, I want some more<br>I want some more, so hit me with an encore..."

_Finally it got back to the normal speed in the beginning..._

"I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<br>To fly  
>To fly..."<p>

_The end in this cool pyramid and Louis was at the top being held by his stomach..._

_He was doing that swan move; he looked like he was flying._

_Vinny and Madison pointed up to the flag..._

_The song finally came to an end..._

_The whole crowd cheered._

_he boys bowed and ran off stage._

* * *

><p><em>Slowly but surely the show came close the end,<em>

_all the was left was the crowning of ABDC!_

**"...And we are back, everyone at home voted. The season champion is..."**

_waiting..._

_waiting..._

_waiting..._

_We seriously going to do this again?_

_Waiting..._

_waiting..._

_waiting..._

**"ICONIC BOYZ,"**Mario shouted.

_The boys jumped around,_

_Then they all hugged._

_When they broke apart, _

_Louis and Mikey fell to the ground._

_Jason laughed happily..._

_Madison and Nick smiled,_

_Thomas waved at Gina..._

_and Vinny stood there..._

_Mario walks up to Vinny with the trophy..._

_slowly a tear fell down his face._

_That made me get a knot in my throat and stomach,_

_He's not sad..._

_He's happy..._

_a tear falls down my face._

_'Why am I crying?' I ask myself._

_'Because your boyfriend is the happiest person alive,_

_You didn't ruin his dreams..._

_Finally he can say he never felt happier than that moment..._

_he isn't sad anymore,_

_He lived his dreams..._

_he made us proud..._

_he has nothing to be ashamed of..._

_these are amazing guys who lived there dreams and deserve this title..._

_but then again they didn't need a trophy to know they are ABDC..._

_none what so ever..._

**"Anything to say now Vincent,"**Mario asks.

**"I'm just so happy; I never thought this day would come. I love you guys, and I'm so proud... I'm so sorry for any trouble in the past. You guys mean everything and we are family. I love you guys so much, and I...I just..." **Vinny stutters; he made most of that speech dedicated to the boys...

_But then he looked over at me then Grace,_

_Grace nods and walks backstage as the boys thank everyone and leave too._

_The lights dim and everyone looks really confused, I mean who wouldn't be..._

_Grace walks out with two stools and a guitar,_

"I guess we have a surprise performance..." Mario says; finally quiet.

_Grace smiles and starts strumming,_

_A silhouette of a boy walks down the steps he sits down,_

"Sarah Hamele can you come on stage please,"

_I look around a spot light goes on me,_

_Shelby and Gina push me over..._

_I walk slowly,_

_What happens if he's secretly a pedophile…or a serial killer?_

_Thanks a lot Shelby and Gina for killing me,_

_No, thanks a lot stupid security for letting him in._

_I am shaking once I get on stage, but once I see that angelic face I melt..._

_Vinny…_

_He sits me on his lap..._

"I'm gonna love you  
>When the time is right<br>Be thinking of you  
>Every day and every night<br>To think you're somewhere in this world  
>And someday I will make you my wife<br>So everyday we're not together  
>I hope you know that you'll be alright<br>Cause I..."

_My eyes grow wide, and I'm blushing like crazy._

"I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world  
>Like you're the only one that I'll ever love<br>Like you're the only one who knows my heart  
>Oh<br>Like you're the only one that's in command  
>Cause you're the only one who understands<br>How to make me feel like a man

And when you're lonely  
>I keep you company<br>Like this world was only  
>Made for you and me<br>And when it doesn't feel right with another  
>I hope you believe<br>That in a world with no light  
>I will be all that you need<p>

I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world  
>Like you're the only one that I'll ever love<br>Like you're the only one who knows my heart  
>Oh<br>Like you're the only one that's in command  
>Cause you're the only one who understands<br>How to make me feel like man

Da da da da  
>Da da da da<br>Da da da da  
>Da da da da<br>Whoa-oh

I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world  
>Like you're the only one that I'll ever love<br>Like you're the only one who knows my heart  
>Oh<br>Like you're the only one that's in command  
>Cause you're the only one who understands<br>How to make me feel like a man

Da da da da  
>Da da da da<br>Oh-oh  
>Da da da da<br>Da da da da..."

_I am stunned!_

_I did not know Vinny could sing..._

_Is that what he and Grace have been hiding for the past week?_

_I don't care that was amazing I melted into his eyes within the first two seconds he started._

_I then kissed him, right then...and right there._

_We then pulled apart..._

_Oh shit, the cameras..._

_I looked around and everyone were shocked, _

_Shelby, Gina, Grace and the boys on the other hand looked just as normal when Vinny and I usually kiss._

_Fans are giving me glares,_

_I start shaking..._

_Vinny holds me tight..._

_more glares..._

_a tear falls down my face,_

_then Nick walks over to me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nicks POV<strong>

V_inny killed it out there,_

_then Sarah kissed him..._

_Oh man this ain't going to go well with the fans..._

_Sarah stops and gets all worried._

_I see a tear fall down,_

_I see fans glaring..._

_seriously...?_

_If these fans see one kiss might as well see three more..._

_I walk towards Sarah and kiss her cheek,_

_She smiles at me, like saying 'Thanks'._

_Then I walk towards Shelby with determination..._

_I pull her into a kiss,_

_gasps are heard all around..._

_I smile through the kiss,_

_After I pull Shelby on stage..._

_Madison__ walks over to Grace on stage and kisses her,_

"Amazing," He whispers to her then Vinny.

_Thomas, Louis and Jason all come out from the darkness._

_Thomas pulls Gina up,_

_and kisses her cheek._

_She smiles..._

_I grab the microphone,_

**"We know what you guys are all thinking. How did this happen, Why did it happen... why them? Well believe me when I tell you we wouldn't hide anything from you guys, you're friends and fans. These girls are our everything, they've helped us through thick and thin...They never hurt us, and they'll never hurt you. We would highly appreciate it if you would accept them into our ICONic family. The fans have a special spot in our hearts and we love each and every one of you...If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have a second chance or the ABDC title..."**I say.

_There's silence,_

_Shelby hugs me,_

_the boys pat my shoulder,_

_Then Lil' Mama stands up and starts clapping..._

_followed by D-Trix, J.C then Mario..._

_one by one the crowd started clapping and cheering,_

_it turned into an uproar of acceptance_

_We all smile and group hug, _

_suddenly the cheers are hushed and we stop hugging to see why._

_I hear a microphone turn on,_

**"This is why I have loved you boys from the start. I was heartbroken when you lost last season, but I also had a feeling you would be back. You have a vibe to you that just makes the crowd go wild, whenever I watch you boys dance I get butterflies and chills..."**Lil' mama starts.

**"Hard nipples..."**D-Trix adds in.

**"Obviously that too," **Lil' Mama laughs.

_We all laugh,_

**"You boys have things that kids your age don't have...determination, courage, belief, and dreams. You made a huge impact on boys your age...and America. You seven have taught kids that there's no age limit for dreams..."**She continues

_We all smile,_

_but Vinnys smile is the brightest..._

**"...Never give in. Never, never, never, never...in anything, great or small, large or petty...never give in, except to convictions of honor and good sense. Never yield to force, Never yield to the apparently overwhelming might of the enemy. You proved the bullies wrong...Even If you don't see it, you still did...you showed them who's boss. That's why you deserved this title as Americas best dance crew."** She finishes.

_Everyone claps for her speech._

**"That's what it takes to be Americas best dance crew," **J.C says.

_I have this little vibe of excitement go through me so I randomly say,_

"Yeah Buddy,"

_Shelby giggles,_

_I wrap my arm around her waist._

**"You just never gave up, no matter how hard the challenges were...Please observe this world with healthy criticism and don't just follow the herd like some people do..." **J.C finishes.

_We all say thanks._

**"You boys are beyond talented dancing is in your blood. You have denfinatly grown from the seven boys from season six, please stay young at heart no matter what...be original."** D-Trix says.

**"Girls I think I speak for all ICONiacs when I say... If you hurt our babies, we'll hunt you down." **Lil' Mama says.

The crowd cheers,

_The girls' eyes widen,_

_We pull them close._

**"I'm just partially joking; you girls are beautiful and from what Nick said to what I can see. You make our boys happy and that's enough for me." **Lil' mama says; smiling.

_I smile too._

_Then his smile faded,_

"It's sad to see how much you have grown," Lil' Mama; whispers.

_Jason grabs the microphone,_

**"We aren't going to leave you,"**

_Thomas takes it,_

**"You have all grown to us," **

_Then Mikey,_

**"We can't say goodbye to people we love,"**

_Finally Louis..._

**"Besides...you're our mama..."**

_That brought tears to her eyes,_

_She runs over and hugs him,_

_Then all of us..._

_D-Trix then joins in; so does J.C._

_We start lightly crying,_

_These people are our family,_

_We can't just say good-bye,_

_But sadly all good things come to an end..._

_We stop hugging._

_Lil' Mama wipes her eyes,_

"See you in the future," She asks.

"Absolutely," We all say.

_She smiles,_

_D-Trix ruffles our hair,_

_And J.C smiles._

_We smile our last smile to them for a long time,_

_Then we wave to the crowd and walk off stage with the girls..._

_As we are walking off I look down at the stage,_

_The first time I set foot on here I felt like one of the crews,_

_But now that I'm walking off with my trophy and my boys I realize we are much better then all of them._

_A smile spreads on my face._

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahs POV<strong>

_We walk up the stairs,_

_to backstage._

_The B. Freaks congratulate the boys and then they leave,_

_Vinny sits on the couch._

_I follow him and sit down next to him,_

_I put my head on his shoulder._

"That was the sweetest thing ever," I say to him.

_He half smiles,_

"Are you okay," I ask; sitting up.

_He nods and wraps his arm around my hip._

_I raise my eyebrow,_

"I'm just filled with so many emotions," He says.

_I look at him,_

"...But you won," I say.

"Even having that title, doesn't make me a winner...there are bullies no matter what, they'll always think of me as a loser." He sighs.

_I hug him,_

"Vinny you have always been a winner, inside and out..." I tell him.

"To bad they can't see that," He says.

"When was the last time you saw them," I ask.

"Before I left..." He starts.

"Oh, so they haven't changed," I ask.

"For the first season..." He finishes.

"So you haven't talked to them for almost a year?" I ask.

"Well I haven't seen them, I don't interact with them." He says; sighing.

_Okay this should not be his attitude,_

_He just won! _

_These stupid bullies,_

_He needs the truth._

"Vinny from the first day you stepped on the stage with your boys you guys proved you didn't listen to those cruel words...to the last moments on stage you showed you aren't giving up on your dreams so easily. That makes you boys special, maybe those three bullies can have there opinions but I hope you know there are one hundred thousand fans by your side..." I say.

_He looks at me,_

_his eyes are sparkly._

_He smiles and hugs me..._

"What would I do without you," He asks.

"Obviously mope around," I say.

_He laughs,_

_Shelby walks over to us with Nick,_

_I haven't really noticed we were in all these different conversations with our guys,_

"I'm hungry," She says.

"Me too," Gina says.

"Okay how would you guys like a celebration dinner,"Madisonasks.

_We all nod,_

"But where, what restaurant is open at eleven?" Nick asks.

"Wendy's," Jason says "It's open 24/7."

"Thanks for the fact Jason," Louis says.

_He smiles; shyly._

"Okay let's go," Vinny says.

* * *

><p><strong>Vinnys POV<strong>

_Lil' Mama, D-Trix and J.C were kind enough to pay for cabs,_

_Even though they may have forgot we do have one hundred thousand dollars..._

_They ordered two,_

_Even though the cab fit ten..._

_but there's eleven of us,_

_UGH I hate math!_

_Anyway the only people in the second cab were Grace, Madison, and Jason._

_In ours were the rest of us..._

_There probably was more room in their cab then ours._

_We reach Wendy's and get out,_

_but I stop before shutting the door._

"Thanks Greg," I say; to our driver.

"No problem Vinny," He responds.

"Want anything," I ask.

"Oh no, I possibly couldn't."

"On the house," I say; holding up the envelope full of money.

"Just some fries," He sighs.

_He he I rhymed..._

_I smile and shut the door._

_I look out to the street,_

_Where's the other cab?_

_I walk in with the others..._

_I order a Jr. bacon cheeseburger with fries and a medium vanilla frosty,_

_Sarah orders chicken nuggets, fries and a small vanilla frosty._

_Gina orders the same as Sarah,_

_So does Louis, except his frosty is chocolate._

_Mikey orders the same as Louis,_

_Thomas does too._

_Shelby orders the same as Sarah,_

_Nick orders a cheeseburger with bacon, fries and a medium frosty._

_We sit down._

"We got a lot of food," Gina says.

_"Yeah," Louis says._

"Well let's dig in," I say.

_We all start eating,_

_After about five minutes,_

_a bell on the doors chimes._

_We look up to see Grace, Madison and Jason carrying in the cake,_

_Sarah, Shelby and Gina groan from being full._

"Yum," Mikey exclaims.

_Nick, Thomas and I laugh._

_They walk over, and look at all our wrappers._

"Way to wait for us...jerks."Madisonsays.

_He pushes aside a few wrappers as he sets down the cake,_

* * *

><p><em>It's almost midnight when we are finished eating,<em>

_I almost forget about the fries when I am walking out._

_So I run in buy large fries and run back out,_

"Sorry," I mumble as I get in the cab.

"Thanks buddy," Greg says; as I hand him the fries.

"That was sweet," Sarah says.

"Eh, I'm just being generous." I shrug.

"Where to," Greg asks.

"Home," Sarah yawns.

_..._

_Our ride home was quiet,_

_Besides the occasional soft breathing,_

_Everyone fell asleep besides for me and Greg._

_Sarah fell asleep on my lap,_

_and Louis fell asleep on her shoulder._

_I smile, enjoying the moments I can with her._

_..._

_Suddenly the car comes to a slow stop,_

"Here," Greg whispers.

_I look out the window to see Sarahs house,_

_I move slowly not trying to wake up Louis,_

_I tap Nick and Thomas._

_The girls are sleeping the same way on them,_

_They wake up,_

_"Girls," I say pointing towards Sarah._

_They nod and unbuckle them._

_I slowly move Louis's head and rest it on the seat as I slide Sarah out from under him._

_I pick her up and carry her to her front door,_

_I look over and see Madison's cab pull up and Grace walks out with him._

_They walk up to her front door and she kisses him goodbye,_

_Then they see me and wave,_

_I partially wave since I'm carrying Sarah and I don't want to wake her up._

_I knock on the door,_

_Her mom answers._

"Hey Vinny," She smiles.

"Hey Mrs. Patty," I say; whispering.

"Oh it's my daughter," She says; looking at Sarah.

"Yeah...Who'd you think it was?" I ask.

"I thought you killed someone..." She says; awkwardly.

_I look a little concerned._

_She opens the door wider,_

_She gestures me in._

_I stand there hesitantly._

_She stares at me._

"Shouldn't Mr. Todd get her," I ask.

_She shakes her head,_

"He's sleeping he has work tomorrow," she says.

_I nod,_

"You can bring her in," she says.

_I walk up the stairs,_  
><em>There are five rooms one on my left,<em>  
><em>The doors is closed; I hear snoring.<em>  
><em>Probably her parents' room.<em>  
><em>Then I turn right and walk past the bathroom, to my right there is a pink room with lights on and music blaring,<em>  
><em>Probably Emily's room, because Sarah mentioned how Lauren in college.<em>  
><em>I see a room straight ahead all the way down the hall, it's dark and there's barley any items in the room... Laurens...<em>  
><em>That leaves only one room, <em>  
><em>I turn to the left and walk into another pink room,<em>  
><em>I turn on the light and smile at her room.<em>  
><em>There are Justin Bieber posters, <em>  
><em>Animals in the corner, <em>  
><em>a flower bed spread...<em>  
><em>I look at her bed and notice its bunk beds.<em>  
><em>Which bunk?<em>  
><em>I look at the bottom and notice it's the only one with a pillow,<em>  
><em>Found it.<em>  
><em>I set her down and pull the blankets over her.<em>  
><em>I bend down and kiss her forehead,<em>

"I love you," I whisper.

_I turn around to leave and I hear a whisper,_

"I love you too, Vinny."

_I smile to myself, turn off the light and shut the door._  
><em>I walk down the stairs say goodbye to Mrs. Hamele.<em>  
><em>And i get into the cab.<em>  
><em>I notice the second cab is gone; <em>  
><em>Madison and Jason are in the car too.<em>  
><em>So now it's me the boys, Gina and Shelby.<em>  
><em>Louis, Thomas and Mikey are sleeping still.<em>  
><em>I smile at there unconscious figures,<em>  
><em>They're less annoying sleeping.<em>  
><em>We talk until we get at Gina and Shelbys houses.<em>  
><em>The boys say goodbye to the girls and I throw in a goodbye too.<em>

_Finally we are finishing this long day,_

_a big smile forms on my face as I look out the window._

_We are winners,_

_we didn't see it before._

_We are winners to our girls,_

_I feel like one too..._

_for finding Sarah..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is probably the longest, also the most happens in it. Yay, so the boyz won!I'll write some of the next chapter now- Sarah_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer- I love the song A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope. Great song, Montana introduced me to it...haha._**

**Sarah's POV**

**Two days later**

_We've all been enjoying our summer,_

_Now that the boys finished ABDC we can all settle down._

_Gina leaves for New Jersey in two more days..._

_This means the boys will too,_

_And they'll be gone..._

_Forever._

_I sit there thinking about that,_

_But then my phone rings._

_I look at the caller ID..._

_Vin :)_

_I answer,_

"Hey," He says.

"Hey baby," I respond.

"Do you want to meet up," He asks; his voice is quiet and shaky.

"Yeah should I bring the girls," I ask.

"Sure..." He says.

"...Are you okay," I ask.

"I'm fine, meet us atAndersons." He says.

"Okay," I say.

_He hangs up,_

_What's wrong with him?_

_What could possibly make him so moody?_

_Yesterday was so fun,_

_We had a movie night at the hotel._

_Everything was going great,_

_Well up until we were about to leave and they got a call._

_Jason answered as we were leaving and when we finished our goodbyes,_

_I saw Jason and Louis put their hands on their faces as Madison was shutting the door._

_I guess maybe he'll explain the call today,_

_I text Grace, Shelby and Gina telling them to come to Andersons._

_I get dressed into some shorts and a hoodie..._

_I'm that type of person who wears hoodies on the hottest days._

_I curl my hair put on make-up and text the girls to leave now,_

_Then I text Vinny,_

**To. Vinny**

**From. Sarah**

**Coming baby**

_As I'm walking next door to Graces my phone vibrates,_

**To. Sarah**

**From. Vinny**

**K.**

_What's up with him?_

_Grace walks outside,_

_She probably can see concern in my face._

"What's wrong," She asks; as we start walking to Shelbys and Ginas.

"Vinny's acting weird," I say.

"So isMadison, He's giving me single syllable answers." Grace says.

"Same with Vin," I say.

_We sigh,_

_We finally reach Ginas we get her, then Shelby._

_When Shelby comes out she gives this big sigh,_

_No one notices because we are all upset about the guys acting upset._

_She sighs again a little louder,_

"Yes," Grace asks.

"Nick is being crabby..." She says.

"So are our guys," Grace says.

"Boys will be boys," Gina says.

_We all nod and sigh..._

* * *

><p><em>We walked all the way to Andersons which is like an hour away,<em>

_Why didn't we get a ride?_

_Well too late..._

_We walk in and spot the guys,_

_Madison, Nick, Thomas and Vinny have their hands on their faces._

_Mikey waves at us,_

_And Louis whispers something to the guys,_

_The boys sit up as we reach the table._

_We sit down,_

_Sort of crowded so we pull some chairs and a table over and connect it to the booth._

"Hey," Vinny says; he kisses my cheek.

_Fake smile,_

"Hey baby,"Madisonsays; kisses Grace.

_Fake smile,_

"Hey Shelbs," Nick says; kisses her.

_Fake!_

_Why are they faking?_

_What is effing wrong?_

"Let's go get the ice cream," Vinny says to me.

_I nod,_

_We manage to get out,_

"What do you guys want," He asks.

"Vanilla,"Shelbysays.

"Chocolate," Grace says.

"Cookies and Cream," Louis and Madison say.

"Chocolate Chip," Mikey nods.

"Cookie dough," Gina says.

"Peanut Butter," Thomas says.

"Chocolate," Jason says.

"Mint Chocolate chip," Nick says.

"Whoa," I say.

"Can you remember all that," Vinny asks.

_I blink a few times trying to remember,_

_I nod._

_Vinny smiles,_

_He wraps his arm around my waist._

_We walk up the counter,_

_I went slow trying to get every order right._

_Vinny then ordered Cookies and Cream for himself,_

_I stick with a plain vanilla._

_We walk back to the table,_

_We had a tray each._

_Vinny was wobbling trying to balance all of them,_

_I laugh._

_We are almost there,_

_I look at what everyone is doing._

_Shelby and Grace are talking,_

_Nick snakes his arm around Shelby._

_She smiles and kisses him,_

_Then goes back to talking to Grace._

_Madison then plays with Graces hair,_

_She giggles._

_Vinny and I sit down,_

_The boys grab their ice cream, thank us and take a spoonful slowly._

_Us girls just watch,_

"Slow down," Gina says; sarcastically.

"You'll get a brain freeze," Grace says; laughs.

"Just trying to cherish every moment," Louis says.

"What is that supposed...?" I turn towards him; but instead of seeing his face my eyes get covered in ice cream.

_We all laugh,_

_Because Shelby's spoon was right by my face...she hit it on accident._

"Sorry Sarah," She giggles.

"It's fine," I say.

"One second guys," Grace says.

_All of us girls get up and go to the bathroom,_

_I walk towards the mirror._

_Gina, Shelby and Grace stand behind me,_

_as the door finally shuts they all start talking._

* * *

><p><strong>Vinny's POV<strong>

_Once we all see the bathroom door shut,_

_We all sigh._

_We three put our hands in our faces..._

"We have to tell them," I sigh.

"I can't..." Nick says.

"You guys have to tell them," Mikey says.

"It won't be fair when they learn the hard way," Thomas says.

"What's the hard way," I ask.

_The bells on the door chimes,_

"Geo..."Madisonsays.

_I look up..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

"What is wrong with them," Gina asks.

"I don't know they were moody before now they're all happy,"Shelbysays.

"Boys are so bipolar," Grace says.

"...And confusing," I say.

_I borrow Shelby's eyeliner and fix it,_

"Sorry," She says; again.

"Its fine," I laugh.

_Then my smile fades,_

_We need to talk to them..._

"Let's confront them to see what's wrong," I say; turning around.

"Alright," They say.

_We walk out of the bathroom,_

_My heart drops._

_Geo..._

"Oh my God," I whisper.

"They're leaving,"Shelbysays.

_Mikey spots us,_

_He tells the boys._

_They look over,_

_as does Geo._

_We walk slowly over,_

_"_Hello," Geo says.

"Hi," Gina says.

_Our boys have pained expressions on their faces,_

"Why didn't you boys respond to my texts or calls," Geo asks.

"We were busy," Thomas says.

"Well I need you boys home," He says.

"You said we were coming home tomorrow,"Madisonsays.

"Well I've changed my mind," Geo says; looking at us.

_Today or Tomorrow,_

_Either way I can't say goodbye._

_A tear falls down my face..._

_Probably down Shelby and Graces too._

_I shake my head and leave,_

"Sarah," Vinny exclaims as the door shuts.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby<strong>**'s POV**

_They're leaving?_

_Sarah runs out the door,_

_Vinny calls out for her,_

_He then hurries to get up._

_Accidentally knocking over a chair,_

_He runs out the door._

"Vinny," Geo yells after him.

_Vinny ignores him,_

_Us girls go outside to help Vinny find Sarah._

_Our boys follow,_

_It was quiet._

"We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier,"Madisonsays.

"We didn't know that we're leaving today," Nick adds.

"We feel terrible," Thomas says.

We didn't respond,

"Please you can't stay mad at us,"Madisonbegs.

"Yes we can," Grace says; angrily.

"Telling us earlier would've made us sad but having us find out ourselves hurts," Gina says.

"It hurts either way," I mumble.

_Nick goes in to hug me,_

_I push him away gently._

"We need to find Sarah and Vinny," I say.

_We continue walking around Andersons,_

_We find Vinny near the corner by the streets._

_We run over,_

"Vin you okay," Thomas asks.

"She left," He mumbles.

"Where," Ginas asks.

"Home," Grace says.

"How do you know," Nick asks.

"I just texted her," Grace responds.

"Oh," Vinny sighs.

"Well we are going to go home to," I say.

_We start walking,_

"Wait,"Madisoncalls out.

"Can you at least come to the airport tonight," Nick asks.

"Sure," Gina says.

"Later," I sigh.

_Okay off to Sarah's..._

* * *

><p><em>When we reach her house,<em>

_We knock on her door._

_She answers,_

"Hey guys...sorry I left," She says.

"Its fine," Grace says walking in.

"It was kind of getting awkward," I say; following Grace.

"You could cut the tension with a knife," Gina laughs.

"Well whet else did I miss," Sarah asks sitting down at her counter.

"Nothing Vinny ran after you," Grace says.

"Yeah I heard him," She sighs.

"Why didn't you wait," I ask.

"I didn't want to face him," She says.

"Well they also invited us to come to the airport tonight," I say.

"Oh okay," Sarah sighs.

"Are you going to go," Gina asks.

"Absolutely," Sarah says "I love Vinny I couldn't just not go."

"Yeah I agree," I say.

"Well do you want to hangout until then," Grace asks.

"Sure we can watch a movie," Sarah says.

_She gets up and we head down to her basement..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

_The second movie ends,_

_it was almost nine._

_I nudge Shelby who was asleep,_

"Mhmm," She mumbles.

"Wake up," i say.

"What," Grace says.

"Oh hello," I say; turning around on the couch to face her.

"What time did the guys want us to come," I ask.

"I'll textMadison," Grace says.

_Shelby and Gina wake up,_

"What time is it," Gina asks.

"Nine," I say.

"In the morning,"Shelbyexclaims.

"No," I laugh "at night."

"Oh good,"Shelbysighs.

"Let's get ready," I say.

_Graces phone vibrates,_

_She sighs._

"He said 9:30," Grace says.

"Why did you sigh," Gina asks.

"He's trying to apologize," Grace says.

"Forgive him,"Shelbysays.

"Why," We turn towards her.

"I mean it's not like we are going to see them in a while, or ever again." She says.

_I turn away._

"It's just too hard," I mumble.

* * *

><p><em>We get to the airport,<em>

_I'm shaking._

_We spot the boys,_

_Their plane leaves in a few minutes._

_Nick and Madison run up to Shelby and Grace,_

_Vinny's sitting there..._

_He looks at me,_

_"_I'm going to think about you everyday," Nick whispers toShelby.

"Please don't leave me," Grace whispers.

"I love you,"Madisonsays.

_Madison and Nick hold the girls close,_

_The only time they let go is when I said goodbye,_

_I then walk up to Mikey._

_He's smiling and sniffling,_

_I hug him._

"Don't cry," I whisper.

"I'm just going to miss you," He whispers back.

"If you keep our memories then you'll remember me more," I say.

"...and miss." He says.

_I make him look at me,_

"Mikey you'll always be my best friend, you're like a brother. You can't forget family," I tell him.

_He nods and kisses my cheek,_

_I smile and hug him one last time._

"Thank you," He says.

_I then walk up to Louis,_

"Hey baby," I say; looking down at him.

"I'll miss you the most," He says.

"I know I'll miss you too," I say.

_We hug for a long time,_

"I love you..." He says.

_I look at him,_

_He can't have me, he needs a girlfriend..._

"Like a sister," He finishes.

_I smile and hug him again,_

"I love you too Lou," I say.

_I say goodbye to Thomas and Jason too,_

_But Vinny..._

**_"The flight to New Jersey gate 1D is now boarding," _**

_The lady on the announcements says,_

_Vinny stands up,_

_My heart stops a little._

_The boys say goodbye again,_

_Madison__ hands Grace an iPod and whispers something to her._

_Nick gives Shelby a big kiss and apologizes for not being able to hangout tonight,_

_The boys fill the terminal,_

_Is he leaving without saying goodbye?_

_I run into the terminal,_

_A lady is yelling at me._

_I ignore her,_

"Vinny," I say with tears in my eyes.

_He turns around,_

"How could you just leave me?" I ask.

_He kisses me for a long time,_

_He then hugs me._

_I don't want to let go..._

"I love you," I say.

_But right after I got my last word out,_

_The lady pulled me out of the terminal and slammed the door shut._

_She started yelling at me but my tears then made it hard to see,_

_So I ran away..._

* * *

><p><strong>Vinny's POV<strong>

_...I just can't manage to say it to her face._

_I can't look into her eyes,_

_I can't say goodbye._

_A tear falls down my face as we kiss,_

_When I'm hugging her she whispers three words I always loved to hear._

"I love you,"

_Right when I would've responded,_

_The lady pulled her out._

_I stood there; shocked._

_Then I tried opening it..._

_Locked. _

_Then I just kicked the door and walked slowly to the seats as my name echoed in the terminal from the boys,_

_..._

_I sat down in my seat,_

_It was Madison, Me, and Mikey._

_I sigh a few times and turn on my iPod,_

_I put it on shuffle,_

"This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know

That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore..."<p>

_The truth..._

_I need her to not live her life thinking I don't love her,_

_That I will never forget about her._

_I unbuckle my seat belt and stand up,_

"Vinny wait," Madison and Nick call after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV<strong>

_Madison hands me an iPod,_

"It's for you," He whispers.

_He then walks away._

_..._

_That lady was such a jerk,_

_Leave the young lovers alone!_

_Sarah runs away and Shelby and Gina leave a few minutes after her._

_I look at the iPod,_

_I walk over to a bench and put the headphones on. _

_I press play,_

"A drop in the ocean  
>a change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>it's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>but I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

I don't wanna waste the weekend  
>if you don't love me pretend<br>A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
>it's too late to cry<br>too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be  
>most nights I hardly sleep<br>don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
>a change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Misplaced trust and old friends  
>never counting regrets<br>by the grace of God I do not rest at all

New Englandas the leaves change  
>the last excuse that I'll claim<br>I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl

And still I can't let you be  
>most nights I hardly sleep<br>don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
>No<br>No  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away<p>

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
>No<br>No  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away<br>Oh  
>Oh<p>

A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
>You are my..."<p>

"Heaven..." _A voice says._

_I look up and take out a headphone,_

"M...Madison," I stutter.

_He smiles at me,_

_I hug him,_

_I kiss his cheek repetitively. _

_He laughs._

"That was amazing," I say.

"Thanks," He smiles.

"I love you," I whisper into his chest.

"Love you too," He says.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby<strong>**'s POV**

_I arrive home after ten minutes,_

_I sigh and sit on the couch._

_I flip on the T.V,_

_Oh great the notebook is on._

_The movie about the people that their love was so strong they died together..._

_During a commercial I go and grab some chips._

_I hear some movements come from my garage,_

_So I grab a knife._

_Since my parents are sleeping and I'm the only kid home,_

_I hear more movements._

_I open the door slowly..._

_Then I drop my knife,_

"Nick," I whisper.

_He smiles at me,_

_I hug him._

_I let him in,_

_I hold on to him,_

_We sit down on the couch._

"You really missed me," He smiles.

_I nod into his shoulder,_

"How much," He asks.

"Missing you is like writing with a broken pencil, pointless. Loving you is like writing with a colored pencil, the brightest thing I've ever done. Fighting with you is like walking into a glass door, stupid. Lying to you is like a drunk driver, reckless. Being with you is like destiny, I guess it's just meant to be," I say.

_He hugs me,_

_"_I love you," He says.

"I love you too," I say.

_We sit there and watch the watch the rest of the movie..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

_I reach home,_

_I throw my wet hoodie on the floor._

_My mom was in the kitchen,_

"Hey Rosie, want some dinner."_ She asks; holding up a plate of chicken._

_I shake my head,_

_I walk into my room and change into a random jacket._

_I light some candles,_

_My two favorites Field of Dreams and ..._

_Bahama Breeze._

_I sit down on the floor,_

_I hug myself._

_I feel the jacket..._

_it feels like a wind jacket._

_I bend my head down to look at the front of it,_

_On my left it says a name..._

_Vinny._

_I start crying,_

_I curl in a ball on the floor._

_My mom knocks on the door,_

"Sarah honey is everything okay," She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine," _I say; wiping a tear._

"Okay..." She said.

_I didn't hear her near my door anymore,_

_I got up and grabbed my iPod._

_I sat back down,_

_I sighed and turn it on._

_I put it on shuffle_

"It all goes back to the first kiss  
>It was the one I thought I'd never miss<br>Maybe we were one of the lucky ones  
>Maybe I'm just not quite strong enough<p>

This was supposed to be the easy part  
>But breaking down is what I found hard<br>Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in  
>Inside I feel like screaming<p>

She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one  
>But my doubts somehow they sold me out<p>

I'm bruised and scarred  
>Save me from this broken heart<br>all my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
>someone please sing this lovesick melody<br>Call my name if you're afraid  
>I'm just a kiss away<p>

I'm finding out in the hardest way  
>the consequence of every mistake I've ever made<br>Baby what's it like to be alone?  
>(Baby, what's it like to be alone?)<br>I don't want to know, I don't want to know

She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one  
>But my doubts somehow they sold me out<p>

I'm bruised and scarred  
>Save me from this broken heart<br>all my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
>someone please sing this lovesick melody<br>Call my name if you're afraid  
>I'm just a kiss away<p>

So baby be honest  
>is this what you wanted?<br>We lost what we started  
>And found out much more than we want to know<br>(More than we want to know)  
>About how we're letting go<br>(About how we're letting go)

So baby be honest  
>is this what you wanted?<br>We lost what we started  
>and found out much more than we want to know<p>

I'm bruised and scarred  
>Save me from this broken heart<br>All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
>Someone please sing this lovesick melody<br>Call my name if you're afraid  
>I'm just a kiss away..."<p>

_I start crying,_

_I'm going to miss Vinny so much._

_I truly love him..._

_I hear a knock on my door._

"Sarah," A weary voice says.

"Mom go away, please." I plead through tears.

_The door opens,_

"Mom please..." I look up; with tears in my eyes.

_It's kind of blurry but it's not my mom..._

_I wipe my eye,_

_The figure is a male, he's soaked..._

"V...vinny?" I stutter.

_He nods and smiles._

_I hug him,_

_But then I let go._

"You didn't say goodbye..." I say.

_He sighs._

"Why didn't you say goodbye? You said bye to everyone else but me...I thought you loved me? I would never see you again, you just left." I say; a tear rolls down.

"I never was going to say goodbye..." He says.

_I'm taken aback,_

"What," I cry.

_He half smiles,_

_He then caresses my face when he says._

"Saying goodbye means leaving and leaving means forgetting. I would never in a million years forget you." He says.

_I smile through my tears,_

"You've changed me for the better. We've been through everything; you're everything I ever wanted and more." He says.

_I listen,_

"I couldn't say goodbye because I'm not good at them. It was hard enough saying goodbye to my family when I leftNew Jersey, and then saying goodbye to my new found friends...but saying goodbye to my girlfriend; the one I supposedly love. Probably one of the hardest goodbye's ever."

"Vinny if it was that hard why didn't you just tell me," I ask; as I pull him into a hug.

"I'm not sure, you just seemed so upset earlier today. I didn't want to make it worse," He says as he looks me into the eyes.

_I kiss him,_

_For a while._

_We pull apart,_

_Then a question randomly hits me._

"Wait why are you here, shouldn't you be in on the flight toNew Jersey?" I ask.

"Yeah..." He says.

"What do you mean 'yeah'? Geo is going to kill you!" I say.

_He shrugs._

"Vin, we have to get you on the plane!" I say as I push him towards my door.

_He spins around,_

"You have a performance tomorrow and you have to go home to ICON and...and sleep, see your family..." I say stuttering.

_I'm having an anxiety attack,_

_He's going to get in so much trouble._

"Baby, calm down. Geo doesn't mind, New Jerseyis and hour away on a plane. We'll all be there early tomorrow," He says; calmly_._

"Who's we?" I ask.

"I'm not the only one here, so is Nick and Madison. Also you're coming toJerseytomorrow too..." He says; as if it was obvious.

_I cock my head,_

_Since when?_

_He looks at me,_

_And laughs._

"Gina won the skating competition, she picked you, Shelby and Grace to come, remember?" He chuckles.

"Oh I sort of forgot that was tomorrow, since today was stressful enough." I sigh.

_He smiles and hugs me,_

"Yes now get to bed; we need to get up bright and early tomorrow!" Vinny says as he helps me in bed.

"Wait, where are you staying?" I ask.

"I'll just crash here if it's okay with your parents..." He says.

_I nod,_

"Yeah it probably is," I say.

"Okay, see you in the morning sweetie." He kisses my forehead.

_The light shuts off and the door closes,_

_I fall asleep instantly._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alrighty sorry for the wait! I've had writers block and I've been trying to update my other stories. This story may have one last chapter (Them all going to N.J and that's the ending). I MAY have a sequel, tell me if you do. (5 reviews...or even 1 i don't mind :))**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer- Hopefully going to see Vinny in January, will help me keep my mind away from not owning them._**

**Sarah's POV**

_I hear a loud trumpet playing,_

_I jump up._

_It stops,_

_I yawn and rub my eyes,_

_I look at my cell phone,_

_Four fifteen._

_Why am I up this early?_

_I look closely,_

_Alarm set?_

_Vinny must have set it last night when I was sleeping._

_Let's go see what that dork is doing,_

_I get out of bed and look over the overview the looks into my family room._

_Vinny is asleep on the couch,_

_I throw a pair of socks at him,_

_Then I duck down._

"Mmph," He says.

_I laugh and look back over,_

_He throws them back and hits me in the head._

_I pick them up and put them back,_

_I head downstairs,_

_I walk into the family room, and sit on a chair across from him._

"Nice awakening you gave me," He says; rubbing his head.

"Not as good as your little symphony," I say; rubbing my ear.

_He smirks._

"What time is it?" He asks.

"About four twenty," I say.

_He nods and pulls the blanket off of him,_

_He is fully clothed in his jeans and t-shirt from yesterday._

"Baby, why didn't you change? Your clothes were soaked," I say.

_He shrugs,_

"I'm okay," He says "Also all my bags are at the airport, probably in New Jersey by now."

_I shake my head,_

"Hold on,"

_I go upstairs and grab some clothes,_

_I come back down and hang them to Vinny._

"Where did you get these?" He asks; looking at this big hoodie and large sweatpants.

"Well the hoodie is my sisters ex's and the sweatpants are her boyfriends too." I say.

"Is it okay," He asks.

_I nod,_

"Okay," He says; hesitantly, still not sure.

"Okay I'm going to make some breakfast. You can use the bathroom around the corner if you want." I say; pointing around my shoulder towards the bathroom.

_He kisses my cheek and walks over to the bathroom,_

_He shuts the door as I pull out some pans._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few minutes later…<em>**

_Vin comes out fiddling with the pants,_

_They keep falling down._

_I giggle a little,_

"Why hello there GRAND-Nig," I laugh.

_He looks at me._

"Help me dawg," He says in a gangster accent.

_I laugh and walk over to him,_

_I tie the strings on the pants._

_A little better but they're still loose._

"Sorry I forgot how he's like three times bigger then you," I say.

"What's that supposed to mean," He asks; pretending to be offended.

"You're all skin and bones sir, you need to eat." I tell him.

"Nu-uh I have flabs," He lifted up his shirt and showed me his petite figure.

_I saw his torso before,_

_When we came into the boys hotel room to wish them good luck for the finale._

_He isn't fat at all!_

_He is really skinny and he has some muscle,_

_But the abs he have are mostly from just being skinny._

"Fine sweetheart you're not skinny and you're not flabby, you're perfect." I say kissing him.

_He pulls away and smiles at me,_

"So are you" he says; smiling at me.

_I hug him._  
><em>He then starts sniffing the air,<em>

"Uhm you okay there Vin?" I ask with a giggle.

"Yeah but what smells so good?" He asks.

"Oh! Our breakfast," I say; I let go of him and run over to the stove.

_As I'm shuffling not to burn the breakfast, Vinny sits down._  
><em>I turn off the stove; I grab a plate and put the crepe on it.<em>  
><em>I turn towards Vin. Who is sitting with fork and knife in his hands.<em>

"Somebody's hungry," I laugh as I set down his plate.

"What is it?" he asks as he inspects it.

"A crepe," I say.

"Rude..." he says.

"No," I laugh. "A crepe, Like a pancake sort of...thing..."

_He looks at me confused._

"Ugh just eat it!" I say.

"Not until you tell me what it contains!" he says.

"Smell it," I say.

"Smell it? ...Why would I smell...?" he mumbles as he lowers his head to smell it.

_He then shoots up._

"NUTELLA!" he shouts; in a whispering voice not wanting to wake my family.

_I smile as he shoves the food in his mouth._  
><em>I laugh as I get him some milk.<em>  
><em>By the time I hand him his milk he's on his last 2 bites...<em>  
><em>And one more,<em>

"Must...Savor...the last..." he says slowly pulling the fork closer and closer to his face; dramatically.

_I lean over and take the fork and eat the last bite._  
><em>He frowns,<em>  
><em>I kiss him.<em>  
><em>He tasted like nutella; obviously. <em>  
><em>We then separated.<em>

"Well I guess that was like my last bite, I did savor it." he smiles at me.

_I smile back and look at the clock,_  
><em>4:50 <em>

"Vin, what time do we have to leave?" I ask looking back at him.

_He pulls out his phone,_

"Um...5:30" he says; casually.

"5:30?" I jump up. "I need to pack and get dressed and do my hair and..."

_He grabs my shoulders,_

"Calm yourself, your mom already packed for you. We don't have to leave until 5:20. The flight comes at 5:55" he says in a soothing voice.

_I relax._  
><em>I nod, and head upstairs.<em>

* * *

><p><em>We all are at the airport waiting on the chairs... Well almost all of us, Grace and Madison are no where to be found.<em>  
><em>Our flight comes in 5 minutes! Where are they?<em>  
><em>Suddenly loud, fast footsteps at are coming down the hallway.<em>

"We're here," Grace said out of breath.

"With..."Madisonsays checking his phone "4 minutes to spare!"

_He smiles and lifts up his hand for Grace to high five. _  
><em>She looks at him annoyed,<em>  
><em>He lowers it down slowly.<em>  
><em>Grace sits down next to Shelby.<em>  
><em>The order goes, (eight chairs in a row) <em>  
><em>Grace, Shelby, Nick, Vinny, Me, Madison.<em>

"Where were you guys?"Shelbyasks.

"Well we did come at 5:40 so we would have enough time to find re terminal but someone just had to mention he was Madison Alamia 17 times out loud trying to see if anyone will notice. And soon enough people did." Grace says.

Madisonsmiles awkwardly as we look over at him.

"So you got in a crowd of teens asking for autographs, so what?" Vinny asked.

"It's seems like a 'so what' moment, but it gets worse." Grace says.

"Oh God," Nick says.

"Then fans started pushing me and pulling atMadison. Being the short tempered girl I am I started pushing back. And then girls started pulling at me. But not in the 'i'm trying to get your attention' way. More Like 'im trying to rip your body parts off way." She says.

"Then what," I ask.

"So thenMadisonstarted telling them to stop, we tried getting security over but he couldn't leave his post or people could just walk in and bomb the place. So he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. Let me just tell you I didn't know there were that many fan girls inBuffalo! So then we just hurried through security and ran all the way here." She said finishing.

_We all blinked processing their little story._

"Wow,"Shelbysaid.

"That was..." Nick tries saying.

"Deep," Vinny chuckles.

_We all laugh a little._  
><em>Madison sits back in the chair,<em>  
><em>Grace fidgets in hers.<em>

"Hey where's Gina?" Nick asks.

"Oh yeah, She was the one who won these tickets."Madison says.

"She had the 5 am flight."Shelbysays.

"She'll meet us at the airport in like and hour." I say.

_They all nod again and relax_.

"Flight 1D toNew Jerseyis now boarding," The flight attendant from yesterday says.

_Well all get up and grab our carry ons, _  
><em>I hand her my ticket,<em>  
><em>She gives me a evil glare.<em>  
><em>I roll my eyes, Vinny pulls me closer.<em>  
><em>She hands me my ticket,<em>

"This time STAY on the plane,"

_He rolls his eyes and snatches our tickets._  
><em>We get on the plane; the seats are groups of 2.<em>  
><em>The order of us sitting is Madison and Grace, me and Vinny in front of them. Shelby and Nick in front of us.<em>  
><em>It's still pretty dark out, I pull out my iPod.<em>  
><em>I give Vinny one headphone.<em>  
><em>I turn it on and press shuffle, Stereo Heart starts playing.<em>

_I wake up to someone shaking me,_  
><em>I open my eyes.<em>  
><em>My head is on Vinny shoulder, his eyes are still closed.<em>  
><em>I look to my right and see Shelbys hand on my shoulder.<em>

"What," I ask.

I_ take out my headphone and take out Vinnys._

"We landed," She says.

_I nod and rub my eyes, I'm so tired._  
><em>I start shaking Vinny, <em>  
><em>He doesn't move.<em>

"Vinny...Vincenzo...VINCENT!" I yell.

_He jumps up._

"What," He asks; wincing from the pain of his head hitting the window.

_I rub his head; softly._

"Sorry, we landed." I say.

_He nods,_  
><em>We get up and enter the airport.<em>  
><em>It's a lot different from the Buffalo airport.<em>  
><em>There's a lot of art and dancing pictures in here.<em>  
><em>We get our suitcases.<em>  
><em>A bunch of girls run up, <em>  
><em>they are asking for autographs.<em>  
><em>Grace awkwardly shuffles back a little.<em>  
><em>Shelby and I laugh as we stand with her.<em>  
><em>We watch as the give autographs and take pictures.<em>  
><em>I wonder if the other boys did this when they got here.<em>  
><em>All of a sudden we are tackled to the ground.<em>

"Ahhh," We all scream.

_Grace is really tense._  
><em>I look and see a familiar velvet red head sitting on us, with our baggage on top too.<em>  
><em>Gina smiles.<em>

"Sorry," She says standing up.

_She picks up some of bags, and the boys finish the signatures and run over._

_Vinny helps me up,_

"Are you okay," He asks; worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, Gina weighs like 20 pounds." I say fixing my pants.

"The bags don't."Madisonsays; to all of us as he helps Grace up.

"It's fine,"Shelbysays; rubbing her leg.

"What's wrong," I ask her.

"Nothing I just fell the wrong way," She shrugs.

"We've only been 5 minutes in New Jersey and we already have someone injured?" Vinny asks.

"We are terrible hostesses," Nick whispers.

_We laugh,_

"Come on let's get you guys checked into a hotel,"Madison says; holding Graces hand.

_We all grab our bags and leave._

_As we are walking out of the airport the boys freeze in their tracks,_

_Being a few feet behind them Shelby, Grace and I look at what stopped them._

_In front of them is a huge poster of the guys from ABDC6,_

_The poster says ABDC7 Champions._

_They are all smiling._

_We walk up to our guys,_

_Vinny looks at me and hugs me from the side, _

_As does the other guys._

"You did it," I say; and kiss his cheek.

_He smiles and pulls me in tighter,_

"Let's go before people start noticing who we are," Nick says.

_We nod and the boys signal a taxi._

* * *

><p><em>We pull up to the hotel,<em>

_We four girls get out the boys stay in the taxi._

"You're not coming?" Grace asks them.

"We can't...Geo is probably already pissed we skipped out on the flight,"Madisonsays.

"We have to go to ICON," Vinny says.

"You guys have a room under Hubela," Nick says.

"Okay,"Shelby nods.

_The guys look at us; sorrowfully. _

_As the cab pulls away._

_We check in and head up to our room,_

"Holy," Grace says.

"Mother," Shelby says.

"Of," Gina says.

"God," I finish.

_The hotel has two king sized beds,_

_a bathroom with a giant shower,_

_two flatscreens,_

_and a balcony._

_We throw our bags down and walk out to it,_

_it has a big hot tub, _

_and an amazing view of the pier._

"We're at the shore right," Shelby asks.

"Jersey shore," I ask.

_she nods,_

"Well we are down the street from the house but we are at the beach," Grace says.

_We look for a while at the beach,_

_it's filled with people._

"Hey where'd Gina go," Shelby asks.

_We walk back into the room,_

_the armware was opened._

_We peer around,_

"Guys they have an xbox in here," Gina exclaims.

_Shelby, Grace and I laugh as Gina puts in her mic._

"I can't believe Geo paid for this," Grace says; looking around.

"I know we really need to thank him," I say.

"He kind of seems annoying," Gina says.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"He was restraining the guys from seeing you," She says; focusing still on the screen.

_We think about it for a while,_

"That's true...Maybe Geo isn't the one who set this up." Grace says.

"Yeah because the boys did leave that flight last night and Geo wasn't that happiest man alive," I say.

"They were in a hurry to get to ICON kind of like pretending they never stayed," Shelby says.

_We stand there thinking more,_

_Shelby tries to lighten the mood from thinking deeply._

"Hey Gina," She says; looking past me from the awkward cricle we were kind of in.

"Hmm," Gina mumbles; still looking at the screen.

"How are you and Thomas?" She asks.

"Eh we're just friends; nothing more," Gina says.

"You guys have been just friends since we met in Buffalo," Grace says; adding in.

"I just want to be his friend," Gina says; annoyed pausing her game.

_Uh-oh she only stops playing Xbox if things are getting cereal... __lol cereal._

_Shelby sits next to her,_

"Did he say something," She asks; wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

_Gina's silent for a few mintues,_

_she seemed like she didn't want to answer but our pleading eyes probably got to her._

"He has a girlfriend," She whispers.

_We sigh,_

_She looks down._

"It doesn't matter...he told me he had a crush on her since he left for ABDC6. Now since he won he has more confidence towards her." Gina says.

"We're finding you a guido," Shelby chuckles.

_She smiles; lightly._

"Yeah we have our jersey boys, now you can find yourself one too," Grace says; happily.

"I'm not sure," Gina sighs.

"Oh come on," I say; as I drag her onto the balcony. "Summer's almost over...don't you want to make it worth it?"

"Actually it's only July 1st, so technaically we have..." Shelby starts.

_I shoot a glare at her,_

_she shuts her mouth._

_Gina sighs and nods,_

"Okay I'll try...but I'm scared. I don't know how to talk to guys, with Thomas it just flowed freely," She says.

"Then just look around... enjoy the view," I say.

_Then Shelbys phone vibrates,_

_She puts it on speaker..._

"Hello," She says.

"Hey baby, practice is over meet us with your pretty face on the sandy beaches in a few..." Nick's voice said through the phone.

"Alright," She giggles.

"Oh and don't forget your hot friends," He says; you could hear slapping through the phone.

"Ow Vinny...Madison, That hurt." Nick exclaims.

_We all smile and laugh,_

_Shelby then hangs up,_

"This is going to be fun," Grace says.

_We all then get into our bathing suits..._

* * *

><p><em>We are down on the boardwalk,<em>

_Looking around at all the people and games,_

"Guys lets go down to the water," Gina suggests.

_We all agree, _

_We head down and lay out blankets,_

_We pull off our clothes and go feel the water,_

_All of a sudden a large mass jumps on top of me and I fall into the water._

_As I look around Shelby and Grace are on the ground to with the boys on top of them,_

_Gina is standing there laughing with Mikey, Louis, Jason and Thomas,_

_I roll over so I'm face to face with the attacker...but I have a good feeling of who it is._

"Hey beautiful," Vinny smirks and kisses me.

"Hey baby," I say; smiling.

"Come on let's go swimming," He says helping me up.

_We run hand and hand into the water,_

_Everyone followed in..._

* * *

><p><em>Later that night after the beach, boardwalk and rides we headed over to Albivi's for dinner.<em>

_It was just Vinny, Me, Nick, Shelby, Gina, Thomas, Grace and Madison..._

"I can't believe your family owns this resturaunt," Grace says looking around.

"Believe it," Vinny chuckles.

"Well you have great food," Gina says; eating her chicken parm.

"Thanks I'll be sure to tell the chef," Vinny smiles.

"So how's your room," Nick asks.

"Amazing," We all gush.

"We can't thank Geo enough when we see him," Shelby says.

_Silence, the boys are smiling to themselves..._

"...Is there something you want to tell us," Grace asks.

_They all shake thier heads and take a sip of thier drinks,_

"Geo didn't pay for the room did he," I ask.

_They smile again,_

"You guys paid for it," Gina asks.

"Yeah," Madison says.

"Oh my God thank you," We all say; smiling.

"But..." Thomas says.

"But, But what?" Grace asks.

"We didn't have that much money so you guys can only stay in there for a day," Nick says.

"Oh," I say.

"We have a plan where you can stay," Vinny says.

"Also remember tomorrow we are headed out to the cabin," Thomas says.

"Cabin," We ask.

_They glare at Thomas,_

_Then look back at us._

"It was SUPPOSED to be a surprise," Madison says.

"Obviously not anymore," Nick sighs.

"It's the thought that counts," Grace smiled.

"We are obviously coming who else is going," Gina asks.

"Well it's a campground most people go on the fourth," Madison says.

"Like..." Shelby asks.

"All of the ICONic Boyz and random families," Thomas says.

"Cool," Gina smiles.

"Well cheers to an amazing rest of the summer ahead," I say holding up my cup.

"CHEERS," We all say.

_We all clink glasses..._

_Boy was I wrong..._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer- I want the ICONic Boyz...So sorry it's been forever. I've had school, this summer I'll be on more. Once I get the into the vibe I had when I first started writing this story.**_

**Mikey's POV**

_The next morning I jolt up in my bed,_

_I'm not used to this quite yet..._

_I walk downstairs to get breakfast,_

_I see my mom and Nicolette packing up my duffle._

"Thanks guys but I could've done it," I say; opening the fridge.

"Don't bother we're already done and we're supposed to leave in ten minutes," Nicolette says.

"We," I ask.

_She nods,_

"Honey don't you remember all of ICON is coming to the cabin too," My mom says.

_I groan,_

"Mikey it's for your own good," My mom says.

"Why aren't I trustable," I ask.

_It's silent..._

"Thanks guys..." I say; drinking my orange juice.

_My mom looks at me, _

_Then looks away for a second... then looks back._

"Yes," I ask; suspiciously.

"You know you've been gone for almost a year and we never have talked about your time in L.A," My mom says.

"...And Buffalo," I say.

"Ah right," She says; nodding.

"Yeah how are your little girlfriends," Nicolette asks.

"Girlfriends," My mom asks.

"No they're my friends," I say.

_They look at me,_

_We hear a car horn._

"Geo's here," Nicolette says; running out.

"Shit," I say running upstairs.

"Michael Elio Fusco," My mom yells.

"Sorry," I yell; as I run back down and grab my duffle.

_I slam the door then open it again,_

"Bye mom love you," I say; then slam the door again.

_I run down the driveway,_

_The big tour bus is sitting at the end of it._

_The doors open and I step inside,_

_I walk to the back of the bus,_

"Hey guys," I say; sitting down.

"Hey Mikey," Louis says; on his phone.

"Where are Vinny, Nick and Madison," I ask; looking around at their normal seats.

"There with the girls, riding with them to the camp." Louis says; still focused on his phone.

"Oh...what are you doing," I ask; simply. Sort of annoyed how the boys didn't tell me about getting a different ride there.

"Playing Draw Something with Mikayla,"

I glance at his iPhone,

He's drawing a...Iguana?

"What is that?" I ask.

"A dog," Louis replies adding on some purple.

_I nod and sit back in my seat._

_All I can think about is how much fun the boys are probably having with the girls._

_Why did they tell Louis?_

_Why didn't they tell me?_

_How come I'm slowly being separated from my six friends? _

_I put in my beats, turn on the music on my phone._

_I start to doze off…_

* * *

><p><em>I'm in a burning building.<em>

_Surrounded by smoke._

_I can't see._

_I hear screams._

_I try to run towards them but I'm lost._

_"Help," __Shelby screams._

_"Somebody," Grace then says._

_"Please," Sarah screams last her voice drowning out._

_I try to look through the smoke._

_The screaming has stopped._

_I run over to an open window._

_I'm so high up._

_I glance down and see the girls safely outside, with the boys by their sides._

_I try yelling for them but the smoke fills my lungs._

_I start choking._

_I get suffocated by the fumes._

_I then fall down, along with the building imploding along with me._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>I jolt up; I'm covered in a hot sweat. <em>

_"Whoa Mikey, you had a dream?" Julian asks with a little wink. _

_"No, no. Well yes, but not what you think." I stutter._

_I look at my phone the song is Love the Way you lie,_

_Of course._

_I turn off my music and lock my phone._

_I look out the window,_

_Just blurs of green…lots and lots of trees._

_"We there yet," I turn back towards Julian. _

_"Just pulled in," He replies; as the smooth road turned into bumpy rocks._

_A few moments pass by as the bus stops,_

_I look back out the window._

_I see the other boys carrying their stuff in with the girls._

_People start to unload off the bus, _

_I'm in no hurry._

_As I take my time getting off, I take in my surroundings._

_Even more trees from before, a lake, cabins, children, families…_

_Exactly how I remember it three years ago, when I first joined ICON and we went here for the fourth with all the boys. We have been ever since, but now Geo has finally allowed girls. Even the ones he barley knows…_

_I hear low, quiet voices a few feet behind me._

_I spin around and see…Oscar. _

_It's not a surprise, I mean he is apart of ICON but I haven't really seen him on the website recently. Also, he wasn't on the bus…who are those guys he's with? _

_Oscar spots me and walks over slowly,_

_We used to be friends; well we still are in his mind, because he doesn't know that Vinny told us about him. But now that I found out about what he did, I don't really like him as much. _

"Hey Mike,"_ He greets; in a low raspy voice. _

_His shoulders are hunched over, his eyes are light pink and his breath smells a little._

_He's holding out his fist, I flinch. Not realizing he just wanted to fist pound. _

_We do,_

"Congratulations by the way,"_ He smirks; glancing around not really keeping eye contact for a while. _

"Thanks," I say.

_There was a long pause._

"How's ICON," He asks.

"Good…why are you asking?" I say; confused.

"I got kicked out last week," He says; shrugging.

_I nod,_

"Oh, sorry about that…Why are you here then," I ask; unaware if I should test him or not.

_He shrugs again,_

"Got boring, everyone was so dull. That's why I became friends with Milo and Jesse; they're a lot better than the kids at ICON. Jesse has a cabin up here too" He says; slowly.

_I nod; slightly. _

"Mike, you should try hanging with new people. You seem bored. How are your friends or are you still calling them that?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"They seem a lot happier with those girls, one for each boy. They look like they only care about them…" He drifts off; watching the girls.

_I look over my shoulder,_

_They're all laughing at Thomas and Gina who are having a sword fight with sticks._

_They do look happy,_

_Sarah looks over and smiles at me._

_Vinny glances up and has a confused look; he can't see Oscar's face clearly. _

_I turn back towards Oscar and the other two._

"They are my friends, no matter what. All of them." I say; standing a little taller.

_Oscar holds up his hand a little,_

"Whoa okay Fusco don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just making a suggestion; I thought you were a lot cooler than this. Guess not…" He says; turning away.

_I look back at the guys/ girls one more time,_

"Oscar wait," I call to him.

_He turns around smiling,_

"Yes," He asks.

"Maybe I could hangout with new people…"

"Good," He smirks "Meet us by the giant oak at dusk. We have something to show you…"

* * *

><p><em>After dinner the teenagers headed out to build a campfire. <em>

_I stayed inside with the younger ones for a few until the sun started cascading. _

_I grab a hoodie and slip on some white Vlados._

_I was about to open the screen door when Mikayla called after me,_

"Mikey where are you going," She asks.

"For a walk," I say; shutting the door.

"Oh can I come too?" She asks; standing up.

"No, I'm going in the woods." I say.

"I like the woods," She says; stepping closer.

"I said no," _With that I shut the door and headed up the dirt trail that led into the woods._

"Ouch you just got shut down," Louis says laughing.

"Shut up," Mikayla says; plopping back down.

* * *

><p><em>The trail that leads into the woods is long and narrow,<em>

_It's a hiking trail. _

_If you walk far enough or take the right turn it leads you to the richer area of the campgrounds. Probably where Oscar is staying…_

_On either sides of the trail are never ending oak trees. Some fallen down, or decomposing or made into benches. It's pretty cool, but we're told not to go off of the trail or we might get lost. Considering this is the only trail that goes through the woods. Some kids try to see how far they can go into the woods without getting scared. It doesn't matter if it's the middle of a sunny day, the woods are really dark. The deeper you go. The only place that is safe to get off the trail is by the Giant oak. Vinny, Nick, Madison, Thomas and I all found it one summer. I mean it's pretty obvious when you approach it. But it's hidden in the middle of a circle of trees. It's also a darker oak color so it blends in with the shade. We showed the rest of the ICON kids it, and we made ladders to climb to the top. At the top are hammocks' and one flat surface to sit. It fits about five people; we learned not to roughhouse up there. Chris almost fell off two summers ago. _

_I spot the black 'IB' symbol spray painted onto a tree closest to the trail. That's what we put to remind us the Giant oak is located here. I turn left off the trail and into the woods, 101 steps. I remind myself. 101 steps it takes to get to the Oak. _

_98_

_99_

_100_

_101._

_I look up at it. _

_It has defiantly gotten bigger since last July. _

_I can just barley make out Oscar, Milo and Jesse in their black hoodies._

_I walk over to them,_

"You came," He says; turning around.

"Yeah," I say; awkwardly.

_I look at his hand,_

_He's holding a joint. _

_I step back slightly._

_He steps forward taking a drag._

"What's wrong Mike? We are your friends, you can trust us." Oscar says; blowing the smoke into my face.

_I cough,_

"You want to be one of us right," He asks, darkly.

_I nod quickly, scared if I say no. _

_He smiles again._

"Good, but there just are minor things to do before so…" He says; signaling me to follow them up the ladder.

_One we get to the top, he sits down on the platform and pats the space next to him._

_I sit down next to him,_

_He hands mea joint.._

_I take it and hesitate before I take a drag._

_At first it stung but then I became a little numb and tingly._

"Take another," He persuades.

_I do, this time I feel numb and relaxed...better than I've ever felt before._

"How do you feel," Oscar asks.

"Amazing," I cough; slightly.

"Okay, you ready, do you trust me?" Oscar asks, putting a hand on my back.

_I nod; slowly as Jesse, I think, takes away the joint from my hand._

_Oscar smiles at me,_

_I suddenly feel his hand push hand against my back as I fall off the tree. _

_I hit one branch slightly sticking out, as it feels like it grazes my hip. _

_I then land on the ground with a loud thud; it didn't hurt as much as it sounded like._

_Oscar appears by my side,_

_Along with Jesse and Milo,_

_Those two start punching my sides and kicking me._

_Oscar kneels down and hand me the joint,_

"It's all for trust," Oscar says; with a small smile.

_I nod as I take a drag,_

_I let it out slowly._

_The boys stop and help me up._

_My knees shake a little,_

_Milo__ holds me up._

_I let out a whimper,_

_As I lift up my shirt and see already forming bruises and a long gash I got from the branch._

"They'll heal," Oscars says; quickly. "Aren't you glad you're one of us now?"

_I force a smile on my face,_

_I take in another breath of smoke._

_Jesse hands me a bottle,_

"Drink it," Oscar; _forcefully insists._

_I do as I'm told and tip the bottle into my mouth,_

_My taste buds suddenly have the horrible taste of…beer? _

_I swish it around, trying to get used to the taste._

_I don't want to spit it out; I don't want Oscar mad at me._

_I nod and smile,_

"You like it?" He asks; taking it from me and sipping some. "Good, well this is what we do. You can come to the oak at dusk to just relax, get away from those freaks…but there's a catch,"

_I stiffen,_

"We need somebody to stash our weed; Jesse's parents are getting suspicious." Oscars says; tossing me a bag he pulls out of his pocket.

_I fumble but catch it,_

_I stuff it into my pocket._

_He then tosses something else at me,_

_I grab it._

_A lighter,_

"Just if you want a quick smoke," He says; and takes another sip.

__oh man, what am I getting myself into. __


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer- Oh Spikey whatcha doing with yourself boy? **_

**_Sarah's POV_**

_We are all sitting by the fire;__  
><em>_it's starting to get dark out but not that dark.__  
><em>_Vinny and I are wrapped in a blanket,__  
><em>_Grace and Madison are holding hands,__  
><em>_Shelby's sitting on Nicks lap,__  
><em>_Gina and Chris are laughing,__  
><em>_Where's Mikey?__Did he come out here at all?_  
><em>I look around all I can see is the light coming from our cabins.<em>

"Excuse me," I say to Vinny.

_I walk into the cabin, _  
><em>I see Louis playing Monopoly with Mikayla.<em>

"Hey have you guys seen Mikey," I ask.

"Nope," Louis says gathering money; barley paying attention.

_ I look at Mikayla, she has this worried face._

**"**Mikayla...what did you see?" I ask.

"All I know is Mikey said he was going for a walk in the woods," she says.

"Thank you," I say.

_I leave the cabin and walk towards the fire,_

"You okay," Vinny asks.

_I nod,_

"I'm just going to go for a walk," I say.

"Want me to come," he asks.

_I shake my head._

"No thanks I just need air," I say; I walk towards the woods.

"Be careful," Vinny says; his voice was shaky.

* * *

><p>"Mikey," I call out.<p>

_It starts raining,_

"Shit," I mumble.

_I'm lost and it's raining, why did I step off the path?_  
><em>I see three figures standing in a triangle.<em>  
><em>Two were facing me and one had their back towards me.<em>

"Excuse me," I say.

_The two facing me run away.  
>The other is about to run, but doesn't when I start talking.<em>

"Wait please I need help. I need to find my best friend and I'm really worried. I'm also lost...and wet... I'm just scared, not for myself but Mikey..." I start saying; my voice fades out.

_The figure turns around,_

"I'm right here," a familiar voice says.

_I walk forward a little, _

"Mikey," I ask.

_The black silhouette makes a nodding movement._  
><em>I run up to him and hug him,<em>  
><em>He smells like smoke.<em>  
><em>But that's probably because we were by a fire.<em>

"I was so worried, why did you disappear," I ask.

"I was hanging out with my friends," he says.

"...But we were all at the cabins," I say.

"I have more friends, not just the boys," Mikey snaps.

_I pull away,_  
><em>I see a small object in Mikey's hand.<em>  
><em>I take it,<em>  
><em>It's a lighter.<em>  
><em>I look at him.<em>  
><em>I step back slightly to give us space.<em>  
><em>But I step on something,<em>

"Fuck," I say; as the item burned through my flip-flop to my foot.  
>I look what I stepped on,<br>A joint.

****_I look up slowly at Mikey,_

"Like who," I ask; referring to who he hangs out with.

"Milo, Oscar, Jesse..." he says casually.

_My eyes grow wide,_

"Oscar..." I ask.

_He nods,_

"You mean the boy who stabbed Vinny," I continue.

_He nods again,_

"Why," I ask; my voice cracks.

_He doesn't answer he puts his hands into his pockets and looks down,_  
><em>I pull down his hood, now his face is fully visible,<em>  
><em>He has a bruise on his collarbone that's peaking out the halfway zipped hoodie. <em>

"Mikey," I say; waiting for a response.

_He looks up at me with anger,_

"You don't know them like I do," he says.

"Obviously the same goes for you," I say walking away.

_A few seconds later I hear,_

"Sarah hold up," Mikey says grabbing my arm.

"What," I ask; turning around.

"Don't tell Geo. If he finds out about me smoking and that I'm communicating with Oscar then I'll be kicked out of ICON," he says.

"Why does it matter to you, you already have delinquent friends," I say.

"Besides Smoking, ICON is the second thing from keeping me sane," he says.

"But why, why Oscar? Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"I wanted to feel like somebody. I don't want to be known as one of the ICONic Boyz that is barley cared about. Ever since we've gotten back from Buffalo all the boys have focused on pleasing you. I feel like since most of them have girlfriends I am like the third wheel. But when I met Oscar he took me under his wing. He basically begged me to be apart of his group. I feel like I have real friends... Just in order to be friends there were some consequences," Mikey states.

"Some," I ask; lightly tracing the bruise on his collarbone.

_He sighs,_

"Just don't tell Geo," Mikey pleads.

"Spikey you're going to get yourself horribly hurt," I say "...and won't Geo notice when you're gone half the time?"

"I'll only leave at night time. Besides he has like 30 other kids to care about," Mikey says.

"I want you to be safe," I say.

"I am...I promise," he says; sincerely.

_I look at him deeply._  
><em>Mikey is a good kid he shouldn't hang with those people.<em>  
><em>But he is my best friend; <em>  
><em>I want the best for him.<em>  
><em>He looks at me,<em>

"O...ok. I'll cover for you; just promise me you won't do anything stupid." I say.

_He nods,_  
><em>And kisses my cheek.<em>

"Thanks, you're a true best friend." he says; smiling.

"Now I have to catch up to Oscar and Milo. In order to get back to the cabin follow those trees out and you'll be back on the trail, then turn left and head that way." he says; pointing.

"Thanks," I say; softly.

"Cheer up Cupcake," he smirks. "Everything is better now."

"Sorry okay," I say; fake smiling.

_He looks at me; _  
><em>He probably knows I'm faking.<em>  
><em>He knows me to well...<em>

"Okay, see you later. Love you!" he smiles and runs away.

_I watch him until he became apart of the shadows..._

* * *

><p><em>That was the last time I saw 'Spikey Mikey Fusco.'<em>


End file.
